Scrolls of The Past
by Phire Phoenix
Summary: -Complete, being reworked- When a new Millennium Item wielder enters the scene, the shared past of the Yamis is unveiled. Will history repeat itself like so many believe or will love defeat destiny? No Self-inserts, Mary Sues. Please Read and Review
1. The dream begins

PP: It's me again!!! And I've started a new story!!!  
  
YPP: You didn't even finish Oh the horror of it all!!!  
  
PP: You're the one who's been nagging me!  
  
YPP: Oh. you're writing my story? That's so sweet!  
  
PP: Save the chit-chat and do the damn disclaimer.  
  
YPP: As much as she hates to say it though, Yu-Go-Oh is not hers, although, Yami Phire Phoenix, Zuzumea/Phire Phoenix, Sorella, and any other characters that may seem unfamiliar to the greatest of Yu-Gi-Oh fans, and the millenium pen are hers. Technically, the millenium mirror is hers too, but Chibi Dragon stole the copyrights...  
  
PP: *sniff* YEAH!!! SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: Asophyre in Chibi Dragon's story is Phire Phoenix in this one. This is more serious than any of my other fictions.  
  
Yami is the spirit that resides in the millenium item, and Hikari is the real person.  
  
//Zuzumea's thoughts in her dream//  
  
/Yami talking to Hikari/  
  
~* Start/end of the dream*~  
  
Zuzumea lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Huge posters of Egyptian gods jumped out at her, hurting her eyes. She turned her head and looked towards her computer. She hasn't touched it for a week now, a miracle for her. Sighing, she got up, and sat down behind her desk, taking out her journal. As she reached for the silver pen hanging off as a pendant around her neck, a golden aura surrounded it and a look-a-like appeared on the bed.  
  
"Hi, Yami." Zuzumea acknowledged the spirit's presence with a nod. The other girl, who, although looked like a twin, appeared much older. She put a caring hand on her Hikari's arm. "Are you ok, Phire Phoenix?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Fine" Zuzumea replied, smiling at her nickname. She unscrewed the silver pen and placed it above a piece of paper, all the while looking at the pattern. There was a ring of tiny upside down pyramids around the top of the lid and the middle of the pen. In the centre of each of these pyramids was a scary-looking eye. The nib of this pen was black, as was the ink, which magically, never ran out.  
  
A hand nudged the pen away. Zuzumea looked up to see her Yami standing behind her, shaking her head. "You know as well as I do that knowing too much of the future is not a good thing." Zuzumea scowled and glanced out her window at the rain lashing against it. Every house on her street in Domino city looked grey and unpromising. She sighed again.  
  
"Yes Yami, I am well aware of that. However, tomorrow IS my first day of school here, and I am very anxious about it. Suppose I don't fit in? Suppose they didn't like me? What then" The younger girl asked, imploring at her Yami.  
  
"I already told you that there are two other millenium item-bearers in this neighbourhood. One of them is the reincarnated king. In my time, he was gentle, and caring. I'm sure he'd been happy to help you. All of the spirits in the millenium items have the honor of bearing his name, Yami."  
  
Zuzumea grinned and turned to her friend. "Tell me, Yami Phire Phoenix." She said, "tell me what it was like in your time. Tell me how you lived, how the cultures were, everything."  
  
Her Yami laughed, a pretty tinkling sound. "Oh I don't know about everything, little miss, but I can tell you about the pharaoh." A dreamy expression came over her face as she recalled those sacred times, three thousand years ago, when she'd been serving under the respected pharaoh, Yami the Second. "Perhaps it would be easier for me and for you to imagine it if I was in my old get-up." She suggested.  
  
With a snap of her fingers, her clothes changed. She'd been wearing her Hikair's outfit: Jeans and Tanktop. But now she was wearing a hairband with the colours gold and silver weaved in criss-crosses. A top made of satin the colour of sand, with only one thick strap, and the edge embroidered in navy. A ruby embedded on a starp of leather served as belt for the skirt that covered her feet, the same colour as the top. Three golden bracelets tinkled on each of her hands, and the silver millenium pen was more visible than ever.  
  
Grinning at the stunned look on Zuzumea's face, Yami stood up and swept her the finest bow she had. Then she sat back down and began her narrative:  
  
"Long before anything modern was invented, long before TVs, cars, computers, radios, any of that stuff, and long before you were born, there lived a great pharaoh. Three millenia ago, the country of Egypt was ruled by a loving king, Yami the Second. His hair the colour of the sun, of blood and of darkness, he dominated with kindness and respect. Anyone in the palace, anyone lucky enough to serve him died happy."  
  
She makes him sound like god, Zuzumea mused, but did not say anything. She was enraptured. She simply waited for her to continue her speech of this young man.  
  
"I happen to be one of those." Yami Phire Phoenix sighed gladly. "I remember that day well, but it is too beautiful to be captured by words. Let me show you."  
  
She closed her eyes and touched upon Zuzumea's forehead. Nothing happened. The Hikari looked at her questioningly, but she just laughed, and waved it away. An instant later, the Yami had vanished. Zuzumea shrugged annoyed, but inwardly she thought: "Cruel, leaving me hanging like this."  
  
She got into bed and drifted off to an eventful sleep, for that night, she dreamt. She dreamt of Phire Phoenix, her Yami's time.  
  
~* "Hey Asophyre! There's a young man here to see you!" A girl called. She looked about 10. //Asophyre? Who's that?// A second girl came flying down the stairs. "Coming!" She shouted. There was something familiar about that girl. Black hair tied back in a ponytail, a satin top with a belt and a skirt the colour of sand. //Phire Phoenix!!! I get it, that must be a nickname. Asophyre is her real name!!//  
  
"Hey Sorella, do you have any idea who it is?" Asophyre asked. The little girl shook her head and gestured towards the door. Asophyre smoothed out her skirt and opened it. Before her stood a palace guard. His skin tanned by the grazing sun, he held a scroll bearing the royal seal. Asophyre's attention was diverted from his deep-blue eyes when he began to red from the scroll.  
  
"His royalty, Pharaoh Yami the Second requests Asophyre of the Emika Clan's presence immediately. This matter is of utmost urgency, and it is decreed that you move as swiftly as possible." The soldier finished and looked at her. Asophyre was standing there, dumbstruck, with her mouth open. She shook herself and nodded, then she dashed around the room, trying to find a comb. Five minutes later, she appeared again, panting, and her eyes gleaming. //Wow, I've never seen Phire Phoenix, I mean, Asophyre, so excited before!//  
  
Asophyre followed the guard out. They found their way through the thick crowd, all hurrying to the market. An instant later, they arrived at the palace. The guard instructed her to wait, while he went in to report. //That is one amazing palace!// The guard returned, and showed her inside.  
  
The hall was lit with torches mounted on angel brackets. Large posts were painted with hierogrlyphics that tell of pharaohs gone by. A red carpet was spread till the end of the hall, where great brass doors opened to reveal a most magnificent throne room. Two slave girls stood on either side of the throne, which seemed to be made of pure gold, studded with sapphires, aquamarines, emeralds, diamonds, and the likes. Upon it sat a young man.  
  
Asophyre gasped. It was Yami! His unruly tri-coloured hair stood out as he glanced around the room, in a dignified manner. Noticing her, he waved the guard and the slaves away, and motioned for her to come closer.  
  
Slowly, hardly daring to believe her eyes, she advanced, until she was mere paces away from him. She knelt down in front of him, and murmured: "Hail to the great Pharaoh, Yami the Second."  
  
An alarm sounded somewhere. With a start, Zuzumea bounded out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the alarm clock. "WHAT???" She yelled into the silence. "It can't be seven o'clock already!!! That only felt like ten minutes!!! (A/N: My impatience of writing a lot at a time... : P)" Her Yami appeared and smiled. "Hurry along now, kiddo, school!" With a grumble, Zuzumea got out of bed. "See ya later, Asophyre!" She called as she left the house, and her Yami disappeared into the pen again.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
PP: SEE!!! Why can't YOU be this nice to me? You know, be friends and stuff? Why can't YOU be caring, like all the other Yamis!!!  
  
YPP: There are two kinds of Yamis.The goody-two-shoe kind, and the evil kind. I'm an evil type, and so's Bakura.  
  
PP: Oh great, so now I'm stuck with a Yami who wants to take over the world?  
  
YPP: Not necessarily the world, just the Net!!  
  
PP: *groan* 


	2. In seperate Soul Chambers

PP: Wow! For something as unknown as Yu-Gi-Oh, a fanfiction written in the middle of the night and updated at the most impossible time, two reviews is really great!!!  
  
YPP: Well of course it is, it portrays me.  
  
PP: No it doesn't! You're not nice.  
  
YPP: Your point being......  
  
PP: That it just uses the same name, not the same person.  
  
YPP: WHY YOU LITTLE-  
  
To Callas-and-Ivy: You know, if you're not careful, you're going to spoil me.  
  
To Chibi Dragon: Thanks for reviewing, of course I could just give you a bear hug in school, but I'm too lazy.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yami is the person who's in the millenium item, and Hikari is the real guy/girl.  
  
~* Start/end of the dream*~  
  
/Yami talking to Hikari, or vice versa, when the Yami is not outside of millennium item/  
  
"Please welcome our new student, Zuzumea Phileria." Zuzumea smiled at the woman, then took a seat. She sat right behind a boy with spiky hair, friendly eyes and a killer smile. /That's him!!!/ Her Yami told her silently. She felt her heart begin to beat, nodding at the boy, who'd turned around to talk to her, she patted her hair nervously. Wow, I'm acting Asophyre. She thought to herself, and flashed the boy her best grin. "If all of you would open your books to page 122. Zuzumea, you can share with Tea." The teacher said, looking around at them all. A girl beside her edged closer and pushed her book towards her, who muttered a thanks..  
  
"Hi, I'm Yugi Motou. Nice to meet you, Zuzumea." The boy said to her, when he caught up to her. It was lunch time an Zuzumea was about to leave the classroom. Her Yami started muttering indiscernable things. "Yo, 'sup?" A voice interrupted. Zuzumea looked around and saw a boy, slightly taller than her, grinning down at her. He had a mob of messy blond hair. Tea, the girl who'd been sharing her book peeked around and another boy was walking towards them.  
  
"I'm Joey Wheeler." The blond boy announced happily. "I'm Tristan, but call me Tris." The other boy arrived. His brown hair stuck up towards the sky.. Zuzumea looked at the array of hands extended to her and laughed gladly. "Hey Bakura, c'mere!!" Tristan called. Yet another boy who resembled an albino walked over. "Hello, how'd you do? I'm Bakura." He greeted her with a curious Oxford accent. For some reason, her heart began to bubble and her Yami growled. /Tell you later/ Phire Phoenix whispered, and Zuzumea felt her spirit ebb away.  
  
"You have a millennium item!" Yugi exclaimed, surprised. All of his friends crowded around for a look. Tea seemed most intrigued. "It's beautiful." She muttered. "Hey, anything's better than that creepy eye." Joey murmured, nudging Tristan, and they both laughed at an inside joke. "I got it at an Exchange trip to Egypt." Zuzumea explained, glad to have been noticed. An abrupt change seemed to come over Bakura as he tore his eye off the pen and started to walk away. Yugi looked at his friend concernedly.  
  
All too soon, lunch ended. Zuzmea packed her things, happy to have made some new friends. Phire Phoenix's reaction and Bakura's behaviour was soon forgotton as Tea showed her around the school.  
  
** Meanwhile **  
  
"What's with you?" Bakura said coolly. "You just had to ruin it, didn't you? The girl of my dreams comes along, and you had to ruin it." His Yami ignored him, and continued pacing the length of the room. "History replays itself." He muttered darkly and suddenly stopped. "Three thousand years ago, I, too, fell in love with this girl, or rather, Phire Phoenix, also known as Asophyre."  
  
He sat down, making Bakura wonder where this was leading to. "But her destiny was with the Pharaoh, or in this case, Yugi Motou. There were two other millennium items that only Yami the second and Bakura the tomb robber knew of. The millennium pen, which predicts the future, and the millennium mirror, which reflects the truth. They rival the power of the millennium puzzle, which is now in possession of Yugi Motou and his stupid Yami."  
  
Bakura stared at his Yami, surprised. This was the first time he'd hear his Yami talk about ANY of his feelings, at all. And for another first, he started to feel some resentment towards his friend, Yugi. The first friend he had at this school he now despised. That despise was to eat him, until he was a puppet for his Yami.  
  
** In another soul chamber **  
  
"Yugi, there's something I've got to tell you." The double of the little boy said, looking very serious. Yugi, whose soul was pure and kind, could not understand the evil that was playing about. He simply stared at his Yami curiously, fidgeting with his millennium puzzle. "This girl...I know her, and she's..." Yami seemed to be tongue tied. "She..." he tried again, to no avail. A bell went off in Yugi's head. "Tell me later, Yami." He called as he started to disappear, not noticing the awkward look on his spirit's face. "Got school now."  
  
** Back in reality **  
  
"How was your first day, honey?" Zuzumea's mom asked affectionately, pecking her daughter on the cheek. "I've baked a new batch of cookies today. Want some?" Zuzumea nodded and opened her mouth, while her mom stuffed one into it. "'Fanks mfum....homewok..." Zuzumea murmured and headed upstairs.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind her, a light shone from her millennium pen and Phire Phoenix appeared, back in the ancient Egyptian outfit. "You going to tell me some more about your life and Yami the second?" Zuzumea asked, opening her schoolbag. Phire Phoenix shook her head, and stated: "Bakura is dangerous."  
  
Zuzumea dropped the book she was holding and looked at her Yami. "What did you say?" She demanded. "I said, Bakura is dangerous." Phire Phoenix repeated, looking dead serious. A very confused Hikari sat down on the bed and took a big breath. "Why would you say that?" She breathed, barely audible. "Because I knew him from my world. Keep your distance. That's all I'm saying. Throughout the course of my narrative, you will see."  
  
Her Yami refused to say anymore, and Zuzumea knew it was no use to ask. For the rest of the evening, she remained very pensive, reacting and answering like a robot. She climbed into bed willingly, for she knew that a new chapter of the story was to come. But why would Asophyre warn her of Bakura? What's with Yugi? And why was she feeling so hot when she thought of him?? Why? Why?  
  
These questions circled around in her head and finally drove her asleep.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
PP: Mwahahahahahahaha!!!! A cliff hanger!!!  
  
YPP: You're changing the story! That's not what happened to me! And I'll have you know I like Bakura a lot!!! His mind works just the right way.  
  
PP: I told you, it's no longer your story.  
  
YPP: You know, you could get prosecuted for lying about the king.  
  
PP: Hello??? Update: 1. It's the 21st century. 2. Yami the second no longer exist and 3. I doubt he existed three thousand years ago.  
  
YPP: You're mean.  
  
PP: A sudden character change, isn't there? 


	3. Enter Bakura

PP: Two chapters in each of my stories in one day!!! That should make up for my lack of writing the last couple of days.  
  
YPP: *crouched in a corner, muttering darkly to herself* My precious....my precious....  
  
PP: My precious? Have you been watch too much Lord of the Rings???  
  
YPP: HISS!!!!  
  
PP: Ok...point taken already, yeesh!!! And, uh, you do realise that's just a plastic kiddie ring, right?  
  
YPP: Darn it.  
  
Disclaimer: Shoo-fly, don't bother me, Shoo-fly, don't bother me, Shoo-fly, don't bother me, cuz I'm in love with lil' Yugi!!! I don't own him though....  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yami is the person inside a millennium item, and Hikari is the real dude.  
  
/Yami talking to Hikari or vice versa in their soul chambers/  
  
//Zuzumea's thoughts in her dream//  
  
~*start/end of the dream*~  
  
~* "Get up, my dear." The boy commanded, authority in every syllable, yet gentle caring and kindness poked through that bossy voice. It almost seems as though his snobbyness was for show. Asophyre lifted her head and stared at the prince, or rather, pharaoh. He had stood up, and was walking towards her. She quickly stood up, as he commanded, and waited. He was merely paces away from her, and his blue eyes stunned her, like a zap of the electric eel in the Nile. (A/N: I don't know if there are electric eels in the Nile. Give me a break, I'm just a kid)  
  
"Are you Asophyre, also known as the Mistress of Summoning Phoenixes, or Phire Phoenix?" Asophyre nodded, not believing her ears. Had the rumours traveled this far, to the pharaoh's ears? As a child, she's always had a gift with birds. All of them were at her beck and call, yet as she slowly grew up, only phoenixes remained loyal. Her friends dubbed her Phoenix summoner, and whenever someone was hurt, she would call for her best friend, Phire, and ask her to heal whoever was hurt. She always thought it was a secret, but no doubt several people had seem the gold and red plumed bird swoop down from the sky.  
  
"I don't know if you are aware of it." Yami muttered solemnly, holding her hand in his, "but Egypt is going through hard times." Asophyre simply looked at him, puzzled. Everything was going well in the country, and they had a particular good harvest this year, so what was his majesty talking about??? Yami sighed and led her to a conference table, motioning for her to sit down.  
  
"Spies from all over the country have been reporting....things, to say the least. We are not sure yet, but we will be in need of your assistance, and of your phoenix friends." Yami looked her deep into the eye, and continued: "If only we knew more, but it involves a certain tomb robber band, with a well-known bandit as their leader. Perhaps the name is familiar to you ears. His name is Ryou Bakura."*~  
  
With a start, Zuzumea jerked out of bed, panting. The luminous alarm clock on her bedside table told her it was four o'clock in the morning. Two and a half more hours to go, then. Remembering the dream, she held her head in her hands. Did she hear correctly? Ryou Bakura? The lovely pale boy she met today? /Yes/ Phire Phoenix whispered to her, as though in answer to her questions. /Yes/ The voice said again. /Now sleep, for you will need it, but remember, keep your distance. There's nothing wrong with friendship, but keep it at that/  
  
Zuzumea was surprised at the strange tone that had come over her Yami's voice, and the fact that she seemed to think that the innocent Hikari was going to fall in love with Ryou, but then agian....His hair just looked so beautiful, waving slightly when he walked. His smile told her they were friends, and his eyes were so pure....  
  
Zuzumea shook herself and sank back into her pillow. Soon, sleep claimed her.  
  
~*"Ryou Bakura???" Asophyre gasped, distressed. /Same reaction...history repeats...what a surprise/ She knew Bakura from when they were young. Bakura had always been her best friend. He was there when her father died, and when her mother got sick. But for some reason, he disappeared on Asophyre's fourteenth birthday, leaving six golden bracelets that tinkled on her arms, and a card written in his admirable flourishing handwriting. 'Happy Birthday to my princess.' It said, sounding like something written by a father. 'When I consider myself worthy, I shall return. Until then, take care of yourself.'  
  
The card was one of the few things that Asophyre kept in her treasure box. She hasn't heard from her dear childhood fried since then, two years ago. /Asophyre's sixteen? No wonder she looks older than me, I'm thirteen/ She finally shook her head and turned her attention back to the pharaoh, who was observing her with a worried expression on his face. Smiling at the young boy, who was maybe two years older than her, she requested for him to continue his narrative.  
  
Yami, however, seemed reluctant. He muttered something about his father's death, and suddenly Asophyre remembered that he lost his father just two years ago, the same time Bakura disappeared. The country had been plunged into dispair, for the king was well-loved. It was with a heavy heart that Yami the second stepped up to the throne. Ruling just as well as his late predecessor, Yami had won the liking of the population, but there were always some opposing him.  
  
Asophyre looked at the boy and found herself pitying him. But she quickly lost this feeling as Yami announced that he would summon her again when needed. Sad to go, she cast a final look around the throne room and left. *~  
  
Once again, Zuzumea woke up before the alarm went off. She quickly dismantled the noise maker and pulled on her clothes. She would be happy to see Yugi, but would she feel the same after the dream? /Hurry up little miss/ Phire Phoenix prompted her. /Yeah yeah, shut up already/ Zuzumea murmured darkly. She stumbled out of house swing her bookbag.  
  
Halfway to school, she met Yugi, coming out of the Kame gameshop she noticed yesterday. "Going to a gameshop this early in the morning?" Zuzumea asked jokingly, "a bit obsessed, aren't we?"  
  
Yugi grinned at her and replied that his grandfather owned the shop. Laughing at the stunned expression on her face, he invited her over that afternoon. She quickly complied, curious to find out more about this reincarnated pharaoh. Mom wouldn't have any problems with it, she'll just call her. Her mood was quickly shattered once again as the silent voice spoke up. /When you get together this afternoon, let me speak to his Yami./  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
PP: This chapter isn't nearly as long as I would like it to be, but being the second chapter of today, it's pretty good. Besides, I'm hoping to either publish a long chapter, or two short ones, in my Harry Potter story.  
  
YPP: Good, you've put Bakura in the story... *drool*  
  
PP: What happened to the "One plastic ring to rule them all?"  
  
YPP: Some person named gollum claimed it.  
  
PP: *sweatdrop* what did he look like?  
  
YPP: White hair, pale sking, wicked smile...come to think to it, a lot like Yami Bakura.  
  
PP: *a thump is to be heard as she falls down anime style* 


	4. Heart to Heart

PP: In my other story I had a request for short Author's notes. As long as no one complains in this one....MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You shall suffer at the hand of my lame humour!!!  
  
YPP: Hey, torturing people is my specialty!  
  
PP: You just lost your job.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, ok? I don't own it, now buzz off.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yami is the spirit within the millennium item, and Hikari is the rea person.  
  
//Yami talking to Hikari or vice versa unless outside of soul chamber//  
  
/Zuzumea's thoughts in the dream/  
  
~*Start/end of a dream*~  
  
Zuzumea barely paid attention during class that day. Luckily, she didn't need to, since it was Sports Day. All they talked about was sportsmanship. It would have been very boring if Joey and Tristan didn't keep cracking stupid jokes. Not to mention they got detention for making funny faces when Sensei was talking about the Olmypic Games of 1998. Yugi did his best, but she wouldn't let them off the hook. Zuzumea smiled as she had a fleeting suspicion of Yugi being the teacher's pet, as she "adoringly" agreed to move the detention to tomorrow.  
  
After school, with a slight shudder, Zuzumea noticed that Bakura was coming along as well. She didn't know that much about Ryou Bakura yet, but she had a sense of foreboding. "Is Ryou coming along as well?" She asked Yugi, trying to hide the coolness in her voice. He acknowledged it with a nod. "They're regulars at Grandpa's shop." He replied cheerfully. "Joey and Tristan mostly look at cards. I think Tea likes Tristand and Bakura likes to check in with Duel Monster news." He paused, obviously thinking about whether he should tell her more or not. "Another girl, Mai Valentine, comes here a lot as well." He said finally, blushing. No more was discussed.  
  
"Why do you live with your grandfather?" Zuzumea asked. As soon as she said she wanted to slap herself. What an unsensitive question! What if the parents were dead, or divorced, or if Yugi was adopted? But it wasn't as bad as she thought. "They're archeologists." He stated simply, his voice losing a bit of its happiness. "They come home twice a year, on my birthday and on Christmas. Sometimes I wish my birthday was closer to Christmas so they could skip the space in between and stay here, but that's impossible." He looked a bit embarassed, and showed her the pay phone near the school.  
  
"Sure honey!" Her mom told her when she asked for permission. "Just be back around six, all right?" Zuzumea grunted, then quickly caught up with her friends. Tea looked at her goodnaturedly. "Do your friends have a nickname for you?" Zuzumea winced slightly, but no one took notice. Nobody at her old school liked her that much. She kept dropping hints about the future, without telling them why. When it came true, they branded her a freak. "You can call me Z." She told the group. How she missed her childhood friend Zoey. They were the Z-team.  
  
"Cool name!" Joey commented enthusiastically. "So, uh, Z, do you play Duel Monsters?" Tristan poked him in the ribs. "Of course she does, you doofus, she has a millennium item! All item bearers duel! Am I right, Yugi?" Zuzumea smiled as talk turned towards the load of homework they'd been given. "Grandpa! I'm home!!!" Yugi hollered as he threw his schoolbag beside the coatrack in the Kame Gameshop. "Yugi, come here!" A raspy but lively voice called to him from the back room. The others hastily set down their backs and hurried to the back room.  
  
"The well-known inventor of Duel Monsters, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus who was recently beat by a twelve-year old, Yugi Motou, has taken ill at a private hospital in Swiss." The TV announcer stated, shuffling his papers. "Doctors confirm that Mr. Pegasus will recover in two or three months. Until then, no new Duel Monsters prducts will appear, but he does intend to design some new cards as powerful as the all-mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon, of which there are only four. Three of these cards are in possession of the formere Champion, Seto Kaiba, who was alson beaten by Yugi Motou. A new line of game products will be published in corporation with Duel Monsters, called Dungeon Dice Monsters. More on that later tonight. In Bangledesh..."  
  
Mr. Motou switched the TV off and turned to the friends. "Do you know what got into him?" He asked Yugi, who shook his head, although he looked nervous. He was looking at Joey. "Dungeon Dice, huh?" Joey nodded darkly. "So *duke* Devlin made it with Pegasus." He muttered sarcastically. For a while there was silence, as all of them presided over their own thoughts. Zuzumea, for one, didn't know what they were talking about, and was just about to say so when Mr. Motou saw her.  
  
"A new face!" He exclaimed happily. "So Yugi, who's this new friend of yours?" He inquired. Yugi grinned and introduced her. A second later, they were interrupted by a bell in the front lobby. Mr. Motou pushed past them and glanced at his shop. A little boy around Yugi's age, with black hair and a blue bandanna was standing ther, looking around. "Mokuba!" Yugi called when he saw who it was. Another girl walked out from behind him. She was wearing purple skirts, a white top and a purple jacket to match. Blond hair billowed down, almost completely covering her earings. "Mai!" Yugi called once more.  
  
The group filed out. As everyone was caught in the rush, Zuzumea stopped Yugi for a while. "'Um..." she began, not sure on how to do this. "Um, my Yami wants to talk to yours...." She muttered awkwardly. A surprised expression came across his face, but he nodded. After everyone was settled down, he told his friends to grab a drink while he showed her the house.  
  
They made a break for upstairs. Locked in Yugi's room, which was decorated with pictures of Duel Monsters Holograms, his friends, (of Seto Kaiba looking extremely murderous with ice cream splattered over his coat) of Dark Magicians, and other things. He sat down on his Dark Magician bed and motioned for her to do the same. "I'm assuming you know how to summon your Yami?" Zuzumea asked. "Or do you just talk with him in your soul chambers."  
  
Yugi noddd, and for a second they were both blinded as two look-alikes appeared beside them. "Thank you, Zuzumea." Phire Phoenix/Asophyre said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to the pharaoh alone. The Hikaris shrugged. Yugi gestured for Zuzumea to go first, then he locked the door behind him. True to his word, he led her around the house.  
  
***In Yugi's locked room***  
  
Asophyre swept a bow.  
  
"Long time, no see, my lord." She said calmly. Yami seemed totally taken aback by her forwardness. True, he had hoped to talk to her, but not this soon. After all, in ancient Egypt, they were lovers, even betrothed. But Bakura had ruined it all.  
  
"Hello, Asophyre, or should I say, Phire Phoenix." Yami whispered.  
  
Asophyre nodded, then proceeded right onto business. "What are we to do with him?" She asked matter-of-factly. "Bakura, I mean." Yami sighed. "He's already tried to take over several bodies. He currently resides in Ryou's body, and I have reason to believe that he stole the millennium eye from Pegasus. Shidi was already inquiring about him." (A/N: I know in the series, Yami doesn't know too much about other item-bearers, but let's just say he had a memory loss during the three thousand years and now he remembers everything, all right?)  
  
Asophyre both shuddered and smiled. Shidi was her mentor in the palace, while Pegasus was always trying to court her. "The present Pegasus is in love with the memory of his late wife, Cecilia." Yami informed her, breaking into her thoughts. She grinned at him sheepishly, recollecting his ability to read her mind. She had a particularly weak mind, and when they formed the two extra millennium items, hers, the pen, was linked to the puzzle. "Don't tell me you've forgotten our special link." He said, reading her thoughts once more.  
  
She was just about to reply when a cold void swept through the room and Yami Bakura (hence on Bakura) appeared.  
  
"So...." He said silkily. "Welcome to the future, my dear."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
PP: Longest chapter in a long time. First chapter in a long time in this story.  
  
YPP: Good, you've stopped singing.....(refer to my Harry Potter story, chaper 23, when it's out)  
  
PP: Oh yeah, Medecine go down, Medecine go down.....Under the sea, Under the sea, darling it's better....  
  
YPP: SHUT UP!!! 


	5. Ryou's First Attempt

Since no one ever reviews, I'll save myelf the trouble of Author's notes, althought they are rather fun to write. As soon as I get five reviews, I'll take it up again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
If you are still unsure about the different signs, check the previous chapters.  
  
"YOU!" Yami growled, spinning around in fury. Bakura smirked at him in a satisfied manner. "Me." He responded calmly. "I may not be pharaoh here," Yami said in a deadly whisper, "but there's such a thing of private conversations, even in Japan. But then again, a low-life tomb robber such as yourself could not undestand the meaning of privacy, could you?" Bakura's calm demeanor dropped and for a second, anger flashed through his eyes. Then he turned around to face Asophyre, who glared at him defiantly.  
  
"What do you want?" She demanded coldly. He faltered, but an instant later, he regained his composure. "This is simply a warning, soon to be princess." He whispered. "History replays itself. There's no reason the details should be spared." He gave a low cackle. Yami furiously stepped between the two. "Is that a threat?" He interrogated, not dropping his gaze from the icy blue which penetrated his mind. The white-haired boy shrugged. With a triumphant gleam in his eyes, Bakura waved his hand around himself and disappeared.  
  
^*^*^*^With the Hikaris^*^*^*^  
  
"How long have you been here already, hon?" Mai inquired, sipping her tea. "Two weeks." Zuzumea replied. She shivered as her Yami, Asophyre settled inside the pen. //How'd it go?// She asked, while responding to normal, everyday questions posed by her new friends. //It's more complicated than I thought, dear// Her Yami told her dejectedly. //Bakura's back with a revenge// Zuzumea glanced at Bakura, who was sitting across from him. For some reason, he blushed. //And what about Yami?// She questioned, willing her heart to be still. It seems that Asophyre noticed this, for she could practically be heard giggling inside her soul chamber. //Oh, nothing in particular// Zuzumea told her spirit to shut up, while she felt her cheeks grow hot.  
  
"Hey Z, you ok?" Tea asked worriedly. "Huh?" Zuzumea muttered, looking around. Along with her conversations with Yami, she had sort of zoned out. "You looked a bit pale." Bakura told her. "Huh?" She said again. Then she remembered where she was and what happened. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about my own stuff. I'm sorry, you were saying?" Yugi looked at her funny, but the topic turned towards Duel Monsters.  
  
"So Z, you duel a lot?" Tristan asked. She nodded. "I haven't dueled in around a month now." She informed her new friends. "People at my old school tend to ignore me. At first they wanted to duel me, I guess because it's because of one more opponent for them, but after a while, they've stopped." She suddenly noticed that she was ranting and closed her mouth. Glancing at the group, she saw traces of sympathy and pity, the two emotions she couldn't stand when directed towards herself. "You know what?" She suddenly announced, standing up. "I'll take one of you on!"  
  
//Don't you have to go home now, little miss?// Asophyre berated her. She looked at her watch, and gasped as she noticed how close to six it was already.  
  
"I'll take you on tomorrow. I gotta go now. Maybe we could bring our decks to school and duel during lunck!" She told them. Mai shook her head. "No way in the world am I missing out on your first duel, Z." She said matter- of-factly, in a tone which said there'd be no arguements. "Why don't we meet here again after school tomorrow?" Yugi asked. Everyone nodded and hurried back to their respective homes.  
  
Once again, for Zuzumea the evening was a blur. She barely noticed what was happening and missed her mouth with her chopsticks several times, causing her mom to ask her whether anything was wrong. She warded it off by pretending to be really tired and going to bed early. However, as she lay on her bed, she couldn't go to sleep. Yugi's face jumped out at her whenever she closed her eyes. Mumbling to herself, she turned around and saw her own face peering at her intently. "Go to sleep" Asophyre told her, straightening out. "There's another dream waiting for you." Zuzumea smiled, but it was only after another two hours of tossing and turning did the dream come.  
  
~* "Are you ok?" Sorella asked, once Asophyre got home. The whole family crowded around, chattering. Asophyre was the only one in the family who had the special gift, and she was the first one in quite a while to be summoned by the pharaoh. "How'd it go?" They all asked excitedly. Asophyre sank into a chair, drank a gulp of water and began describing. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered the way the pharaoh's eyes twinkled at her.  
  
"You remember Bakura, right?" She asked her family eagerly. The group nodded. "Well, did you know that he became the leader of the most feared tomb robber gang in Egypt?" Their reaction was exactly like hers: A loud and audible gasp. She smiled, but it vanished very soon. "I'm supposed to help the pharaoh capture him." She informed them sadly, but she didn't know if she could, or had the heart to. Wasn't it Bakura who took the bullying for her? Wasn't it Bakura who always helped her, no matter how down or behind she was? Whatever happened to the kind, sweet boy who was always the first to wish her Happy Birthday?  
  
Asophyre choked back a tear. She waved Sorella away, who was pestering her about the guard who came to get her. Obviously, she took a fancy towards him. Asophyre went up to her room, and glanced out the window*~  
  
A loud noise erupted outside, shaking Zuzumea awake. Scrambling to get her night-robe on, she looked out the window. A teenager was sprinting down the street, followed closely by someone rather familiar. Someone whose face she saw on TV at the Motou's tonight. It dawned on her as she recognized the billowing blue cloak. It was Seto Kaiba!!! She nearly laughed out loud as she saw the angry and confused state the world-famous teenager was in.  
  
She opened up her window and let a light breeze flow through, enough to hear what the two were saying. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, ALBINO!!!" Kaiba was yelling at the top of his lungs, chasing after a boy with a white sweater and white hair - Bakura!!! Asophyre appeared beside her, also surveying the scene below, chuckling. Lights clicked on as Bakura dodged Kaiba, knocking into garbage cans and jumping out of reach. He laughed happily as once again, he eluded the brunette.  
  
Kaiba slowed down, panting. By now, many people were out in the street, observing them in an amused manner. A couple of feet away from his pursuer, Bakura danced tauntingly up and down. He glanced around and spotted Zuzumea at the window. He swept a bow, and straightened up, grinning at her, and winking. Zuzumea was slightly surprised to see the subtele change in him. He was no longer a shy teenager avoiding atteniton at all costs....he was someone who got what he wants, whatever that is. She took notice of his millennium ring, and waved back at him. With a delighted smile, he disappeared from view. Kaiba let out an enraged growl, then called his limo.  
  
When everyone went home, he instructed his bodyguard to check for cameras, and to *disable* any tape that might've recoreded this nasty business.  
  
Yami and Hikari retreated to bed, chuckling, and for the rest of the night, no dreams visited.  
  
  
  
Light shone through the half-open window, dancing on Zuzumea's face. With a groan, she turned around and glanced at her clock.....8:30?!?!?!?!?! (A/N: In China school started at 8, and so it was in Germany, but let's pretend that their school started at 8:45)  
  
Cursing profusely, she pulled on her clothes. Inside her soul chamber, Asophyre was laughing her head off. /Guess you forgot to set the clock after you dismantled it yesterday morning, huh?/ Asophyre chuckled. /Can it!/ Zuzumea snapped as she hurried out of the house, forgetting her lunch.  
  
"Made it!" She gasped ouside the classroom, massaging her ribs. The bell didn't ring yet, thank god. Taking a big breath, she stepped through. Her friends were huddled around Yugi's desk, although all of them looked up when Zuzumea entered. "Hey Z (A/N: Pronounced Zee)!" They chorused, waving her over. She patted her hair, smoothed out her dress and joined them.  
  
"My grandpa gave me this new card!" Yugi told her proudly. He flashed the card Griggle at her, which gave the player 3000 new life points once it was sent to the graveyard. She had that card, traded it off some guy in her old school, but for Yugi's sake she smiled. At that moment, the teacher entered, so they all sat down.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
PP: Um. No one is reviewing, so no author's notes. 


	6. As the battle rages

PP: YES YES YES!!! I GOT NEW REVIEWS!!!! YES YES YES!!!!  
  
YPP: YAYAYAYAYAY!!!! Thank you all!!! THANKS TO YAMI CRYSTAL AND YAMI JENNY AND CHIBI DRAGON AND CALLS-AND-IVY!!! NOW SHE'LL BE CONTINUING THIS SERIES!!! YES!!!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A.N: Since I've decided to un-discontinue it, I thought it'd be proper to introduce some of the indications again!  
  
Yami is the spirit that resides in the millenium item, and Hikari is the real person.  
  
//Zuzumea's thoughts in her dream//  
  
/Yami talking to Hikari/  
  
~* Start/end of the dream*~  
  
" I challenge... Mai!!!" Zuzumea announced that afternoon. Mai smiled at her. "You don't know what you're roping yourself into, dear." She took off her jacket and sat down on the couch opposite of Zuzumea, in the back of the Game Shop. Yugi's grandfather was attending to the customers, which left them completely alone. The others were crowded around curiously. Joey grinned. "Haha!!! Z's really smart; she knows not to challenge the two champions!!! Hee." Mai glared at him, then smiled darkly. For some reason, Joey became increasingly nervous.  
  
"We start with 2000 lifepoints." Zuzumea explained, just in case they had different rules in Domino city. "You're only allowed to put down one monster per Standby phase, except special summons, which include Rituals and Effects. During the Battle Phase, which comes after the Standby phase, you attack the opponents. Each monster is allowed one assault, unless indicated otherwise on the card. If the monster attacked is in Defence mode, you compare his defence to the attacking monster's attack. If the defence is higher, then the attacker dies and the difference between the two are deducted from the attacking player's lifepoints. If it is lower, the monster is destroyed but no points are lost. If the monster attacked is in attack mode, the two attack points are compared. Once again, if the assaulter's attack is higher, the opposite monster dies, and vice versa. But this time, both players can lose lifepoints. And also, you draw one card before your turn begins. The game ends when one of the players loses all 2000 lifepoints."  
  
Zuzumea finished, then glanced around. They were all staring at her in awe. Finally, Joey spoke up: "Man, Z, you sound like you just swallowed the Duel Monsters Rule Book or something." She smiled and turned to Mai, who confirmed the rules. (A/N: The rules are not the same as in the official rule book, but more like the rules followed by the TV show. All of the cards drawn by Zuzumea belong to me. And I'm drawing them like I would a real duel, so there's no use trying to get me to tell you who is winning since I won't know till the end either)  
  
Yugi and Joey positioned themselves behind Zuzumea, while Téa and Tristan stood behind Mai. Before each of the players, a duelling mat was spread out, on which both decks laid. Both duellists had identical, smirking grins on their faces. After shaking each other's hands, they proceeded to draw their cards. Tristan and Tea, who didn't really know much about Duel Monsters, simply looked on while Yugi and Joey whistled, a low, admiring whistle.  
  
"You got some good stuff in dere, Z." Joey commented. Zuzmumea grinned. "Thanks." She whispered, eyeing Mai warily. "As I am the challenger, you start."  
  
Joey nudged Yugi, then pointed to a card in Zuzumea's hand. "Yo Yug, check it out..." He whispered, reaching down to tap one of the cards. Yugi quickly slapped his friend's hand. "Whatcha do dat for???" Joey asked, looking at Yugi.  
  
"Shhh!" Yugi whispered. "She's duelling! And you don't want to give away her cards!" Joey nodded.  
  
"But you gotta admit, it's pretty hot, that Ch - " At this moment, Yugi clamped a hand over his friend's mouth and warned his to be quiet. Zuzumea, who'd been listening to their conversation despite what they thought, smiled to herself. (A/N: By the way, I'm not entirely familiar with Mai's deck, so I'm going to make up some cards just for the heck of it, ok? If you know a lot about her deck, please tell me!)  
  
" I play this card face-down, and I play a monster in defence mode!!!" Mai declared. Although it was the first move of the duel, she already had a triumphant, although good-natured, smirk on her face. She wasn't too worried about their new friend kicking her butt. After her reasoning, if she wasn't invited to the Duellist Kingdom Tournament, she shouldn't be too big of a threat. Perhaps Zuzumea noticed this, and it was this, which made her smile, or perhaps it was the card she just drew out of her deck.  
  
"And I play Empress Judge in attack mode!" Zuzumea said, as Joey nodded. I also play De-Spell, using it on your face-down card! Now, Empress Judge, attack!!!" Mai frowned as Harpy's feather duster was sent to the graveyard as well as her Niwatori card. But her smile returned a moment later.  
  
"Nice move, but this isn't over yet!" She commented, drawing her card. Good, she thought to herself. Now all I need is Harpy's pet Dragon to wipe her out. Aloud she said, "I play a monster in defence mode!" Her heart did sink a bit at the thought of her opponent's Empress Judge, and the 2100 attack points along with 1700 defence points it held, but these points can be easily compromised.  
  
Zuzumea placed another monster-card without speaking, face down, and attacked with the stronger card once again. There was no agitation in Mai's face as her Petit Moth, quite a waste of a card, was sent to the Graveyard. She pulled another card without looking at it, and placed Harpy Lady in attack mode on the field. She equipped it with a magic card, Harpy's Rose Whip, and put another card on the field. Declaring an attack on the face down card that Zuzumea laid a turn ago, Mai reached over and started to look at the card she'd just attacked. Zuzumea shrugged and put Ryu-Kishin Powered into her Graveyard. Drawing her next card, she laid a magic card on the field.  
  
"Graceful Charity!" She said loudly, drawing another three cards. A grin spread over her face and Yugi gasped, looking from one of the cards, to the owner, the back again.  
  
"How - What - Where -"  
  
Zuzumea turned around, shushing her friend. Yugi fell quiet, but his eyes were still goggling at the girl with the black hair tied in a ponytail. "I play Dark Hole!!!" Mai sighed in relief and resignation as her Harpy, her facedown card, and Zuzumea's Empress Judge were eliminated. Tristan reached down and turned over Mai's facedown card, examining it. A strange expression came over his face as he showed it to his friends.  
  
It was the Elegant Egotist. The others bystanders gasped. This was the card that almost obliterated (Yeah, I know, not the best word for this occasion, but give me a break, woudya?) Joey in Duellist Kingdom! Mai looked around at her friends and giggled at their expressions.  
  
"What?" She protested. "If she had Card Destruction, which most players do, she would've gotten rid of it anyway!!! Besides, the Ancient Telescope, which allows her to see five of my cards, is pretty common, too, and I don't want her catching on to my strategy!!! The Dark Hole is less wide- spread, so it should've been safer to put it on the field! I was waiting for - Oh never mind." She suddenly realized that Zuzumea had never played against her before, and any further explanation might ruin her plan.  
  
Zuzumea nodded in approval. The others already knew what Mai was thinking about, all except Yugi, who was still at a loss for words. "Besides," Mai continued gaily, "A good duellist always has two copies of some essential cards." This seemed to jerk Yugi out of his trance as he looked at Mai a bit guiltily. He, obviously, did not have two Dark Magicians.  
  
"This Duel is real slow man!" Tristan remarked, looking between the girls. "Mai's a top rank duellist, and since neither of them have managed to put a scratch on each other," yet, he added silently to himself, "I'd say Zuzumea's just as good as Mai." He nodded in self satisfaction at having pointed out this fact, until Tea giggled.  
  
"What?" He demanded, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Quit stating the obvious!" Tea told him. "And stop distracting these duellists!  
  
"Alrigh'" He grumbled, turning his attention back to the ongoing duel.  
  
"I haven't put down a monster card yet!" Zuzumea said with a grin, and laid a card on the field, along with a facedown trap card. "So it's still my turn."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
PP: See how much reviews do to me??? I've started this chapter before Christmas, and I've left it till now. And once reviews pop up, I've written this baby in one day!!! By the way, I'm not good at describing duels. So far, the outcome leans towards Zuzumea, doesn't it??  
  
YPP: *sniff*  
  
PP: Why are you crying? I'm continuing YOUR story, might I point out?  
  
YPP: You didn't go into the dream scenes, or as it is for me, the past!  
  
PP: Relax, I've got it all planned out! I know exactly what's gonna happen.  
  
YPP: *sneer* Yeah Right! That's just another way of saying, I have no clue whatsoever of what I should do so I'm going to stall and hope for a brilliant idea...  
  
PP: Hey, look who's talking! Your past is a mystery to yourself!!!  
  
YPP: At least I got you started, didn't I?  
  
PP: ................  
  
YPP: You gonna rob me of that credit, too???  
  
PP: ................  
  
YPP: Oh shut up.  
  
PP: But I'm not saying anything! *smirk* 


	7. Ryou joins the crowd

PP: I just uploaded chapter six and thought I'd get a head start while I have March Break.  
  
YPP: Smart girl, aren't you?  
  
PP: I try. So since I have no clue about my review status, I can't list them...This chapter will be to humour myself and also to reveal whom wins, my namesake, or Mai.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. There, I said it. Now go off and jump in a lake or something. No...WAIT...WHERE ARE YOU GOING?? I didn't mean it literally, you baka!!! *Splash* There goes my new tank top...*Shakes fist* If you were going to jump in the lake, mind you that you don't splash some good-looking chick!!!  
  
PP: You're not a chick; you're a disclaimer. You're neutral!  
  
Disclaimer: *Blush* Uh...yes...neutral...  
  
PP: *Jumps up and grabs suit* YAMI!!!!  
  
YPP: Oops...fine, I was the disclaimer.  
  
PP: Why?  
  
YPP: Just the little matter of the previous disclaimer having been reduced to cinder while I was juggling with flamethrowers...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami is the spirit that resides in the millennium item, and Hikari is the real person.  
  
//Zuzumea's thoughts in her dream//  
  
/Yami talking to Hikari/  
  
~* Start/end of the dream*~  
  
Recap: Duel. Mai: 2000. Zuzumea: 2000. Cards on the field: None. Cards in Zuzumea's hand: *Cackle* what makes you think I'm going to tell you?  
  
"Real mistake, honey!" Mai proclaimed, surveying Zuzumea's monster, which was in defence mode, with interest. She drew a card and put it in her hand, obviously trying to hide a gleeful smile. "I play Harpy Lady in attack mode and use The Elegant Egotist, which triples my Harpy and raises its Attack power to 1950! Now, I attack your face-down card." Zuzumea chuckled, startling her opponent, who was in the middle of turning her card over. "Huh?" Mai asked, her hand on Zuzumea's card.  
  
"Just because I've never played you doesn't mean I don't know your strategies. I've read every single piece of information there is to be gathered about Duellist Kingdom. And Joey's little website wasn't useless, either." She winked at the blond standing behind her. Joey blushed.  
  
"A little vain, aren't we, Joey buddy?" Tristan asked with an air of superiority. Joey dived for him and soon they were rolling on the floor.  
  
"Right." Mai commented, turning back to the game. "As interesting as this may turn out to be, I have a duel to win." She turned over the card and yelped when she saw what it was.  
  
"Dark Magician!" Zuzumea told her proudly. "Took me a Wall Shadow and a Magical Labyrinth to trade for that. Besides, my Yami said I should get it." /I think I know why/ She told her Yami, giggling. Even though her Yami was in the soul chamber, she could still feel its blush. /A little bit nervous around cute lil' Pharaoh, aren't we?/ She teased. Mai had turned her Harpy into the Graveyard. Yugi, who was in chare of deduction lifepoints, scratched 150 off Mai's total.  
  
"That was my last Harpy..." Mai muttered, staring at Zuzumea. "Even Yugi didn't have it this easy, but he was real preoccupied. The other friends, who had been at Duellist Kingdom, looked at each other uncomfortably. They never got around to telling Mai about Yugi's puzzle, which means they never told her the reason Yugi duelled badly that day.  
  
"Do you use the heart of the cards, too?" Mai asked jokingly. Although she used her heart more, and trusted her cards, she wasn't a complete 'believer' as Joey calls it.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Zuzumea said, smiling. /You go, little one!/ Her Yami told her. As usual, she felt a slight pang of annoyance. /I am not little!/ She retorted, knowing that her Yami would be laughing her head off.  
  
"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve though!" Mai told her, waiting for Zuzumea to pick up a card.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"WHAT'S WITH YOU???" Ryou yelled angrily at his spirit. "DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE??? I ALREADY WENT AGAINST MY FRIENDS!!! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU, TOMB ROBBER??? OH, SO NOW I CAN'T EVEN GO TO A SIMPLE GET- TOGETHER????" Bakura scowled. He did not appreciate being reminded of his former profession. But he nevertheless looked at the raging Ryou in front of him with a strange, deadly, but fascinated silence. This is the second time his Hikari has blown his top in so many days. Ever since that Zuzumea kid arrived. History was repeating itself, and once again, to his advantage.  
  
"By Ra, I told you, that girl is dangerous!" Bakura explained, trying to maintain his cool. He didn't like being nice, preferring to be cold, and cruel. It's not surprising, after all that he's experienced. But what annoyed him was that he felt a slight bit of concern for his Hikari. (THIS IS NOT YOAI!!! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT YOAI!!!) He didn't want his vessel to get hurt. No one had been able to lower the solid wall of defence he's built up around himself for millennia. He's met enchantresses and princesses, and none of them have stirred his heart, which was boiling with hate. But he didn't want his vessel to get hurt.  
  
Curse you, Ryou, he snarled silently. Aloud, he snapped, "She isn't good for you.  
  
"Since when have you cared about MY well-being?" Ryou retorted coldly. "Besides, how would you know what's good for me? Let me refresh your memory: YOU were the one who turned me against my friends; YOU were the one who tried to hurt Yugi countless times; YOU were the one who used me to try and get his puzzle, and now YOU are the one who is destroying whatever chances I have of getting the girl I wanted."  
  
Bakura felt himself go hot. "But she does not want you, that is the thing I have been trying to explain to you. She wants the pharaoh." He turned on his heels and strolled out of the soul room. He needed to cool down. He sifted out in his spirit form and left the house, cursing profusely in Egyptian.  
  
"ARGH!" Ryou snapped at the air. He ran downstairs and towards Yugi's house. He didn't believe that Yugi would betray Mai. Well, technically, it wouldn't be betraying, since they weren't going out. But Zuzumea...she's enough to turn boys' heads, that's for sure. Then why aren't Joey and Tristan attracted??? Maybe it has something to do with the millennium items? He sighed, knowing he was grasping at straws. He stopped short in front of the Kame Game Shop and waited till his breathing had steadied before going into the shop. He greeted Mr. Motou briefly before going into the back, where they usually hang out.  
  
"Hey guys. What have I missed?" He asked, trying to shake the previous events from his head. "Oh, you're duelling, are you?" He stated simply, sitting beside Yugi and staring at Zuzumea's cards. Or at least, that's what he appeared to do. Rather, he was staring at her hair, thinking how smooth and beautiful it was, against her white shirt. (A/N: AHEM!!!) He didn't notice any peculiar cards in her hand until Joey nudged him.  
  
"See dat card dere?" He asked in his curious Brooklyn accent. Ryou jerked back to reality and saw, with a start, which card Joey was pointing to. He nodded.  
  
Zuzumea grimaced at her card. Ah well, can't ask for everything in life. She placed a monster in defence and ended her turn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PP: You guys don't find out who wins yet, sorry. I'm a bit lazy right now and don't really feel like playing the duel out.  
  
YPP: A bit lazy?  
  
PP: ¬_¬ And I know it's short. I PROMISE next Chapter the duel ends, and a new development appears! Namely...  
  
YPP: *drumroll*  
  
PP: THE DREAM CONTINUES!!!  
  
Crickets: Chirp. 


	8. The Danger of the Desert

PP: This chapter is dedicated to Yami Jenny, because she is the only one currently still reading this story *Pout*  
  
YPP: *Throws flowers at Jenny* You're the only mortal with promise!!! Go girl!!!  
  
PP: Did I mention my name's Jenny as well? ~_^  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know I said I wouldn't write any more. But I'm in a good mood, so lawyers out there, here goes nothing.  
  
I.  
Ai.  
  
Do.  
Dee-Oh.  
  
Not.  
En-Oh-Tee.  
  
Own.  
Oh-Double you-en.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Why-you-dash-Gee-Ai-dash-Oh-Aetch.  
  
Simple enough for you stupid peoples???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami is the spirit that resides in the millennium item, and Hikari is the real person.  
  
//Zuzumea's thoughts in her dream//  
  
/Yami talking to Hikari/  
  
~* Start/end of the dream*~  
  
Recap:  
  
Life points: Mai: 1850, Zuzumea: 2000 Cards on the Field: Mai: none, Zuzumea: One face down trap card and one card in defence. Cards in Zuzumea's hand: I pity you if you haven't figured it out by NOW. Ok, at least one of them is Change of Heart.  
  
(By the way, this part is going to be really boring. I'm just going to end the duel as quickly as possible, while still drawing the actual cards, meaning I won't be nice on Mai anymore, to create suspense. Of course, I'll be the winner because although I don't really control my cards, I control Mai's. Strange, ne?)  
  
Mai looked at Zuzumea cautiously and set down a defence monster, not to mention another trap card. Zuzumea sighed. She drew a magic card, glanced at it, showed it to Yugi before showing it to anyone else. While Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Mai "ooh" -ed and "ah" -ed, Yugi was busy taking off 800 lifepoints from Mai. The card that Zuzumea just drew was Ookazi, which took off 800 lifepoints of the opponent. She then directed an attack to Mai's face down card using her Dark Magician. She really didn't understand why everyone claimed that Mai was such a top-rank duellist. Not that Mai wasn't good, but Zuzumea found her to be no more than some of the tougher boys she'd duelled at her old school. But then again, not everyone spent twenty minutes each night inspecting and fine tuning their decks, not to mention dreaming up counter strategies for just about every monster she knew existed.  
  
An evil smile crept into Mai's face when she saw the card that she drew next. After setting down a monster in defence, just in case, she slapped a card on the table with a triumphant though good-natured grin. Yugi leaned closer to see which card it was and shuddered, as did Ryou. For it was the card that had reduced Yami's lifepoints to 500 when he duelled Bakura in the Shadow Realm: Just Deserts. It took off 500 lifepoints for each monster the opponent had on the field, which brought Zuzumea down to one thousand, fifty less than Mai.  
  
Zuzumea was slightly alarmed, though settled back to smiling when she drew her next card: Stop Defence. Mai grimaced as her monster, Silver Fang, was forced into Attack Mode. She knew that the duel was over, and she hadn't even had a chance to play Harpy's Pet Dragon! Zuzumea started to gather her cards, for by mutual agreement the duel was over. Mai reached over and turned over Zuzumea's face down trap card.  
  
"Dragon Capture Jar!" She exclaimed, looking at Zuzumea with a smile dawning on her face. Zuzumea nodded happily. "Know thine enemy." She muttered. "I have a large database on most famous duellist and some of their famous duels. Even Rebecca Arthur." She added to Yugi, who blushed a bit. Ryou was busy explaining to Tristan why the two girls didn't finish the duel when Joey demanded, in a friendly drawl,  
  
"And do you have anything on me in dat database o' yours?" Zuzumea grinned. She decided, after this serious duelling, that it was time to have a bit of 'fun', so to speak.  
  
"Sure." She replied, putting her cards in the holder that was strapped on her belt. "Lots of stuff. But they all seem to be associated with one Seto Kaiba, and, uh, what he thinks of you." She enjoyed the moment when everyone laughed as Joey's face flushed a deep red. "And, uh, Kaiba doesn't seem to think that highly of you...Puppy." She said the last part as a jest, and Joey knew it, but he still couldn't help chasing her around the living room, and she couldn't help giggling as she constantly danced out of his reach. Ryou looked on with a bit of jealousy at how easily Joey interacted with her. If he tried to do that, he'd resemble a tomato.  
  
~*~*~Later, with Ryou and Bakura~*~*~  
  
"Not that I care, but how was your rendezvous with the girl of your dreams?" Bakura asked coldly, sitting on the sofa, watching as his Aibou went about the house, throwing together a simple dinner. "Just keep out of it." Ryou snapped. Bakura growled. Being nice wasn't going to get him anywhere; he'd learned that a long time ago. But for some reason, there was innocence inside of Ryou that drove him to it. He held up his hands and tried to calm himself.  
  
"Whoa." He muttered, then thought for a while. "Well at least I got her attention for you, didn't I?" He demanded, referring to the incident when he stole of Kaiba's laptops and set it on a piece of driftwood, pushing it out to the Domino River. Kaiba had chased him halfway over town for that, and that sight obviously amused Asophyre. He didn't even know why he was helping his Hikari, as that romance, if there was to be any, would surely lead to disaster that Bakura himself brought upon Asophyre, but then again, he didn't know why he wasn't mind crushing this frustrating mortal, either.  
  
Ryou receded a bit. Though still mad at his Yami, he wasn't so venomous anymore. Grumbling unpleasantly, he slipped into his seat and began to eat the fries on his plate, leaving his Darker Half to fathom the purpose of game shows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Yami the Second looked very grave when Asophyre saw him again. That was a week after their first meeting. When she entered the throne room, telling herself that if Bakura went against the law, there was nothing she could do, she found Yami standing with his back to her, looking at the inscriptions on the wall behind his throne. In his right hand he clutched a piece of crumpled papyrus. In front of the throne a boy, no older than Asophyre, was kneeling, apparently awaiting new orders. Yami sighed and turned to him.  
  
"Very well. Go back to your village. Tell them that I will be sending sentries to protect them as soon as possible." The messenger bowed and left, hurrying past Asophyre. It is only now that Yami noticed her. And she was surprised at the crow's feet that have srpung up at the end of his eyes during that short week. He greeted her cordially, but it was evident that his mind was on something else. After the formalities, and after they were sitting comfortably around a table with a mug of water in front of each of them, he voiced his concerns.  
  
"It's getting worse." He said, and that seemed to explain all. He was staring at his mug and re-reading the piece of papyrus he had in his hand. Asophyre, still unsure of her position, didn't say anything though her heart was bursting with curiosity. Finally, he pushed the parchment across the table. She snatched it up at once, trying and failing not to look too eager to read it and began deciphering the hieroglyphics.  
  
"Revered Yami the Second, Pharaoh and rightful Ruler of Egypt," The papyrus read, in stunningly clear writing. Asophyre found that she could never write clearly enough for it to be understood by all who read it. But she brushed that from her mind and continued to read. "The village of Meley is unfortunate to report further raids by the rebel group known as The Danger of the Desert. They were originally after the tomb of the late revered Pharaoh Jainkoh the fifth, but when our villagers refused to provide information as to aid them in robbing the magnificent pyramid, they burned a handful of our houses, terrorized the children and stole a considerable amount of livestock. As you are surely aware, The Danger of the Desert is led by one Ryou Bakura, and we would like to please your highness to undertake some action concerning these bandits. Yours loyally and faithfully, Elder of Meley."  
  
"This is the seventh letter I've received this week, all similar." Yami explained when he saw that she'd finished. She simply looked at him, not sure what to make of this news, or even if her heart believed that the same Bakura she had known is now threatening whole of Egypt.*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PP: This dream is by no means over. I just thought this would be a good place to end it. The next chapter is probably going to be all dream.  
  
YPP: Why don't I know what you're going to write? It's my past!  
  
PP: Well...uh...maybe...um...I've learned how to tap into the power of the Millennium Pen, and, uh, Bakura showed me how to reveal my Yami's past...  
  
YPP: I wasn't aware that you knew Bakura in real life.  
  
PP: I don't...I mean, YEAH! 


	9. The Locked Spell

PP: Thanks a million to Yami Jenny, who, according to pruningshears, has been advertising my story.  
  
YPP: You go girl!!!  
  
PP: Welcome, pruningshears, aboard the handful of reviewers for this story. As the budget is large, and there are few people to make use of it, everything is full class. Just request it in a review *wink*  
  
YPP: And thanks again to Yami Jenny, Yami Crystal and pruningshears for reviewing Chapter 8.  
  
PP: But I didn't fully understand Yami Crystal's review...Could you give me some clarifications? *blush*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami is the spirit that resides in the millennium item, and Hikari is the real person.  
  
//Zuzumea's thoughts in her dream//  
  
/Yami talking to Hikari, or vice versa/  
  
~* Start/end of the dream*~  
  
"This is the seventh letter I've received this week, all similar." Yami explained when he saw that she'd finished. She simply looked at him, not sure what to make of this news, or even if her heart believed that the same Bakura she had known is now threatening whole of Egypt.  
  
"We have reasons to believe that Yami Bakura is staging a big heist against the main pyramid in two weeks. What I would like you to do is to summon some of your Phoenix to help us when that time comes. In the meantime, we'll be training, and it wouldn't do you any harm to join us, in case it gets rough..." Yami looked at her, and Asophyre noticed how hard her heart was beating. 'Be sensible girl' she told herself, trying to follow her own advice. 'He's the pharaoh, way out of reach for you. Besides, there are more important things at stake here.'  
  
"I would be honoured to" Asophyre muttered, not looking at the beaming boy, barely a handful of years older than she was, sitting across from her. The boy in question stood up, and she hastened to do so as well, for it is not prudent to sit in the presence of her betters. Yami smiled at her shyness, but it was to be expected. Not everyone would have the courage to even speak to the pharaoh, let alone defy him.  
  
"I shall instruct Seto Kaiba to arrange for some tutors for you." Yami told her, leading her by the elbow. She flinched at the touch, but relaxed when she felt the warm tingles dance across her arm. How could she have fallen in love with the two most impossible boys? One, a tomb robber, wanted by the pharaoh, and the other, the pharaoh who wants to execute the aforementioned tomb robber. "You're dismissed." Yami said, returning to the formal politician, although his eyes told her he was sorry for her to go.  
  
Asophyre skipped all the way home, contemplating the pharaoh. Was it possible, just possible, that he liked her? She shook her head. She was a teenager for heaven's sake! And he was young, too. Besides, they had only met three times. How could a relationship develop through three short meetings? But if that was so, why was her heart telling her otherwise?  
  
/Even in her state of unconsciousness, Zuzumea felt nervous for her Yami. She understood how the spirit felt. After all, she'd known Yugi for two days, and already he'd become the thing she looked forward to in school every morning. She mumbled incoherently in her sleep and turned on her side, her hands clutching a Dark Magician Plushie (AM: Aww...How cute is that? ^_^)/  
  
A young boy, of about fifteen, trudged across the desert, with his camel in tow. He was dressed ordinarily enough, a white robe that flowed to his feet. A hood attached to the robe hid his hair and shadowed his eyes. He was like any other trader, shielding from the sun, and the big bundles on his camel indicated that feat exactly. He sighed and looked up into the sky. Rain wasn't due for another two weeks, by the looks of it. Egypt needed it.  
  
Those are what anyone would've thought. Had they been any closer, they would've noticed the dangerous gleam in his eyes, and the dagger concealed up his sleeve. Had anyone thought to investigate the bundles, they would've seen that they weren't trader's wares at all, but stolen riches and goods. The boy laughed openly, throwing his head backwards so that his laughter was send skywards.  
  
What did he care about water? If he needed water, he'd just steal someone's reserve. If he was hungry, he would raid a town, what was wrong with that? Everyone feared his name, although at that moment, they didn't know who he was. Yet.  
  
There was a small town not too far from here. Sure it was on the edge of the horizon, but that particular youth made such trips regularly. Who doesn't, living with the Dangers of the Desert? Or should he say: Who doesn't, leading the Dangers of the Desert?  
  
Casting a furtive glance around, the boy threw back the hood, letting the slight desert air blow his hair back. When he was young, he'd been called an albino. When he retaliated that he didn't have red eyes, the people at the orphanage beat him up. It was like this, every single day, but he never stopped retorting. Well they'd be sorry. Ryou Bakura doesn't forget. He stores the memory away, for revenge, when he was a world-feared bandit.  
  
There was one person he didn't want to hurt. There was one person who mattered to him, more than anything else in this forsaken world. There was one person, and only one, who moved him, who loved him, and whom he loved back, deeply. His childhood friend, the only person who was nice to him, who hugged him when he was sad, who accepted his weird, flowing white hair.  
  
Just thinking about her made his heart ache. Oh how he longed to be back with her. He promised her he'd be back when he was worth it. And he wouldn't be until he fulfilled his goal: Take over the throne.  
  
He sped up his pace and struggled harder against the wind, which had now picked up into a gale. Perhaps some raiding would get his mind off her. Yes, that would certainly do the trick. *~  
  
Zuzumea woke with a start, sitting up straight in her bed, sweating. She touched a hand to her forehead, trying to think quietly so that her Yami won't detect her thoughts. Bakura was trying to take over throne, just like Yami had said. And if history repeats itself, like Yami Phire Phoenix had hinted at the day before, the Bakura was going to hurt Yugi! She wouldn't let that happen, not for the world. She, Zuzumea, is going to protect that lovable boy, and his solemn Yami.  
  
Zuzumea shook her head to dislodge any thoughts of what Bakura could do to Yugi, to no avail. Instantly, her Yami appeared, sitting opposite of her on the bed, looking at her intently.  
  
"I was trying to think quietly." Zuzumea muttered, half in apology, half in annoyance. The worried expression stayed on Phire Phoenix's face, but she grinned to lighten the effect.  
  
"I didn't hear your thoughts, per se, but your emotions are strong." Her Yami explained. Her face got a hard look, and she seemed to decide something. "You seem a bit disturbed by these dreams, perhaps it is for your own good that I should undo the spell." Before Zuzumea could protest, her Yami had pointed a finger at her forehead and started to chant something indiscernible. She tried to argue, to advise her Yami not to, to tell her that her Hikari needed to know about history if it was going to repeat itself, when Yami Phire Phoenix opened her eyes, her face even longer in distress.  
  
"I can't undo it."  
  
"WHAT?" Although Zuzumea was rather glad, she was also a bit baffled. Her Yami was quite a powerful magician, from what the latter told her Hikari. Why couldn't she undo the spell? It seemed to be a rather easy spell.  
  
"It isn't." Her Yami assured her, nevertheless frowning. "It's hard for a lot of people, but I've done it before with Yami, when he inquired after all that I know of Bakura, for I did not like to retell the story. But it should work. Dreams are one of my specialties, because the pen predicts the future, and dreams are a reflection of the same thing. I don't understand why I can't undo it." Her Yami brooded for about five minutes, suddenly remembered Zuzumea was still there, and told the younger girl to go to sleep. That she did, but with an undecipherable expression on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PP: *sniff* I really like how this story is turning out...Don't have much time for author's notes, so this is all there's going to be today. 


	10. Asophyre

PP: As for the two following Chapters of all of my little fics, my Yami will be taking over. I'm simply too exhausted. Also, I have granted her permission to use my magic, and do with it what she wants to do except alternate the story, so...*yawn* See you guys around.  
  
YPP: *Cheers* It's already good enough that she's giving me control of Camp Flamethrower...But all of her fics, including HP ones!!! Sweet!!! *whistles* Oh Bakura-San!!!  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
YPP: *Smirk*  
  
Bakura: Damn, how'd I get here...*realizes* Oh no...No, no, no, no, NO! I am NOT cohosting for you!!!  
  
YPP: Aww...well, I guess I'll just have to get Malik...the lesser candidate...  
  
Bakura: *grins at flattery* Weell...since you put it thaaat way...  
  
YPP: *cackle*  
  
Bakura: Uh Oh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zuzumea avoided Ryou and Yugi the following days, claiming a headache. Although sideway glances stolen at both of them revealed that neither believed her. While Yugi seemed curious, and slightly worried, Ryou simply appeared...upset. She didn't really know why, but she didn't like the sense of foreboding that was growing in her.  
  
So a week passed. No dreams visited her, and Asophyre had begun to think her spell worked, and perhaps the blockage she felt was just paranoia. Zuzumea wasn't very happy, since she wanted to learn all she could about the complicated circle of the Millennium Items. But something happened the next day that drove the Items out of her mind, only to have it brought back, stronger than before.  
  
At lunch, perhaps the first sign of Ryou's feelings began to show themselves. He produced a beautiful lunch, held in a dainty little box with ribbons tied on top of it, obviously specially prepared for her. After he stuffed it roughly in her hands, he blushed and ran away before Zuzumea could thank him. She was rather surprised, since giving lunches meant something rather serious. She had stood there for two minutes, gaping towards the direction Ryou sprinted off into, until Yugi walked over to her, concern now evident on his innocent face.  
  
She followed him to a patch of trees, farther away from the school, but still on the grounds. Tea, Tristan and Joey were a little way off, apparently oblivious of what had happened, and Ryou, naturally, was nowhere in sight. After several minutes of silent eating, Yugi broke the glass.  
  
"Ryou," He began, trailing his chopsticks around his lunchbox, looking for all anyone knew like a lost little boy. "Ryou, he possesses the Millennium Ring." He said, stating the obvious. Zuzumea would have snorted at this statement, if she weren't still shocked from Ryou's actions. Not to mention the fact that wielding the Millennium Pen for so long had, according to Ph - Asophyre, sharpened her instinct.  
  
"For a while, during Duellist Kingdom, he was, um, taken over by the Ring; or rather, the spirit in the Ring, his Yami." Yugi avoided eye contact with her, and that was just the way she liked it. "His Yami drove him to do many things. He tried to take away all of our souls, to get at my Puzzle. He fought Pegasus and spiritually injured him, claiming his Millennium Eye, even though the man had done nothing personal to him. He would have even stolen the body of Mokuba, if it weren't for Tristan, who resisted him by getting rid of the Millennium Ring temporarily." He informed her determinedly.  
  
"I don't want to badmouth him, or anything, but...I just feel restless about him, still. I don't think Tea, or any of the others know about it, since they don't have a Millennium Item. But, still..." Zuzumea sank into thought. The information was rather stunning, and it must've been what Asophyre felt upon hearing that the lovely boy who used to be her childhood mate had become so ruthless. She'd known Ryou and her other friends only for a short time, but it feels like forever, and she'd always thought of him as funny, friendly, and kind.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to each of her friends. Tea, to whom friendship mattered so, although why was a mystery. Joey, who stood by his friends, no matter what. Tristan, who was both easygoing and relaxed. Mai, who was arrogant, yet good natured. And Ryou, friendly, cute, shy Ryou, whom she couldn't picture as someone to do something mean to anyone. She had seen Mokuba before. He comes in a limo everyday, to pick Kaiba up, a concept she found rather amusing.  
  
He was so cute. How could anyone misuse him? Kaiba's face always cracked into a smile whenever he saw his little brother, and he practically shone as he hugged the young boy. Why would anyone want to stop that happiness? Yugi seemed to read her thoughts.  
  
"I know what you're feeling. Ryou is a dear friend of mine, and I don't want to harbour suspicions about my friends. But I'm always wary of him. And I just wanted to warn you...keep an open ear, for everything, and an open eye that sees all. Millennium Items can control minds. Although I doubt his Ring has that ability, it's better to be careful than sorry." Zuzumea gaped. This didn't sound like the happy-go-lucky Yugi she had started to learn about. It was as though he grew older. And perhaps, he had. She looked up - into the face of Yami, who was very stern.  
  
She suddenly felt small, and just nodded tensely. Approval crept into his face, and she noticed that he seemed tired. He smiled at her, then his face had suddenly become that of the sweet Yugi again.  
  
That night, as though triggered by the conversation she had with Yami, a dream occurred, once again.  
  
~*The same boy she'd seen last week was back. He was wearing something different, a black robe. It looked frightening and majestic at the same time. His hood was pulled over his eyes again, and the only indication she had that this was the same person was the low voice coming from beneath a hood. It was, unmistakably, that of Ryou Bakura.  
  
He was standing in an obscure room in a simple village. Around ten people were seated in a circle around him, expectant expressions on their faces. They were all wearing a dark grey cloak with hoods pulled over their eyes. A secretive lot, this was. The boy scoffed inwardly. They doubted him before, even when he had been leader. But not now, not anymore. Even though his thoughts ran on a different stream, the chant coming from his mouth didn't stop. It was as though Zuzumea could feel the boy's thoughts, but then again this is a dream.  
  
His hands were outstretched; they formed a cup in which rests a crystal ball. As his voice rose and fell, the blue fume swirling inside reacted. Thickening and thinning again, it provided a wondrous spectacle. But as it started to turn green, Ryou dropped to the floor and sat cross-legged, an image of defeat. One of the men sitting in the circle stood up. His hood fell back and his indigo eyes glinted. His hair was dirty blond, falling to his shoulders. There was a malicious glint to his eyes. He bowed before Bakura.  
  
"Speak, Malik." Ryou commanded, his voice full of authority that broke the fake image of a loser. Malik smirked. This was usual. Even the men sitting around him weren't surprised. After all, they did this every night when their leader was with them. They had plundered the village, like he asked for, and at dusk, he reached them. He wouldn't say where he went to, or what he was doing, but it was obvious from the bundles on his camel that he had been doing the same thing they were.  
  
Malik called out a chant that rang across the room, in a strange gurgling voice. Zuzumea cringed mentally. It sounded evil. Bakura's head slowly lifted and he raised his hands, with the Crystal Ball still in it, above his head. Malik called out that same phrase again, then he kneeled down and bowed to Bakura once more, before resuming his seat at the circle. Bakura smiled. Anyone could do the job that Malik had been entrusted with. It was very easy, just a matter of asking Osiris for permission in the ancient language. But Malik had the most potential, and he was quick-witted.  
  
Image after image flashed through the crystal ball, as though someone was leafing through them. And in a sense, they were. Bakura was lazily searching for the palace in the mystic powers of the Crystal Ball. He wanted to see what 'Lord Yami' as his men mockingly called the Pharaoh was doing. The view quivered to a halt at a town, not far from the palace. His men jeered. This town was the one with the richest people, but for some reason, Bakura wouldn't let them go there. Although he always came back with plenty to spare, none of his other men were allowed in there.  
  
Bakura guided the images towards the palace, when all of a sudden he felt as though his heart had stopped. He had difficulty in maintaining the picture, or indeed, even drawing breath.  
  
Asophyre.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YPP: The plotline is becoming immensely complicated. I must tell Aibou to make a plan.  
  
Bakura: Hehe...I was a sorcerer...  
  
YPP: No you weren't! This is a fanfiction!!!  
  
Bakura: Yeah, but it was your past! And your past is my past!!!  
  
YPP: ...Then why doesn't the Manga or the Anime show it?  
  
Bakura: Because...um...They don't have the millennium pen!!! *smirk*  
  
YPP: Damn, how'm I supposed to put one over that!!! 


	11. Progress Report

Author's note: Yes, yes, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. The end of the year stress was getting to me. But I'll be devoting my attention to all of my fics until they are all finished. The priorities are as follows: Scrolls of the Past, the First Vacation, Camp Flamethrower, It's a Chibi's Life and Random Rants.  
  
I'll be working on each fic separately, but that doesn't mean that there won't be updates. While the main fic will receive an update once a day or in two days, there will be one chapter out for the other fics every week or ten days.  
  
Until then - cheers!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scrolls of the Past  
  
By Phire Phoenix  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Progress Report  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ryou! What are you doing??" Zuzumea called frantically, trying to keep up with the British boy. Ryou held her by the wrist, dragging her along at super speed. Casting a furtive glance around them, he answered  
  
"Taking you to someplace secret so we won't be overheard!" It was the end of school. Before Zuzumea even had a chance to say goodbye to Yugi, Ryou had dashed her out of the school building and towards the small forest close to Domino City. Zuzumea panted, out of breath. She wore a puzzled frown on her face, and tried to study Ryou, but his face was blurry as both of them were running.  
  
"We can slow down now..." Ryou told her, and slowed his pace to a walk. He quickly let go of her wrist, blushing, as though just realizing that he was holding on to it. Zuzumea hoisted her book bag further up her shoulder so it wouldn't hurt as much and set off after the embarrassed kid.  
  
"Why don't you want to be overheard, anyway? What's so secret? Is it important?" Zuzumea demanded, bombarding Ryou with questions. The latter simply shook his head and kept going. Zuzumea huffed, and instantly felt Asophyre. Her Yami was laughing. What was so funny, she didn't know, but she didn't appreciate being laughed at. /What?/ she asked quizzically. /Nothing, little miss/ Asophyre told her, still snickering. /Tell me, why don't you?/ /Nope, sorry, no can do/ Snigger. This caused Zuzumea to huff again, sending Asophyre into a fit of giggles.  
  
/Can't you see it?/ The Yami asked in between gasps of laughter. Zuzumea scowled. /See what?/ her Yami tittered and tried to calm herself down. When she started speaking again, it was with an overly patient voice, one that would be used to talk to little kids. /The thing he wants to tell you is obviously romance-related. Either he wants to know who you like, or if you like Yugi, or if Yugi likes you, or if you like him, or he wants to tell you that he likes you/  
  
Zuzumea stopped. /And you would know this, because.../ /Darling, boys are easy to read - especially that one, cute, honest, innocent...well, I don't know about innocent, having Bakura for a Yami and all that, but still/ Zuzumea sweatdropped. To cover her annoyance at being talked to like such a small child, and also that she overlooked such an apparent bit of information, she snapped /I thought Ryou was bad for me! I thought Bakura was bad, bad, bad! Why are you so happy-go-lucky now?/  
  
Her Yami sobered instantly, and retreated. Zuzumea felt a pang of guilt, but before she could say something to the spirit, Ryou interrupted her with a cheery voice.  
  
"Ah, here we are!" Zuzumea looked around. They weren't too far into the forest - she could still see bits of the city through the tree - although it had started to get darker. They were looking down at a sort of little valley. It's about the height of a ten year old, and in the middle of it, a little stream wound its way through. Zuzumea gasped.  
  
"Aw..." she crooned, looking around at Ryou. The boy was standing off to one side, looking extremely uncomfortable. Zuzumea smiled and slid down the small slope leading to the stream, finally sitting down on a rock beside the stream. Ryou glanced at her and followed suit, albeit on the grass. "So!" She exclaimed, and he flinched as though she had slapped him. The girl frowned, but continued nonetheless. "What is it that's so secret you led me all the way to this adorable stream to avoid eavesdropping?"  
  
"Well, I - I, um, well, Zuzumea, I don't know h-how to say this, but, uh," Ryou fidgeted. It would have been quite amusing to watch if she knew what was coming next. And she did.  
  
/Get on with it, you idiot!/ Bakura hissed from inside the soul chamber, startling the good-natured Englander. /You know what I'm going to say?/ Ryou questioned indignantly. /Naturally/ Bakura sneered, and put on a mock sweet voice. /Oh Zuzumea, ever since I first set eyes on you, I knew we were destined to be together. The following week only increased that knowledge and now it is time for me to declare my passion. Will you go out with me, the boy who loves you dearly and is willing to sacrifice everything to protect you?/ Bakura smirked as Ryou paled visibly. Zuzumea, noticing this, leaned towards him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She inquired anxiously. /I'll even do it for you, if you want./ Bakura told his Hikari airily, and in the moment when Ryou's guard was down, took over.  
  
"Oh sweet Zuzumea, ever since - " /NO!/ Ryou gasped and elbowed Bakura, making him stumble. In a moment, he was in control again, after listening to Bakura's creative gibbered cursing. /I thought you said she's bad for me?/ Ryou shouted angrily at his Yami. /What's gotten into you now???/ Bakura didn't reply. It was vital to the plan that he stayed calm now.  
  
"Ever since what, Ryou-san?" Zuzumea asked, cocking her head to one side in a cute expression that would have made Joey drool, and effectively jolting Ryou from his fight with the evil tomb robber back to the situation at hand. Ryou took a deep breath and braced himself.  
  
"Ever since I met you..." at this point, he stood up and backed away, slowly up the hill. Zuzumea followed him, suspicion in her eyes. What if her Yami was wrong and this was a trick? For all she knew, Bakura could be the one controlling this sweet boy now. /I'm not wrong/ her Yami told her firmly, but she still followed Bakura up the slope.  
  
"Ever since" Step. Step. "I met you" Step. Step. "My heart" Stumble. Turn. "Told me." By now, both of them had reached the top, and Zuzumea was peering intently at Bakura. "ThatIloveyou" Bakura gasped out in one breath. Turning on his heels, he ran for it. He's been doing that a lot lately, Zuzumea thought as she glared at his retreating backside, a glare that slowly turned into a happy smile. If only he opened up more.  
  
"What to do..." Zuzumea muttered to herself as she paced up and down her room. Her Yami, who had been sprawled on her real bed reading a comic looked up with slight annoyance.  
  
"What to do about what?" Asophyre asked. Zuzumea stopped and looked at the spirit, but shook her head. "Oh come on!" Asophyre coaxed. "You can tell me!" Zuzumea gave her a wry smile but otherwise ignored her. The spirit closed the comic book with a small slam and sidled back into the Millennium Pen. Zuzumea groaned.  
  
/Hah!/ Asophyre exclaimed triumphantly. As she tried to penetrate the barrier that Zuzumea had set up around her mind, things began to emerge. "Oh, Yugi is so adorable, and so sweet." "But Ryou's so cute when he's shy" "Then there IS the fact that Asophyre claims that Ryou is dangerous" "Of course, I haven't noticed anything bad" "I can't crush two boys at once!" "Can't I?"  
  
Asophyre snorted. /If you're worried about those kinds of things, I needn't have bothered/ She slipped back out and turned to her Hikari, an all more serious expression on her face. "However, Ryou is dangerous. If you're going to crush someone, might as well crush Yugi."  
  
Zuzumea twirled a strand of hair out her eyes and turned her back on her Yami. "Piss off." She said venomously. Asophyre widened her eyes, but smirked.  
  
"Oooh, I'm soo scared." She mocked, then disappeared. Zuzumea sighed. Why did her Yami have to know her inner feelings? Why can't her Yami just let Ryou be? Why is he dangerous, anyway? With the way these dreams are going, it might be ages before she found out!  
  
The pondering girl sank into her bed, yawning. She'd figure those things out later. Within minutes, she was sleeping.  
  
A pair of brown but cold eyes peered at the unconscious girl and chuckled. "So powerful, so strong, yet so foolish and vulnerable." A shadow glided into the room and hovered above the immobile form. "It had been such a cinch to prevent that spell, yet you didn't see it coming." The shadow was just about to leave when a voice spoke up behind him.  
  
"Oh didn't I?" He whipped around to find himself face-to-face with a glowing Asophyre, fury buried in her eyes and rage written in her stance. "Get out" She spat, calmly but deadly. The shadow looked at her for a long time before finally turning tail.  
  
~* "Hello Asophyre, at the risk of sounding clichéd, I've been expecting you." Yami said with a formality that's way overdone. As Asophyre approached him even further, eyes twinkling, the corner of his mouth began to twitch. Asophyre smiled and all pretence was abandoned. Yami jumped forward and swept her up in his arms, causing her to squeal in surprise and delight.  
  
He led her to a hall, a little off of the throne room. It was decorated in red and gold, and there were various mats stacked around the chamber. "The practice room." Yami announced. "If you're going to be fighting alongside us, directing the phoenix, you'll need to learn how do defend yourself." Asophyre turned to him.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you'll be teaching me?" she asked playfully. Yami's smile widened.  
  
"Indeed I will. But there's something else still." He clapped his hands and moments later, someone walked into the practice room via the throne room. "Seto Kaiba, high priest of Egypt. I'm sure you've heard of him." Seto Kaiba had brown hair and brown eyes. His mouth was set in a thin line and it didn't look like as though he smiled a lot. His eyes raked her form and she quickly remembered that while Yami may be familiar with her, not everyone in the palace was.  
  
Asophyre bowed low in respect, and heard Yami whispering to Kaiba. When she straightened, Kaiba had a small smile on his face "Seto, this is Asophyre of the Emika Clan, also known as Mistress of Summoning Phoenix, Mistress of Phoenix or simply Phire Phoenix." Kaiba nodded to her curtly, then walked briskly across the practice room towards another door. Asophyre and Yami followed.  
  
"He's a good guy, Kaiba. A bit too serious, but he can loosen up when he wants to." Yami said in a low voice. Kaiba threw him a dirty look and Yami laughed. "He's the first person to be my friend in the palace and I'd trust him with my life." Asophyre looked at the said Priest, eyes scrunched up. Yami seemed to be fairly good at judging people. Seto may be uptight, but if he'd go out of his way to make a boy feel better, then maybe he wasn't so bad. Yami's friend, eh? That meant Seto was on the same terms with Yami as was Asophyre.  
  
Seto waited until the other two had caught up with him before opening the door. It led to a library, the biggest one Asophyre had ever seen in her life. She couldn't help the little gasp of breath that escaped her, but neither of the men accompanying her noticed. There were shelves upon shelves of scrolls. There were small, square compartments in each shelf that held one scroll each. The walls were covered with these storage means and the only uncovered parts were the door, the large window (ok, not really a window but more like an opening) and the brackets for torches.  
  
In the middle of the room stood a long table, littered with yet other scrolls. Four chairs stood to one side, and three of these Seto gathered up swiftly and set them opposite each other at the table. Yami indicated with a hand-movement that they sit down.  
  
For a moment, Seto ignored the two as he deftly sorted through the mess on the table and picked out a handful. The rest he set aside, perhaps for later perusal. He spread the few that he had selected in front of Asophyre and sat down opposite of her.  
  
"These are the most recent records we have of Ryou Bakura and the Dangers of the Desert's doings/" He said, in the tone a professor would use while lecturing his class. Asophyre's heart skipped again at the mention of Ryou Bakura. "There haven't been any big raids lately. Mainly they've plundered small towns, and took food and money, but there haven't been any casualties, just minor injuries. What we want to do is to study every piece of information we have on him and discern some sort of a pattern. We've sent scouts to these towns" he pushed a scroll even closer to Asophyre and continued "to get the details of the raid. We're hoping that you could help us." He stopped and looked at Asophyre. "Did you know him before this?"  
  
Asophyre nodded, her head feeling as though it was filled with lead. The initial happiness of seeing Yami had ebbed away when they started the study session. Ryou Bakura lingered between them like a ghost, cutting them off. And even though he seemed to be a barrier, Asophyre couldn't bring herself to despise him, even though she knew that she would have to feel hatred if her emotions were not to get underfoot in the looming battle.  
  
"Asophyre?" Yami's concerned voice cut through her thoughts and she shook herself.  
  
"Huh? I'm so sorry, I spaced out. What were you saying?" Yami glanced at Kaiba.  
  
"Seto wanted to know whether you knew him well, and if so, whether you could tell us about him so we have more information about him." Asophyre steeled herself, and nodded again. She closed her eyes and focused on her hands, and the energy behind them. Concentrating, she pushed all thoughts out of her mind except for one, the spell. Moments passed, and a small blue orb began to sparkle into existence in the palm of her hand. Yami gasped, but Kaiba smiled appraisingly.  
  
The blue orb grew to surround her hand, and it deformed itself according to her hand's shape. Soon, her hand was glowing a faint blue. With her eyes still closed, Asophyre turned to Yami, sensing where he was with the residue of magic that was in her brain. Raising the electric blue limb, she balled it into a fist, but stuck out her index finger. With that digit she pointed at Yami's temple, and a small spark flew off. It hit Yami's forehead full-on, although he felt no more than a tingle. A moment later, it had sunk in completely.  
  
Asophyre then turned to Seto Kaiba and repeated the process. When she opened her eyes again, both men were in a trance. She smiled. The spell, the immensely complicated spell, which she always had trouble with, had worked. She sat there in silence for a few minutes, just contemplating the two. She knew they were seeing scenes involving Ryou and her. They were basically examining their relationship. It was better laying everything bare than to retell the painful tale and leave vital bits of data out.  
  
Seto finished first, to her surprise. But the spell was like reading. The faster your eyes travel, the faster you finish. He nodded to her and smiled again. "Emika magic. Well known around these parts." Asophyre was both startled and revered, but before she could begin to formulate an adequate response, Yami blinked and let a long, deep breath escape.  
  
Asophyre's face held a trace of bitterness while Yami gaped at her. Kaiba spoke up to break the silence.  
  
"Thank you for sharing that with us. Not many people would have chosen the completely honest route." Yami took over at that point. "You could be of great help during our fight against the rebellion. For now, we're trying to formulate a strategy on how to predict his next move, but perhaps it would be better if the three of us worked on a strategy to counter-attack him if he ever rebelled. We can leave the predictions to others." He grinned at Asophyre, hoping to lighten the expression on her face. Asophyre returned it half-heartedly.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"What's wrong, Bakura?" Malik asked casually as he strolled over to where their leader was sitting. He had broken off the seeing-session abruptly and said he was tired, but Malik, being the closest to the leader, knew that it was something else. And believe it or not, he was worried about him, even if he was careful not to let emotion seep through. The last person who had received visible emotion from him was his sister, Isis. That was five years ago, when he was 11. He had hugged her and told her that everything was going to be all right, after their dad died. At least the old man went in his sleep. Natural causes. Peaceful death. Ever since then he'd built up a wall around himself, keeping hostiles out, but preventing well-wishers from entering as well. His sister was the only one who could get through to him, and even then he hadn't been very nice to him. He'd become bitter.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Bakura said, startling Malik, who chuckled.  
  
"Nothing, huh?" Bakura looked up at the tone of voice. Malik had a look of good-natured disbelief. "Just about the biggest understatement of Egypt." Bakura quirked an eyebrow, though his mouth had started to twitch.  
  
"So what is it, oh great and revered leader? Is it, possibly," And here, Malik gasped mockingly, "the pharaoh?" He was the only one who could carry on like this with Bakura. Each was the closest thing the other one had to a friend, and each was the closest thing the other one had to a brother. They counted each other honorary relatives, but no one else knew. Value placed on family could be perceived as weakness.  
  
"Oh, get out." Bakura swatted at Malik, who dodged it, smirking.  
  
"It's that girl, isn't it?"  
  
Bakura's head snapped up. "Quiet!" He hissed, casting an anxious look at the surroundings. If the gang knew their leader was hung up on a girl, that'd be the end of him. Thankfully, no one else was near. He signalled for Malik to follow him and they left the cave in pursuit of privacy.  
  
"How do you know?" Bakura queried once they'd attained a decent distance. "I never - "  
  
Malik waved that away. "It makes sense, doesn't it?" Malik asked quietly. "I'm the only one who knows that was your hometown. Yes, yes, don't act all surprised." He added with a raised eyebrow at Bakura's open mouth. "I overheard you talking to yourself after one of your raids on that town. I don't think anyone else heard. But you stopped dead after you saw a girl in the Crystal Ball. Well? Is it your childhood sweetheart?"  
  
"That's my Malik. Right in one" The blond boy scowled.  
  
"I'm nobody's!!! Not yours, not the pharaoh's, not even Isis'!!!"  
  
"Who's Isis? /Your/ childhood sweetheart??"  
  
"You mean I never told you? Just as well. If I tell you about her if you tell me about that exotic beauty after."  
  
"Deal"  
  
"Isis is my sister" Bakura groaned. The knowledge of a sister in exchange for knowledge of his childhood involving Asophyre? Unfair. But he would have told Malik anyway. He would tell his right-hand-man why he's actually rebelling against the pharaoh. "She's four years older than me, and she always took care of me. My mom died giving birth to me, and my father never cared much, so Isis sort of became my support pillar. She's the only person I love in this whole damned world." Malik looked at Bakura, a glint of defiance in his eyes, as though daring the albino to laugh at this public display of emotions. Bakura, however, remained quiet.  
  
"The girl," he began, "is special. Not only to me, but to that whole village." He took a deep breath, still trying to talk himself out of revealing his feelings. "She could summon birds, but phoenix seem to be particularly loyal to her. One of them, one that she calls Phire, is constantly with her. Most of the children, even if Phire has helped them one way or another, were afraid of Asophyre. Come to think of it, they were afraid of me, too. They seemed to think that orphans were bad to the core." The laugh that emanated from his throat sounded low and scratchy.  
  
"Yeah, it was a snobby village. Rich people, everywhere you went. Good for begging, I must say. But then, by pure chance, I found a job - working in the market - and a small lodging close to her house. That was when I met her. Perhaps it was the mutual fear of the children that brought us together. I wouldn't know. All I know is that those years were the happiest of my life. I'd grown to love her, but I didn't know whether she returned the feeling. The feeling of self-shame started to grow by then. She was the daughter of a famous sorcerer of the village, and a very adept sorceress herself. She was kind, gentle, and here I was, a scraggly orphan. It became so great that by the age of fourteen, seven years after I'd met her, I left. With only a few bracelets that I bought with the measly saving that I had managed to scrape together and a hurried note, I left to make a living in the wild. Who knew the way to prove myself to her would be to overthrow the pharaoh." Bakura laughed again, and Malik winced at the sound.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hopeless all right. But it doesn't matter. At least I have a goal in life." He said quietly. Malik patted him awkwardly on the back.  
  
"We'll get her for you. The pharaoh's rather young himself, barely older than us. Easy enough." The two shared a secret wink, containing knowledge of a dream and a quest, before heading back to the cave.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"So I'm thinking the easiest way to get to the pharaoh is to raid the snobby city and lay siege to it. From there, we'll stock up on supplies and perhaps willing rebels before charging." Bakura concluded, looking around at his men. A few of them were glaring at the piece of papyrus that he held in his hand, a roughly sketched battle plan. Others were nodding in agreement.  
  
"Hey Bakura!" One of his men, standing further off to the back, called out. Bakura frowned. He didn't like that tone of voice. "How come you get to plan everything? Don't we get a say in this? We risk our neck for you and you get all the fine things in life. A little unbalanced there, wouldn't you say?"  
  
A hushed silence fell over the group as heads turned to Bakura, who was working rather hard to keep his temper in check. He didn't quite manage it, though not for lack of trying. Malik sent a shot of warning at the offender.  
  
" Risking your necks? Why I get the top chair? Is that even a valid question???" Bakura's voice rose. "Each and every single one of you" he looked around at his men challengingly "was hand picked by me. I offered you a chance for survival; I offered you a chance for living. All of us, including I, were nobodies. None of us had money when we began. Most of us didn't even have any skills! I trained you, I instructed you, we shared everything and you have the gall to ask why I get the luxury, as you put it?" He was yelling by now. His hand reached behind him to a secret pouch oh his robes, drawing out a small striking knife.  
  
"If it weren't for me, all of you here would be starving. Is that not so?" More than one person nodded. It was true; Bakura had indeed helped them. "You are fairly new here, fool, and you do not know the ways of the trade as well as you should. Let this be a warning to you." Quick as lightning, his hand darted out and the striking knife flew into the air. Malik knew better than to intervene, and most other people parted. The young boy stood in horror, perspiring like mad as the knife came closer and closer.  
  
*CLANG*  
  
It struck the cave wall, inches from where his head would have been. Bakura leered at him before jumping off the rock he'd been standing on and walking away with Malik. He could hear the boy muttering darkly, but he was quite mad right there and then. He had gone to all this trouble, over two years, to raise the desert's most feared group. He had single-handedly started the gang, and that insolent brat had the gut to question his leadership.  
  
Malik caught up with him, glancing over his shoulder at the boy. "He's gonna be trouble" he said seriously, not looking at Bakura. The leader of the gang snorted.  
  
"I'd like to see him try" *~  
  
*** *** ***  
  
That was one long chapter *wipes sweat* All chapters until this story finishes will be of that calibre. I have everything planned out. And when I say planned out, I actually do mean it  
  
Tell me, does Zuzumea seem like a Mary-sue? If so, I'll work on her characterization...Thanks for bearing with me  
  
Oh, and if anyone thinks my grammar, spelling, punctuation and flow of words is so atrocious they'd like to sacrifice their precious time beta-ing and editing, be my guest. Drop me a line in a review or something  
  
Phire Phoenix 


	12. Hatred abrewin'

Author's Note: I've tried to make Zuzumea more, um, fault-full, I guess. It's hard. Keep those reviews a-coming - my goal is three reviews per chapter sometime before the story ends *sob* Joey's a bit OOC, but that's because I felt like it. And I bet most of you will recognize what the English Passage is all about. And so basically this past is completely AU to the actual Egyptian Past, just because I felt like it.  
  
Oh, and By the way: I know they probably don't have martial arts in Egypt, but I didn't know the other name for it, ok?  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Scrolls of the Past  
  
By Phire Phoenix  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Hatred A-Brewin'  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"He was spying on us!!!" Asophyre snapped indignantly the next morning, when Zuzumea had finally awakened.  
  
"Who?" Zuzumea's voice was muffled as she pulled her school uniform over her head and tried to arrange her hair in an orderly fashion. She only spared a second to glance at her Yami, then went back to taming the unruly locks that seemed to have run AWOL during the night.  
  
"Yami Bakura!!!" Asophyre said impatiently, pacing up and down. "He knows that you are learning about the past!! He knows everything that we've been doing!!! He's the one who stopped me from undoing the spell!!!" Asophyre was furious.  
  
"I don't realize why you're so mad at him. From what I've seen so far, he's really sweet, and he's hopelessly in love with you. Besides, if he didn't intervene, I'd be as stupid as the next person, with no knowledge of your ancient past at all. I mean, why not give him a chance. He is reincarnated, after all." Zuzumea said absentmindedly, pawing through her backpack. "Oh god, I can't believe it, where's my math homework???"  
  
"You haven't seen that much yet!" Asophyre brushed the impeccable logic of her Hikari aside. "You don't know what's going through his head!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Her Hikari muttered, now filing through drawers in search of the elusive piece of paper. Asophyre, glancing at her, frowned.  
  
"Are you sure you did it?" Normally Zuzumea would have bristled at the tone, had she not been too busy crawling under her bed  
  
"Yes!!! I did!!! I remember it was page ... oh crap" she breathed. "Crap, Crap, Crap..." She shot an anxious look at the clock and grabbed a fresh piece of paper from her desk. "It was - it was - it was page..."  
  
"As I was saying, I can't believe that git!" Asophyre continued, though her mood was slightly lifted at her Hikari's predicament.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry, you said something?" Zuzumea asked without even looking up. "Eh, could you talk to me again in detail about this at lunch or something?" She glanced at the watch again" I have precisely eight minutes to do forty questions." Asophyre snorted and disappeared inside the pen. There, she enjoyed a few moments of silent fuming before her eardrums were shattered by a high pitched squeal.  
  
"ARGH!!! I FORGOT TO STUDY FOR THE ENGLISH EXAM!!!" Asophyre shook her head and smiled  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Where were you last night???" Ryou asked indignantly while preparing breakfast. "Out to ruin my life again?" He slammed the plate down in front of Bakura.  
  
"Nope," Bakura said casually, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth. "As a matter of fact, I was trying to help you." He stole a glance at his Hikari. "You don't have to look so surprised you know. I'm not some sort of monster who'll eat you."  
  
"Oh really? What assures me of the fact?" Ryou snapped, but his curiosity got the better of him. "How exactly were you trying to help me?" He quipped, sitting down opposite of Bakura.  
  
"Oh, interested now, are we?" the tomb robber drawled, obviously relishing this moment. Sure, Ryou may have an innocence about him that was very softening, but nothing came in the way of profit. "Zuzumea likes Yugi. She admitted it yesterday."  
  
"And you would know this because..." Bakura shrugged.  
  
"I have my ways. Hey, don't believe me for all I care." Bakura conveniently left out the part where Zuzumea commented on Ryou's cuteness, and the fact that it was because of Asophyre that Zuzumea is biased about him. The trick to not lying is to conceal the truth when needed. Ryou was still staring at him disbelievingly.  
  
"And this is supposed to help me, because..."  
  
"You will know where her heart lies and you won't hurt yourself even more."  
  
"That's it!" Ryou threw the fork at the table. It bounced off and landed in his plate with a light 'clunk'. "We're back to square one now, aren't we? Trying to help me, my ass. This is just another way of convincing me that, quote, unquote, she is oh-so-bad for me. Well why, might I ask??? Why are you so prejudiced against her???" Bakura's face contorted into an ugly expression, but he set it back to a painful smile. Keep your temper, he reminded himself. Part of the plan. Keep your temper in check. He would have dearly loved to pass a comment about how ungrateful that pathetic little mortal was, but it was vital to the plan that he didn't.  
  
"I told you, I just know. Break your heart for all I care." He snapped, and was quite gleeful with his own performance. Just indignant enough for it to sound true, and just malicious enough to not betray the act. Perfect. And to finish it off -  
  
Bakura pushed the plate away and stomped off. Plopping down on the sofa, he turned the TV on, cranking up the volume to its max. Ryou growled menacingly before grabbing his back and heading off to school. Only when Bakura was sure that Ryou was well gone did he turn the TV back off again.  
  
"I'm not prejudiced against her. I just know her too well." Bakura whispered softly, spacing out.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Hey Ryou!" Zuzumea called. The said boy turned around to find Yugi and Zuzumea waving frantically at him, outside the Kame Game Shop. His heart sank. Could it be that there were some ounces of truth in what his Yami had said? Nevertheless, he jogged across the street to join his two friends. Even if Zuzumea liked Yugi, Ryou should be happy for his friend. No spiting him, and no being bitter. After all, Yugi /was/ his first friend here. Just have to keep that in mind.  
  
"Hello folks, top of the morning to you!" Ryou said cheerfully, pretending to sweep a hat off his head. Zuzumea giggled. "Did the lot of you study for the English Exam" Yugi nodded.  
  
"English's my worst subject." He said, wrinkling his nose. Zuzumea blushed lightly.  
  
"Erm, no. I just realized this morning that I forgot to do my math homework so that didn't give me much time to study." Ryou smiled at her good- naturedly.  
  
"Don't worry about, Z, I didn't study either." Both Zuzumea and Yugi rolled their eyes, laughing.  
  
As they progressed towards the school, Joey joined them, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. "Uh - Japanese - j-a-p-a-n- Oh, hi guys! -e-s-e. Example, he was Japanese. This company is Japanese." Ryou frowned, looking over his shoulder at the list. (I know Joey probably wouldn't study, but hey)  
  
"Joey, you're only on word three!" He berated lightly.  
  
"Um - yeah." With that, Joey bent over his list of words again and ignored them for the rest of the trip towards the impending doom. Evil, thy name is English, Zuzumea thought viciously, glancing at Joey's study-guide. Half of these words she had no idea what they meant, and the other half she didn't know how to spell. Just great.  
  
To their great horror, the teacher graded their papers during lunch and handed them back first period in the afternoon. Kaiba, who had once again got an A plus, held his test rigidly so that no one passing by his desk could fail to notice the grade. However, Joey and Tristan tried not to as the teacher called out their names.  
  
"I'm surprised at you, Joseph." The teacher said, handing a piece of paper to him. This only served to make him more nervous, and he didn't even glance at it as he proceeded towards his seat.  
  
"Why, Ma'am? Because he failed? That's nothing to be surprised at." Kaiba smirked, while others in the class laughed. Before Joey could retaliate, their teacher took the parole.  
  
"No, Seto, he did exceedingly well. An A minus, in fact." She frowned at him. "In the future, you would do better not depreciating your fellow students. Ryou Bakura, you're next, and an A plus, as usual." She added the last part almost as an afterthought, but it's not surprising considering he is British, after all. Kaiba sent Joey a venomous glare, who was currently in the process of blowing a raspberry at him.  
  
"Wow, Joey, that's really great!!!" Yugi exclaimed when he reached his seat. "Congratulations! I only got a B plus." He glanced at his paper. I misspelled entourage and entrepreneur. Then there were some sentence structure and punctuation problems." He sighed. "English is so hard."  
  
"Yeah, buddy, I feel for you." Joey patted Yugi on the back, then flashed a victory sign. "Just wait till I tell Serenity about this!!!" Zuzumea looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Who's Serenity?" Joey facefaulted and almost fell off his chair.  
  
"You mean I haven't told you??? I am such a dolt. She's my sister. We could swing by her place after school."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Joey?" Tea asked concernedly.  
  
"Whaddayamean??? Ohh..." Realization dawned at the meaningful stare Tea was fixing him with. "No, it's no problem at all, trust me. She'd be happy to see a new friend. She's tutored at the moment, you know, so she's pretty lonely. Next year she's coming to Domino high!" Zuzumea was still in the dark, but didn't complain as she would get to meet Serenity in the afternoon. Her mother had long since gotten used to her going somewhere with friends in the afternoon. According to her, it was a nice change from when she either ignored or insulted everyone except Zoey - and Amai, her other friend.  
  
"So what did you get, Tristan?" Joey asked, inching closer to his friend. "Oh, and by the way, me mom's working in the afternoon, until five, so we're safe till then." He added in a whisper to Tea, who happened to be sitting behind Tristan. Zuzumea caught nothing of it, and was more interested in Tristan's score, hoping her own wouldn't be brought up.  
  
"Eh - that's private information, not to be disclosed!" He announced, looking extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Come on, tell me, tell me!"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"All right, everybody, settle down." Tristan was spared a response when the teacher finished handing out the last test to the class of 45 (in China, the classes are usually from 50-70 *frown* 45 is a miracle, so don't say the classes are too big. I know this is Japan, but China's the closest reference I have). "That test was actually pretty good for this class, and you're slightly ahead of class B" She waited until the cheering had subsided. "But that doesn't say much as class B is quite behind in the curriculum." Everyone sweatdropped and groaned. This just meant more work.  
  
"Now open your books to page 56..."  
  
Yugi stared unseeingly at the blackboard as one of his classmates began to read the passage listed on that page. He wished he sat behind Zuzumea, so he could stare at her - wait, what was he thinking??? Why in the world would he, of all people, want to stare at Zuzumea? No, no, no, no, no, this was all wrong. He didn't want to stare at her!!! He wanted to stare at Mai...Didn't he?  
  
/Do I detect a hint of puppylove?/ his Yami asked teasingly, bridging the link between the minds. He sounded quite amused. /Can't decide which girl, can we?/ Yugi glanced at the textbook to make sure he knew where they were and that he could answer if he was called upon unexpectedly before answering. You never knew with their English teacher.  
  
/Do you have to read my mind every minute of every day?/ He asked, pretending to follow the fictional paragraph about a fourteen-year old punk saving some little boy and dying in the process. It looked interesting, better than reading the history about a guy who circumnavigated the globe - what they'd been reading yesterday. Fictional paragraphs are a lot more fun than historical ones, but their teacher insisted that historical ones are more in-depth in their writing style.  
  
/No, just when you're most inconvenient/ Yami smirked, knowing Yugi could sense it. /Besides, I'm right, aren't I? You do have a crush on her/ Yugi rolled his eyes. /Yeah, yeah/  
  
"Yugi Motou, would you please continue reading the next part." His sensei called out. He nodded and pulled the book closer to him.  
  
"Great, the first time he felt like going to school in about ten days - " he could feel his Yami ebbing away and smiled.  
  
Ryou stole a glance at Zuzumea. She seemed to be staring at Yugi rather than the book, with a strange look in her eyes. It appeared to be the look she was wearing when Kaiba chased Bakura all the way to her street and when his Yami had taunted the multi-millionaire openly. Admiration, maybe? He frowned as he, too, glared at the back of the head of the spiky-haired boy.  
  
/What's so great about Yugi???/ He asked in a very annoyed voice before remembering that Bakura had stayed home that day. Nevertheless, he continued ranting in his mind. /What does he have that I don't? Why is she falling for him? Why can't she like me, for once??/ He continued in that rein for quite some time, fuming inwardly. He knew that it was wrong to hate his friend like this, but he couldn't help it. This is the first time he'd ever felt this way about a girl.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Bakura had come with him. He was remaining rather quiet, staying in his soul-chamber; a silent observer. But right then, he had a very satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"This is Serenity!" Joey announced dramatically. "And this, is Zuzumea!" He pulled her forward from behind the group so his sister could shake her hand. "Serenity, Zuzumea. Zuzumea, Serenity. Serenity, Zuzumea. Zuzumea..." Tristan waved him off.  
  
"We get the idea, mate."  
  
"...Serenity. Serenity, Zuzumea." You could almost see the sweat sliding off the back of everyone's head.  
  
"Just call me Z." Zuzumea said uncertainly, and it was Serenity who took the initiative.  
  
"Hi, Pleased to meet you! I'm happy to see that you came despite the fact that it was Joey who led you here." She glanced at her big brother. "He is, um,"  
  
"Whacked out?" Tea suggested, snickering.  
  
"Yeah! Exactly!" The younger girl brightened while her brother scowled.  
  
"Hey, you girls talking behind my back there?" Serenity ignored him.  
  
"Why don't you two come to my room?" She led the two other girls down the hall and into one of the bedrooms. Before closing the door, she stuck her head back out. "Joey? Could you grab us three Iced Teas?"  
  
"Sure thing, sis." Joey replied confidently before realising what he'd agreed to. "Hey! I'm not your maid!!! Go get them yourself! And don't try any tricks in the future, ok! I'm not going to be at your beck and call..." He ranted while he went into the kitchen and grabbed them, as his sister inquired.  
  
"Get them yourself, you hear? Cus I'm not getting them, uhn-uh, not for the life of me. You're not making me do that kinda stuff..." By now he was at her door, holding the three cans. "So you might as well haul yourself off your butt and get them yourself." He pushed open the door. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you, Joey, I knew you would." Serenity said, smiling at him.  
  
Yugi and Tristan looked at each other before exploding in laughter.  
  
"What're you two laughing about?" Joey asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, Tristan, what DID you get on that test?"  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"We're going to try undoing the spell again." Asophyre said, while her Hikari got ready for bed.  
  
"Aww, do we have to?" Zuzumea whined, shaking the comforter and slipping inside.  
  
"Yes, we do. And I thought of a way we could counteract Bakura's spell." She added, seeing Zuzumea's open mouth. Her Hikari growled. Closing her eyes, Z let Asophyre do her work. It'd be no use resisting anyway. Her Yami was quite powerful, as she had seen from the previous dream. No doubt she'd be even more so with experience.  
  
This time, though, she felt no finger at her forehead, instead a surge of energy and some more low, indiscernible chanting was heard. As she drummed her fingers against the bedframe, the energy intensified, giving off warmth.  
  
"I can't do it" Asophyre said, breaking through the monotony of her drumming fingers. "Apparently Bakura's spell is more complicated than I thought. Not only that," she fixed her Hikari with an accusing glare, "a part of the mind is actively resisting."  
  
"Oops." Zuzumea muttered sheepishly. "I'm not trying to, honest! Uh, good night." She dived under the covers and ignored any further attempt of speech that Asophyre made. Her Yami finally gave up and retreated to her soul chamber.  
  
~* For the next two weeks, Asophyre went to the palace everyday, learning various martial arts and studying the files about her beloved Ryou. She still could not get over the fact that lovely Bakura would hurt anyone, but soon, something else took over her heart. Something that is a lot closer, and a lot more available: Yami. While she was amazed at Ryou Bakura's actions, she was even more stunned at how she was acting towards Yami.  
  
She would blush every time he made a joke, or every time he laughed at one of hers. She'd try extra hard to succeed when she was around him, and usually ended up with the worse of the deal out of nerves. She giggled a lot, and she tried to be close to him whenever she could. She had the constant desire to make him happy, no matter what the cost.  
  
It wasn't Yami who saw all this, and it wasn't Asophyre who realized what she was doing. It was Seto Kaiba. The priest, friend to the pharaoh, took everything in, in his ever-watchful manner. He who cared for the pharaoh like a younger brother was as protective as any relative could be, and had sworn it his duty to see that this boy, who had suffered losses at a young age and now had a mountain of responsibilities on his shoulders, would not be hurt again.  
  
Seto was a calm observer. He was always ready to pounce, but always held back, letting love run through its course. For it was as plain as day: Asophyre was in love with Yami. The way she acted, the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him, the way she was embarrassed whenever she did something stupid in front of him. There were none of that when she was alone, studying with Seto. And Seto didn't know what to make of this.  
  
He didn't know sufficiently about Asophyre to trust her. For all he knew, she could be a spy for the Dangers of the Desert. While he deemed it unlikely that Asophyre knew how to organize her brain so that the spell she had cast on them would only show them artificial information about Ryou Bakura, Seto was naturally suspicious and rarely let anything out of his sight.  
  
Sighing, he turned back to the work at hand. Being the pharaoh's most trusted man could be a pain at times. He studied Asophyre while she poured over the scrolls of papyrus, copying down what she thought was important, and frowned. The girl's writing sure was sloppy, but that could be changed if needed. Right now, they had to focus on Ryou. Unless, naturally, if the girl was a spy -  
  
Argh! Concentrate, Kaiba, concentrate. If the pharaoh trusts her, he, the priest, was in no position to question that move. Concentrate, and just work on educating her.  
  
"Excuse me, um, high priest, but what does this mean?" Her voice sounded across the hall and he perked up, sighing.  
  
"You don't have to be so formal. Just Seto is fine." He wondered why he was being so familiar with her after expressing extreme distrust to himself just moments ago. He sighed again, and picked up the piece of papyrus she had been studying. "Which one?" He inquired good-naturedly and began the long process of explaining when she eagerly pointed it out to her.  
  
Yami was standing by the door, unnoticed by the room's two occupants. He hoped that the clash with the Danger of the Desert would turn all right. What an ordeal this must be for the poor thing, fighting the boy whom she loves. Yami turned to go, but Seto looked up at that moment and caught his eye, smiling an appraising smile.  
  
An hour later, Asophyre stepped outside, yawning and stretching, blinking dazedly in the burning sun. Long hours of learning really took it out of a girl. She had never really liked school. Oh, sure, some subjects were fun, like Arithmetic, but history and geography and natural study - those were the worst. Looking around, she spotted a patch of trees and walked over, in hopes of finding some shade.  
  
"Tired?" An amused voiced asked her when she had settled down. With a yelp, she lifted her head and hit the back of it against the tree. Rubbing the sore spot, she looked around for the offender and found Yami leaning against a palace wall, smiling at her. There was a glint in his eyes that she couldn't identify, but it didn't worry her. It was probably her overactive imagination that had been on overload ever since Ryou became a part of life again. Her face split into a grin and she made as if to stand up. "No, no, you stay there." Yami told her and walked over to her."  
  
"So how're things?" He asked idly, still smiling.  
  
"Oh, ok, I guess. I'm not really cut out for fighting or studying. I'm usually a dunce and a slowpoke." Asophyre laughed. "But I guess knowing self defence is better than knowing nothing at all." Yami chuckled.  
  
"Not true, you little liar." Asophyre looked surprised. "You know something. You know a lot, actually." He turned his head and looked her in the eye. His eyes twinkled, and he seemed so charming. "Hmm...Do you love me?" His question had been so sudden that Asophyre almost answered yes. He leaned over, closing his eyes, expecting her to know what to do next.  
  
Asophyre pulled back, confused. Why was he acting that way? Why would he be so eager to kiss her? He didn't love her, did he? Relationships take time! He should know by now that she didn't take them lightly, after what had happened with Ryou. He should know by now that she was still secretly waiting for him. Then why was he so demanding?  
  
She hadn't realized that she spoke the question out loud until he replied.  
  
"So, I'm demanding, am I?" He asked quietly. This was not at all like him, although Asophyre hated to see him down. "Is that a bit too much to ask? Confessing to a girl that you love her and wondering whether the feeling is returned? Is that being demanding?"  
  
Asophyre stood up abruptly and backed away. Frowning, she balled her hands into fists and shook her head slowly, peering at Yami. This was all wrong. "Who are you?" She asked hesitantly. He laughed - a sound that sent chills up her spine although she had heard that exact same laugh so many times before.  
  
"Why I'm Yami, of course."  
  
"Asophyre, hey Asophyre!" Someone was calling her. Casting another glance at Yami, she turned towards the palace entrance. Hurrying out the doors and down the steps, splendid as ever was -  
  
Yami  
  
Asophyre's mouth fell open. The next moment, when she turned back to the one sitting by the tree, he had gone. She stood like that for sometime until the Yami that she had seen coming out of the palace had caught up with her. He put a strong hand on her shoulder and shook it.  
  
"Good job. Seto tells me that you've been making progress." He twirled her towards him. "Congratu - what's wrong?" At the sight of Asophyre's face, his grin dropped and his face took on an anxious hue. "Are you ok?" Asophyre shook her head disbelievingly, not listening to Yami. Maybe it had been all a dream. Maybe she's been studying too hard, and exhaustion combined with her love for Yami created that image.  
  
Wait a minute, Love? She was in love with him? Heaven forbid. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at Yami again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, I was just daydreaming." Yami chuckled.  
  
"Daydreaming. Well that's new." But he seemed to buy it, so she didn't push it further.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Malik looked around him again, to make sure nobody else from the Dangers of the Desert were following him. Bakura had instructed them to lie low for a few days and get some rest before the big rebellion took place, but you never knew. The boy who had spoken a few days back seemed as sulky as ever, and Malik had seen him muttering darkly to his friends, looking at Bakura.  
  
Waiting by a big rock in the shape of a camel's hump was someone clad in gold and blue, with a crown upon his head and black-red-yellow hair stuck up into the air.  
  
"Hello, my pharaoh." Malik said respectfully, sweeping a bow. When he straightened up, he saw that the pharaoh was looking at him. Malik held his gaze for a few minutes before both of them gave up and burst out laughing. While gasping for breath, the pharaoh tried to swallow some liquids from a flask that Malik gave him. By the time both of them had calmed down, his appearance had morphed into that of Bakura.  
  
"Good man." Bakura said proudly, thumping Malik on the back. He looked at the empty flask thoughtfully. "Good thing your sister knows a bit of magic." He commented casually. "You haven't told her what it was for, have you?" Malik shook his head.  
  
"But for some reason, she always knows anyway." He rolled his eyes. "It's a sibling thing. So how'd it go?"  
  
Bakura had a wolfish smile on his face. "She's just as I remembered. Same natural suspicion, same fast reaction, same observant mind. I came close to kissing her, too, which had been more than I could have hoped for. I just hope she won't think I'm sort of sick pervert when I do take over the palace. I'll make sure that she knows she'll be my queen for sure. But she seemed to like that blasted Yami quite a lot." He seemed a bit down on that last count. They'd started their walk back towards their lair.  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine." Malik assured him. "After all, who could resist a young, handsome face like yours? Or mine, for that matter." He pretended to take out a mirror and rearrange his hair." Bakura laughed, innocence just sparkling through. Because for all their cunning and all their scheming, they were only 16, after all.  
  
"Now let's get back. I believe Odeon has an idea about laying siege to Snob Town." Malik snickered again. After their silhouettes disappeared inside the cave, all was still.*~  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A/N: Odeon isn't that familiar with Malik, ok? The basic Egyptian genealogy is: Malik, Bakura, Yami, Asophyre, Odeon and Seto are all in the ancient past. The same people except Malik and Odeon are in the future, because I don't want to create another confusion for Zuzumea - having to associate everyone from the past with everyone from the future. Thanks for reading, and uh, please review! Constructive Criticism appreciated! 


	13. Love is in the Air

Sorry this is so late...  
  
I've started a mailing list for this story, so if you want to be on it, leave a review. Three of my reviewers have received a notice for the last two chapters.  
  
Thanks for the people who've reviewed, you know who you are!  
  
Please, I need to know if Zuzumea or Asophyre is Mary-sue!!! I like this story a lot, and I need to make my characters charismatic!!! So be as nitpicky as you can about the characterization!!! As soon as I finish this, and there are about four more chapters including epilogue left, I will rewrite this into an original story and send it into a publisher!!! So any constructive criticism is appreciated!!! Oh, and does anyone think the fact that there's more dream than reality in this story is, well hindering? Should I try to balance it out?  
  
My warmest welcome to Wolf Demon, the newest member to my reviewer bandwagon!\  
  
And last, but not least, any mentioning of Phire Phoenix in this story is NOT a self-insertion. I don't know how to explain it, but it isn't, ok?  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Scrolls of the Past  
  
By Phire Phoenix  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Love is in the air  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Bakura's sweating for Z, isn't he?" Joey muttered to Tea at lunch, glancing over to the white haired boy. Tea looked up from her lunch box and scrutinized Bakura. The boy kept shooting Yugi dark looks, seemingly muttering to himself. His bento lay forgotten to one side, and he seemed to be repressing an urge to go over and hit the shorter boy as he balled his fists.  
  
Yugi, on the other hand, was completely unaware of whatever Bakura was feeling. In fact, he appeared completely unaware of his surroundings. He was sitting in the grass with Zuzumea, grinning at her. While Zuzumea looked worried and more quiet than usual, Yugi showed no signs of realizing. At one point in time, Zuzumea stood up rashly and almost knocked Yugi over. After apologizing and excusing herself, she set off at a run and rounded the corner of the school building, out of sight.  
  
"Mm, yeah." Tea nodded. "What about Yugi, though? He seems to like her as well." She frowned and looked at the spot where Zuzumea had disappeared. "Little ditz, winning the affection of every boy around." Then she blushed, and avoided Joey's gaze.  
  
"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" The blonde asked teasingly. "Perhaps someone would like Yugi all to herself." He made a show of looking around nonchalantly, as though wondering whom that someone could possibly be.  
  
"Joseph Wheeler, if word of this conversation gets out, you'll wish you never met me." Tea announced menacingly, blushing deeper still and thumped him painfully on the back. She gathered up her things and left in a huff. Joey rubbed the spot she'd hit and glared at her retreating backside. Then he got up and went to join Yugi.  
  
The bell rang five minutes later. In the chatter of reluctant students bustling to get back inside the school building, Yugi spotted Bakura. Joey had been apprehensive and slightly doubtful at Bakura's self control and had been ready to defend his friend if the albino even showed signs of carrying out the actions that had been displayed in the white-haired boy's eyes earlier. (Make sense?)  
  
"Bakura!" Yugi called out. Bakura's head quirked slightly, almost unnoticeably and quickened his footsteps inconspicuously. These little things, though invisible to innocent Yugi, set Joey on the edge. Yugi glanced up at his friend, shrugging. "He must've not heard me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah that's it." Joey muttered, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that Bakura was avoiding Yugi. Who knew that a new friend could mean so much trouble? But he wouldn't blame Z, because after all, it's not her fault. Well, not entirely.  
  
Yugi approached Joey hesitantly after school that day, walking up to his desk and glancing at Bakura out of the corner of his eye. Joey thought he knew what was going on, but feigned ignorance.  
  
"What's up, Yug'?" He asked innocently, swinging his book-bag over his shoulder as usual. Neither Tristan nor Tea was anywhere to be seen and Zuzumea had already excused herself. Bakura had left moments before, and the few stragglers who were still in the classroom seemed completely occupied with their affairs.  
  
"Does Bakura seem - I dunno - distant to you?" Yugi asked, a little anxiously. Joey shrugged and did his best to appear indifferent.  
  
"I don't know, you're the only one who ever really got along with him, besides Tea."  
  
"Well, I don't exactly want to talk to Tea if what caused his behaviour is girl-related." Yugi smiled weakly.  
  
"What made you think that?" Joey thought his friend caught on faster than he usually would have, being rather naive and all. "Has he told you anything or that kind of stuff?"  
  
"No!" Yugi frowned. "That's the problem! He refused to talk to me all day. He avoided me at lunch, feigned deafness when I tried to ask him a question, ignored the note I sent him and didn't even look at me before he hurried out of the classroom. He's usually so friendly." Joey coughed, rolling his eyes. Yugi was always going to be the innocent one, wasn't he?  
  
"And why would you think that this is all girl related? He could be having a mood swing, he could be delusional, he could be offended at something you probably didn't even do, or he could simply be having a bad day." Joey was testing the waters, observing his friend carefully. Yugi shook his head slowly.  
  
"Just a hunch." Yugi confirmed. He didn't have any firm evidence, after all, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that Zuzumea was somehow involved in this. Why had she left so abruptly at lunch? Where did she go off to? She'd been almost late for afternoon classes.  
  
"Bakura - " Joey had almost been on the verge of telling Yugi what's wrong with Bakura when the boy spoke up.  
  
"I should force him to talk to me tomorrow." Yugi decided firmly, ignoring Joey. "I need to know what's going on." He looked up at his blond friend and smiled. "Unless it stops by tomorrow." Joey scoffed softly, but didn't finish the sentence he'd started. "Bye, Joey!"  
  
/Yami, are you there?/ Yugi asked as he was walking home from school, still pondering. He told Joey he would talk to Bakura, but he was quite undecided, should the truth be told, and he sought advice, even if it is from an ancient Egyptian Spirit.  
  
/Yes, little one. Where else would I be? What's wrong?/ Yugi hesitated. His spirit was awfully protective of him, and if he saw anything Yugi didn't, he might go after Ryou, or something.  
  
/Well, Bakura seemed really weird/ Yugi began uncertainly. /He was avoiding me all day/  
  
/Oh?/ Yami struggled to keep his voice even, although he had been instantly alarmed at the first phrase and inwardly, his emotions were battling one another. Bakura was acting weird. Or rather, Ryou was acting weird. It could be possible that Bakura is behind all of this, and it could be possible that his threat of repeating history is coming true. But the innocent one shall not know of this, not until absolutely necessary. However, perhaps Asophyre should be warned.  
  
/Yeah. He wouldn't talk to me at all, and I'm a bit worried that the spirit inside his Millennium Ring is behind this...And Zuzumea seems to take a part in this/ Yugi added, as an afterthought.  
  
/You are wise beyond your years/ Yami told him. He was happy that his young heir could figure out that much, but he was worried that the information would hurt him. Bakura was capable of doing anything, as he had shown on more than one occasion, only too happily. /But I do no know what is wrong with Bakura. I don't sense evil/ and it was a half-truth. While he was uneasy, Yami didn't feel evil around Bakura, just yet.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Perhaps." He muttered out loud, and pushed open the door to Kame Game Shop.  
  
"On a happier note - " Yugi stopped speaking, doubt in his voice. But Yami could tell it was nothing negative.  
  
/Yes?/ He prompted the Japanese boy, eager to get his mind off Bakura and Zuzumea.  
  
/I think I've got a - /  
  
/Yes?/  
  
/Crush on Zuzumea/ Yami almost laughed. This was one good aspect of history that was certainly repeating.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"So what was extraordinary in school today?" Asophyre, who had stopped following her Hikari to school ever since she found out Bakura had been intercepting her spells, asked when Zuzumea entered her room. The latter threw a pillow at her Yami grouchily, even though her Yami hadn't really done anything to aggravate her  
  
"Why can't you ask something normal, like how was school?" She said, slightly annoyed. Asophyre smirked.  
  
"Oh, because the standard answer is 'fine' and we all know that all is not fine, do we not?" Zuzumea grumbled.  
  
"Nothing." Zuzumea really didn't feel like telling Asophyre about the vibe of jealousy Bakura had been sending out all day, and in a sense she wasn't lying, as jealousy is more or less normal.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
While she did not believe that her Hikari was openly lying, Asophyre puzzled over the contradiction of this statement and the strong signal of dissent her instinct was sending her. But before she could question her Hikari further, she had gone down to dinner. Asophyre raised an eyebrow. While nothing interesting may have happened, her Hikari sure wasn't having the best time of her life.  
  
~*Asophyre was standing at the edge of the city, on the border of the desert, staring into oblivion. The last rays of the sun illuminated her face and the town behind her. It seemed empty, even though the houses were bustling with activity. It was almost as if Asophyre existed on a separate plane, dividing her from her city and vice versa. Her eyes held a glazed over look in them, and her eyelashes were unmoving. A cool breeze sifted through her hair, and still she took no notice. It was rather eerie the way she appeared to have been petrified, and only the moving of her chest indicated that she was still alive.  
  
Yami stepped through the street, winding his way towards Asophyre. From his position, he could see nothing of her face, but her position made him hesitate. He wanted to talk to her, ask her whether everything was ok, for after that afternoon she'd left in a daze. However, there was something that held him back, staying his voice that urged to call out to the girl. Then a sound drifted through the night air, startling him.  
  
It was a peculiar sound, more musical than anything. It was like a soloist and a choir at the same time, but there was something instrumental with it, although Yami could not discern voice from instrument, and indeed he doubted that it was either. But right then, he didn't much care for it was the most beautiful sound in the world, lingering on the note for about ten seconds before it died away gradually, pulling Yami's heart with it. Asophyre acted as though nothing had happened, and still did not turn around. Yami wanted to walk forward and question her about it when it returned.  
  
This time, it jumped on several notes, high and low, before settling into a scale. It slid up an entire octave, yet the ascend was barely noticeable, so smooth did the notes change. On the highest note it quivered, sounding mournful. Yami marvelled at the ability for a single note to sound so gloomy and depressing. Other notes, low chords, high arpeggios added themselves as background to the lasting sound, highlighting the mood before all of it went into a well-paced ritardando, and once again disappearing from the world.  
  
Yami looked around frantically, searching for the choir, the person, or the thing making this beautiful sound. No instrument he had ever heard compared to this and no voice came close to succeeding it. He stood rooted to the spot, straining his ears and hoping that it would return a third time. Asophyre still hadn't moved, and a soft wind was starting to gather, ruffling her straight black hair as well as Yami's unruly ones.  
  
Following Yami's wish, the music started up again. This time, rather than being cheerless and heartbreaking, it skipped around, letting the note die almost before it had been born. It could almost be described as a dance. Instead of the music being something to dance /to/, it appeared to be dancing itself! It told of laughter, amusement, fun, and countless other things, causing Yami to wonder whether this was, in fact, the same 'choir' he had heard before. He could imagine fluttering transparent wings twirling in the air, music resonating from them with every move.  
  
It felt as though the music was healing him, caressing his heart and making him forget his worries for a moment and returning him to the carefree and fun-loving young man he would have been, had there not been the weight of Egypt on his shoulders. He didn't even notice he had closed his eyes until the melody started to come to an end and he searched, once more, for the source.  
  
No sooner had he opened his eyes than something red and gold shot past his field of vision. It was headed straight for Asophyre, at an alarming speed. He wanted to call out to her, to warn her, but his voice seemed to have hidden itself in light of the dominating and awe-inspiring sound. Nevertheless, the next moment the blur settled, quite harmlessly on Asophyre's shoulder and he let out a sigh of relief. It was only then that Asophyre acknowledged anything other than herself in the world as she turned her head fractionally to greet the creature sitting majestically on her shoulder.  
  
Yami's jaw dropped as he took the chance to examine it, but next moment he berated himself for not realising sooner. The healing, the singing, and the link connected to Asophyre, it was all so obvious what it was. How could he have not known that it would be a Phoenix?  
  
And yet, the sight still took his breath away. He had only seen Phoenix in drawings, and even the most beautiful depictions paled considerably compared the real thing. The red and gold feathers that bedecked the bird from top to bottom had a flaming quality about them, as though they were indeed on fire. Its tail was long and elegant, and it was twirling around gracefully. There were three long and soft-looking plumes on its head, almost like a headdress. The wings were smartly folded, but the refinement of them did by no means go unnoticed. The bird didn't appear to have noticed Yami.  
  
"How are you, Phire? It's been a while, hasn't it?" Asophyre asked happily. The Phoenix let out a soft hoot, turning its beautiful head to face Asophyre. The latter laughed. "Oh really? Well, I'm sure he'll come to his sense soon enough and come chasing after you." Yami could hear the scolding in the Phoenix's reply, but that only made Asophyre laugh harder. She stretched out her hand to pat Phire on the head; on the three plumes to be exact. They flared up the instant Asophyre's hand connected with them, engulfing the former in flames. Sparks flew everywhere, narrowly missing Asophyre's face. "That old trick?" There was no sign of surprise or anxiety on Asophyre's face, only a wide grin.  
  
However, Asophyre's lack of worry didn't stop Yami from gasping audibly at the first sign of fire. With a swift and fluid movement, the Phoenix alighted into the air, circling Asophyre with concern. The girl herself whipped around so quickly that Yami gasped a second time. Her reflexes were fast, he'd noticed that since the beginning, but the expression of protectiveness on her face made Yami wonder just how much Phire meant to Asophyre.  
  
She relaxed visibly when she recognized who it was. Glancing at the magnificent bird, she coaxed it back onto her shoulder before walking towards Yami, a smile on her face. "What brings you here, pharaoh? Please excuse Phire's reaction, it's been a while since she's been around any human save me" She bowed slightly, taking care not to topple the bird in the movement. Yami winked at her. They had agreed that they would be formal in public, for who knows what spies Bakura might have stationed in the city, and Yami didn't want Asophyre to be put in danger.  
  
"That was wonderful." He whispered, disregarding her question. The Phoenix appeared to have understood him as it cooed gently, twitching its tail again. Asophyre looked at it lovingly.  
  
"Phire says 'thank you, your majesty'" Yami looked at it in wonder, but Asophyre replied before he could even form the question. "Yes, I can understand her, yes, it's a gift, and no, you can't really learn to understand her, but sometimes she can transfer her meaning across when her emotion is strong." Yami chuckled.  
  
"Another question then. Can you read minds?" Asophyre blushed and leaned closer to Yami.  
  
"Considering how we're supposed to be formal, we're not doing too good of a job, are we?" Louder she added, "It's an honour, pharaoh, for you to grace us with this visit. Long live the pharaoh!" Yami rolled his eyes, and pulled her even closer.  
  
"You are quite the drama queen, but tell me, will I learn more about Phoenix, and, well, yourself?" He whispered. Asophyre's eyes twinkled, dancing with mirth.  
  
"That depends on Phire." The Phoenix gave another hoot, an amused one this time, which roughly translates into 'what does he have to offer in return, then?'  
  
"What did she say?" Asophyre only giggled. Yami sighed with faked exasperation. "You are dismissed." He said, louder, not before smiling at Asophyre again. His hand squeezed hers, and he turned on his heel while Asophyre bowed in respect. As soon as he disappeared, Phire broke into a light, cheerful melody while her mistress danced around happily.  
  
"I think he likes me!!! I think he likes me!!! I really, really think so!!!" Those were the words anyone would have heard had they been in the vicinity. But the villagers, ever wary of Asophyre and her Phoenix, had long since gotten used to the summonings, and had taken to avoiding them, so that no one was around.  
  
Phire told her confidently.   
  
"If what?" Asophyre asked, a bit surprised. Phire tended to avoid people, having a bad impression of them after they taunted Asophyre about Phoenix and her ability to summon birds.  
  
Asophyre laughed and agreed. She should have expected something along those lines. After all, Phire would be a teenager if she was a human, and well, it would be amusing to see a Phoenix love triangle.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Yami tossed and turned in his bed that night, unable to get a certain someone out of his head. He had crushes before, since he was young, on cute girls he met while travelling incognito. But he had ignored the female population ever since his father started to become sick. That was five years ago, and two years ago, his father died. He thought he would be able to fall in love. In fact, that was part of his responsibility as he had to provide an heir. But Asophyre was the only one who came close to winning his affections.  
  
And in her case, it wasn't only winning his affections, but more like stealing his heart.  
  
She seemed completely at ease with him, and not eager to please him all the time, like some of the other girls he had met. She didn't seem to be after power or wealth, and appeared genuinely happy to see him every time he met her. It was like his dream come true.. He was sure he wouldn't get bored with her around, what with her rebellious streak, her mischievous nature and her cute paranoia, and he should very much like to spend more time with her.  
  
Yami shook himself mentally. He was thinking as though he wanted to marry her.  
  
Didn't he, though?  
  
Ok, so it was rushing things a bit, but wasn't she perfect? (In the eye of the beholder, remember...)  
  
And so his thoughts went on for the rest of the night, that by morning, he had barely had a wink of sleep, and was very grouchy; a mood that was easily cured by what Asophyre had in store for him. Something that he participated in actively, despite his fatigue and snappish manner.  
  
For not only had Asophyre invited her friend, Phire, to the courtyard, but several other Phoenix, too, by the name of Leris, Mitsuro and Kazery, two males and a female. In the process of learning, something else had happened, rather unexpectedly. Perhaps it would be best to take a closer look.  
  
"Amazing!" Yami exclaimed for the umpteenth time that day, watching the four birds fly around the courtyard, calling out to each other. Asophyre smiled and explained what they were talking about, or rather, what they were flirting about. She had called the other three and asked whether they would like to assist in showing the pharaoh the flight pattern of mates. When they appeared at the courtyard, Asophyre had paired Leris with Kazery and Mitsuro with Phire before any of them had the chance to protest, and they were stuck like that for the day. Neither Leris nor Mitsuro appeared fazed by this decision, thinking this to be only a demonstration, after all, and Phire, naturally, was ecstatic.  
  
And judging by the music Mitsuro was sending Phire, her plan had worked. Asophyre smiled and proceeded to explain how mates were sought out.  
  
Quite caught up in educating Yami, Asophyre didn't notice that all four of them had flocked together and that the other three were listening to Phire with interest. Kazery was laughing and the males just shrugged good- naturedly. Phire grinned at them the phoenix way before giving the signal to take off. They separated again, each with their own thoughts in their heads.  
  
Kazery was doing a very fast 'dance step' with Leris, coming dangerously close to Asophyre and winking at Phire at the same time. The latter signalled to Mitsuro and they followed suit, albeit on the other side of the human girl. Once in a while, the two pairs pulled away, so not to attract attention. Then with a high-pitched cry that none but the Phoenix heard, Phire dove towards her mistress who was still talking away.  
  
Mitsuro followed, making it appear as though it were just another step in the dance. They had the appearance of being caught up with one another. Leris and Kazery did the same, smiling at each other.  
  
Yami was the first to notice that the Phoenix had stopped paying attention to where they were flying, and was quite shocked to see both pairs heading for the oblivious Asophyre. With a jump, he pushed Asophyre out of the way. A collision was avoided, not that it would've taken place even if Yami hadn't noticed, but momentum carried the two humans forward, causing both of them to land on the courtyard floor rather painfully.  
  
And oh, happy chance, Yami's face happened to be awfully close to Asophyre's when they landed. He was panting softly as he gazed into her black eyes, his heart beating faster than it was supposed to, even with the effort of pushing Asophyre away.  
  
"Thanks" she muttered, staring back into his eyes.  
  
And then, simultaneously, they leaned closer together. Yami closed his eyes and let his lips caress those of Asophyre's. The latter spared a grateful glance towards the hovering Phoenix before raising her arms to embrace Yami.  
  
The kiss was short and sweet, and when they pulled away, both faces were as red as tomatoes. Neither noticed Seto slipping away quietly, an amused smile on his face.  
  
The Phoenix all congratulated each other, and with a short notice called to Asophyre, they left, still in the pairs that they'd been assigned with. By now, even Kazery was happy with the arrangement, that much was obvious form the way she flew closer to Leris.  
  
"I think I love you." Yami whispered, ignoring everything else. So what if it was rushing things? If his heart said he loved her, then he loved her, and the whole world should know.  
  
"Likewise." Asophyre smiled at him. He was the first to get up, and he pulled her to his feet. They returned to the palace, hand in hand, foolish grins plastered on both their faces.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Under a disguise of a beggar boy, Bakura entered the busy market. This time, he wasn't out to steal or plunder, but rather just to check out the condition of the city and think of ways it could be besieged. Or at least, this is what he told his gang. In fact, he was just enjoying a carefree scroll in the city without being chased or taunted, and he hoped to catch a glimpse of Asophyre.  
  
He didn't see her, but he did see the next best thing.  
  
Asophyre's younger sister, Sorella, happened to be at one of the stands, scrutinizing a piece of jewellery carefully and trying to bargain with the vendor. He watched her until she'd decided to buy it, and then, as soon as she turned away from the stand, he grabbed her and pulled her into an alley. Covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream, Bakura whispered words of comfort, for he didn't wish to harm Asophyre's family.  
  
With that, he took part of his disguise off, enough for Sorella to recognize him.  
  
"Ryou!" She exclaimed, but was shushed almost instantly.  
  
"Shh!!! Do you want me to get caught???" Bakura cast an anxious look around. He was sure Sorella knew about him and the Dangers of the Desert, but he had to trust her. Sorella smiled at him warmly. Bakura felt bad about using Sorella to get information about Asophyre, but what else could he do? "It's been a while. I'd like to catch up on what's been happening. Do you have a moment? Oh, and please don't tell Asophyre about this."  
  
And Sorella, who had always had a crush on him and who wouldn't dream of selling him out, agreed not to. She did keep in mind all that Asophyre had told her about the Dangers of the Desert, but decided to give Bakura the benefit of the doubt. And anyways, if Bakura wanted to hurt her, he could've easily done so already. Bakura sighed at the look of acceptance on her face. She was as he had remembered her, innocent and kind. Before he'd run away, he always regarded her as his little sister. He put his disguise back on and together, the two of the went into an inn to reminisce about the past two years.  
  
*** *** *** Pruningshears: Thanks for pointing it out, and I would need to do a lot more research to make this story more plausible, although I do believe that the Egyptians only carved about their victories to appear invincible to posterity...arrogant fools *wink*  
  
I don't know too much about Phoenix, so if any of you are experts, tell me? Pretty please? Yes, most things described here are highly improbable, not to mention there are quite a few plot holes, but don't worry, they will be resolved as soon as possible, as I have reasoning for most of them.  
  
And another thing, when they landed, they were NOT on top of each other. Yami's hands were on Asophyre's shoulder, but his body was on the floor. So it's kind of a sprawled position. In short, they were lying BESIDE each other. Get your mind out of the gutter, I don't write stuff like that! 


	14. Plan in Motion

You like me!!!! You really like me!!! You really, honest to goodness, really, really like me!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!  
  
Oh, and thanks to Wolf Youkai for pointing out the little problem with Phoenix speech. It's fixed now, so if you were a bit confused, go back and read it.  
  
The following people reviewed: Crazy-4-Bakura, Yami Crystal (good to have you back :D), Wolf Youkai Mistress ofCanines, yamachan*is my*man and pruningshears!!! In other words, all my reviewers have left a review!!! Thank you so much!!!  
  
And welcome to Ky Doppelganger, the newest feeder of Phire Phoenix Chan's Ego  
  
Please read Callas-and-Ivy's stories!!! Do it for me, please? Ok, so that wasn't the best tactic, but please read them! It means a lot for me, as she is the best online friend I have, and also an extremely talented writer, but for some reason or another, her stories aren't as popular as they deserve to be. I know that most of us write for the joy of writing and not reviews, but they are nice and can make a person feel better. So please??? Thank you!!!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Scrolls of the Past  
  
By Phire Phoenix Chan  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Plans in motion  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Have any luck talking to Bakura?" Joey asked lightly, at lunch the next day. Yugi shook his head and stared at his bento forlornly. From his expression you would have thought somebody died, but then Yugi had always been big on acceptance. It was hard not to be, what with the Heart of the Cards, not to mention some Egyptian Spirit that duelled for him. And he wanted Ryou to feel accepted, so naturally it was depressing to see him distance himself.  
  
"He was avoiding me, and I didn't even get a chance to corner him." The younger boy sighed. Not only was Ryou acting peculiar and elusive, but also Zuzumea had been in a dreamy state all morning, not really paying attention to anything and rather giggly. That didn't really help with what he wanted to do.  
  
"Hey Yugi, you still with me?" Joey waved a hand in front of his friend's face, who started and glanced at him guiltily. Joey took a sip of his juice. "Man, what's with you people? First Bakura, then Zuzumea, and now you!" Yugi smiled wistfully.  
  
"So you noticed that Zuzumea's acting weird, too?" Joey nodded. "I know this isn't exactly your field of expertise, but I was wondering whether you could offer your opinion." Joey stared at his friend. Yugi sounded serious and he wanted Joey's advice. This wasn't exactly reassuring, as Yugi is normally easy-going. Nevertheless, he motioned for Yugi to keep talking. A blush settled on Yugi's face.  
  
"Um, it's about, well, Zuzumea." Joey rolled his eyes. Weren't they all? Yugi, however, didn't notice and proceeded to stare at the grass embarrassedly. "I, uh, you know, like her."  
  
"Well that's a big surprise." Joey muttered under his breath. He thought he knew where this was going, and shrank from the prospect of helping Yugi make such a big decision. Of course, the chances of Yug' getting rejected weren't great. Just as Yugi fancying Zuzumea was obvious, it was quite apparent that Zuzumea herself was hung up on Yugi. Now what a relationship could do to Bakura was a whole other matter.  
  
"Should I, well, let's say, uh..." Yugi fidgeted with his chopsticks and trailed off uncertainly, glancing at Joey hopelessly.  
  
"Ask her out?" Joey ventured helpfully. Yugi nodded. Joey didn't want to enlighten his friend about Bakura, but it made him uncomfortable to keep such a big factor to himself. And he could always beat up whoever's against the couple, that should be easy enough, considering how Bakura was the quiet, shy one and Joey the one who used to pick fights twice a day. "I'd say go for it, Yugi. It'll put your heart at ease, because then, even if she says no, which might I add is highly unlikely, at least you know what could have been. If you keep it in now, you'll always wonder how it might've gone."  
  
"Yeah, good point, thanks." Yugi smiled pensively. Then he peered at Joey closely, scrutinizing him and making the blond slightly uncomfortable. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you've been watching those chick flicks Tea is always renting at the local video store." Joey flushed a deep red and quickly averted the topic.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Zuzumea grinned happily at Yugi. Students bustled around them, chattering cheerfully, some muttering phrases like 'TGIF' and 'I thought that week would never end. Zuzumea pulled Yugi a little further away from the crowd, and kept holding his hands. "You are so sweet, Yugi!!" She exclaimed blissfully, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Of course I'll go out with you!!!" She gave him a hug, and then, seemingly embarrassed by her actions, waved a goodbye at him before running home, not even hearing him call out "Thank you!"  
  
Yugi sighed in relief and joy, practically melting from that short peck she'd given him. In his soul chamber, he could hear his Yami sighing also, and chuckled. /So, why're you so happy?/ Yugi asked as he fought his way through the crowd to Joey, Tea and Tristan, who were standing by the gate. /If history is repeating, then that would mean that she's kissed you like this before, and since you said she was your fiancée, that would mean that you've kissed lots of times before/ Yami laughed good-naturedly.  
  
/My boy, when you're in love with someone, you want their attention as much as you can, not matter how much of it you already have/ Yugi shook his head. No matter how serious Yami appeared to outsiders, there was always a playful streak in him. He wished he knew why Yami closed himself so often, and he wished he knew of Yami's past. (in this version, he doesn't know, except that Yami's the pharaoh) /I'll try to keep that in mind/ Yugi replied, and shut the link when he reached his other three friends.  
  
"Whoa, Yugi, from the way your face glows like the setting sun, I'd say she said yes." Tea commented, sniggering even though her chances of going out with Yugi had just been reduced to cinders. Ah well, can't have everything in life. Yugi's hands flew to his face, making Tea smirk.  
  
"Well?" Tristan asked impatiently. "Is Tea right? Did she say yes?" Joey elbowed Tristan, shooting him a look that clearly said 'dunce'.  
  
"Of course she did! Don't you ever notice anything??? If she had said no, would she have kissed him and then run off, grinning from ear to ear?" Tristan scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Uh, I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at Ribbon. (From the Manga)" Joey sweatdropped.  
  
"Dude, she already turned you down." Tristan shrugged. "Well, hafta get going, told Serenity I'd take her to the beach today. Ciao Yug, see ya tomorrow you guys." Yugi winked at Joey at the mention of the beach. He knew where that was from.  
  
Ryou walked past them coolly, not even glancing at his former friends. He thought that if he did, he would for sure be inclined to break something in the vicinity. Yugi made as if he wanted to talk to him yet again, but Joey, who had lingered upon seeing Ryou's hostile expression, elbowed him in the ribs and held him back. No comments were passed, but the ice-cold hatred that constantly flickered in and out of Ryou's eyes caused a shiver to run down Joey's spine.  
  
Not until he was a safe distance from the school did Ryou break into a run. Right then, he wanted more than anything else in the world to hurt Yugi, to make him feel pain. He overlooked the fact that he was thinking and acting like Bakura, and he overlooked the fact that it would be unfair to Yugi. All he cared about was that he had asked Zuzumea out once, but she had said yes to /him/!!! That deserved to be punished. Perhaps he should ask his Yami to help!!!  
  
That last thought alone should have alerted him and brought him back to his senses, but as they say, Love Blinds, and Ryou's love for Zuzumea had blinded him to the truth and clogged his judgement.  
  
Bakura chuckled sinisterly, out of earshot of Ryou. So, the innocent one had a dark side too, had he? The virus he had planted was working admirably, and within week, perhaps even days he should be able to take the Millennium Puzzle away from Yugi, which in turn could free him forever from the blasted Millennium Ring. Then the world shall once again know the name of Ryou Bakura.  
  
Ryou slammed the door open and threw down his backpack violently, causing the coat rack beside it shake ominously. Bakura quickly slid out of the Ring and sat down in front of the TV, posing rather convincingly. When Ryou entered the living room, his eyebrows pulled together in a frown and his mouth set in a grimace, Bakura smirked at him.  
  
"Well I suppose that I was proven right, as usual." Ryou simply sent him a glare. He snatched up the TV control and closed the loud contraption. Then he sank with a low growl on the armchair. Silence.  
  
"What did you do in the past?" Ryou snapped abruptly, turning his head to stare his Yami in the eyes. Funny, Bakura thought to himself. If he used that glare all the time, bet it would be a cinch to take over the school or something. Outwardly he sneered. Just because he didn't want his Hikari to be hurt emotionally doesn't mean that he wasn't going to use Aibou to get to Yugi.  
  
"Like you could pull off what I did then. I had a legion of trusted men behind me, plans that had been laid out months ahead and years of experience in these matters. You, well let's just say that you're - "  
  
He was cut short as Ryou's fist hit the coffee table in front. Bakura watched amusedly while Ryou's eyes narrowed and sparks seemed to fly. "Spare me. Just tell me what you did, Tomb Robber." Ryou snarled through gritted teeth. Bakura raised an eyebrow. /It/ shouldn't be doing this much damage. It seems that /it/ was fuelled quite a bit by Ryou's own anger. Well, so it is true when they say that those with the mildest temper are the scariest when it flares up.  
  
"I stormed the palace, gave him a piece of my mind and attempted to kidnap Asophyre. She was mine in the first place, but nooo." The Yami said calmly, as though what he was discussing was no more unusual than what would be cooked for dinner or when he was going to go grocery shopping. Ryou, who normally would've seized this chance to ask about Bakura's past, suddenly laughed, a laugh that was different than his usual laugh. Rather, it was cold, mirthless and almost, well, cruel.  
  
"And you lost."  
  
"Yep." Bakura drawled, trying to keep his temper in check and maintain the guise of the nonchalant loser. Trivial things had to be overlooked in favour of the big prize: The Millennium Puzzle, and Freedom. Oh, and a little thing called World Domination. Nothing important, really. Who knows, perhaps Ryou could become his right hand man. He had to make sure that Ryou wouldn't see through his scheme. For all the good /it/ was doing, /it/ can't take total control. "Of course, you could just give him a piece of your mind and take away what's important to him." Bakura hinted, hoping Ryou wouldn't notice the eagerness in his voice.  
  
Ryou smiled nastily. "What's important to him, eh?" He got up, sent his Yami a meaningful look and left through the backdoor. Bakura cackled uncharacteristically.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened slightly when he got up from the couch and opened the door in response to the urgent sounding doorbell. "Hey Ryou" he stammered uncertainly. "What's up?" Now that the opportunity had arisen, Yugi was shy to talk about Zuzumea.  
  
"Hello, Yugi. Fancy joining me on a walk?" Outwardly, Ryou appeared as nice as ever, as though the past days had never happened. Yugi nodded and grabbed his jacket. /Be careful, Aibou/ He heard his Yami whisper warningly. /I will/  
  
They walked up the street, not really talking. An apprehensive air hung between them as they ambled towards the local park. Young kids ran past them, laughing mischievously with their indignant mothers hot in pursuit. Once an old lady stared at the puzzle and the ring, muttering 'youngsters these days'. Yugi smiled. It was nice, just walking like this sometimes, enjoying the fresh air. Then he remembered that Ryou, who had looked extremely murderous just that very afternoon, was by his side.  
  
"Things sure have changed a lot since - two months ago, haven't they?" Ryou started the conversation casually. He didn't know how much longer he could act the nice British boy. He longed to yank that puzzle right off Yugi's neck. Yugi tensed. Even though it wasn't official, he knew Ryou was talking about Zuzumea. For now, he would just go along with it.  
  
"Yeah, they have." He agreed half-heartedly. They turned into the park and sat down on one of the benches, watching some kids play in the playground. "Hmm, Ryou, tell me...Do you fancy anyone?" He hoped his voice sounded light-hearted, as though it was just an idly curious question between friends. Ryou almost snapped at him, but calmed himself just in time.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Zuzumea's nice, isn't she?" Out of the corner of his eye, Ryou observed Yugi reaction. But it was as though a curtain had been pulled in front of the shorter boy's face. There was no change whatsoever, and it was as though Yugi hadn't even heard him. But next moment, that statement went down the drain.  
  
"Zuzumea? Really?" Yugi cast his eye around the park while trying to think of something to say. The white-haired boy seemed to enjoy Yugi squirming. "Does she know that?"  
  
Ryou's anger was threatening to surface as he told the truth. "Yes, I've asked her out once." There was no need to ask what Zuzumea's response had been; that much was obvious from the tone of his voice. Yugi shook his head sadly.  
  
"Ryou, I'm sorry, I - " Ryou cut him off harshly.  
  
"For what? For taking my girl? Oh, who'd get mad at you for that? Little Yugi, always the centre of attention. King of everything, friend to everyone. You have everything you could possibly want! Why do you want to ruin my life, as well?" Ryou didn't notice that this speech was quite similar to the one he gave Bakura when Zuzumea first arrived. He had jumped up and was glaring at his former friend menacingly. The latter felt his cheeks grow hot and knew he was turning red, but not of embarrassment; rather, it was anger.  
  
"Your girl? Zuzumea doesn't belong to anyone! She's a free spirit, and you have to respect her opinion!!!" People were starting to stare, but neither boy gave that any thought.  
  
"Hah! That's what you think, isn't it?" Ryou spat venomously, so viciously that Yugi jumped a little. "Free Spirit, is she? Bet that's what your Yami told you!!! BECAUSE SHE IS NOT FREE!!!" Birds flew out of a nearby tree in distress when Ryou raised his voice even higher. "She was under a spell, you insolent idiot! Your Yami, your precious Yami, had cursed her so she would stand with you! That's the way it was in the ancient days, too!"  
  
Yugi sprang to his feet. "Since when did you start believing that tomb robber?" He hissed. Both boys were acting quite out of character, but both were protective of that which they believed in, and especially in Yugi's case, those whom they loved. "Your Yami tells you that she was cursed and you believe him??? Hasn't he given us enough trouble???"  
  
"You know, Yugi, maybe my Yami isn't the one who's been giving us trouble." Ryou sneered. "During Duellist Kingdom, when I was quite new to the Ring, I didn't remember much if my Yami took over. So who knows, maybe your Yami's the evil one, and you just don't want to acknowledge it. All I know and all I accuse my Yami of have been coming from you. Why should I trust you rather than my past self?" Yugi's mouth dropped open at this newest attack.  
  
"Why??? Because I've almost lost someone through the power of a Millennium Item and I would NOT abuse the power!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Says who?" Ryou muttered. "I don't believe you, Yugi Motou, and I don't think I ever will again. I was foolish not to trust myself, and rather put myself in the hands of people like you." Contempt was heavy on that last word. "You've taken something dear to me, and let me return the favour."  
  
Before Yugi could react, Ryou had stepped forward and was attempting to yank the puzzle away from him. Yugi backed away, one hand clutching his puzzle and the other hand trying to pry Ryou's hands off. He slammed into the bench, wrenching with all his might. The look on Ryou's face was one of hatred and vengeance. It was almost as though he was another person.  
  
"What's with you, Ryou? This isn't like you." Yugi choked as Ryou tried another tactic, and instead grabbed his throat. Not enough to kill him, but enough to make Yugi loosen his grip. Although Ryou wouldn't have minded sending Yugi to the shadow realm, he would need his Yami to do that, and he had wanted to handle this alone.  
  
"What's with me? What's with me?" Ryou jeered, turning the puzzle this way and that in an attempt to grab it out of Yugi's hand. "There's nothing with me. I'm just reacting the way anyone would if they knew that the girl they like has been put under a spell by the person they thought was their friend!" He panted.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No..." He said feebly, then "YAMI!!!!" The last was cried out in a heart-breaking manner. At Kame Game Shop, where the spirit currently was, the aforementioned felt a tug at his heart. 'Yugi' he muttered, and started to run.  
  
But before he was even halfway there, a golden glow surrounded the puzzle. Ryou relinquished his grip on the Millennium Puzzle quickly and very suddenly as though he had been burned. His other hand released Yugi's throat to examine his fingers. There was no sign of injury, but excruciating pain had shot through them the moment after Yugi had yelled for his Yami.  
  
Yami appeared at the place where the two boys were, and his features paled. Yugi was sitting on the bench, clutching his throat with one hand and wheezing slightly. His other hand was wrapped protectively around the puzzle, and his feet looked very tense, as though they were ready to kick. Ryou turned his head at the sound of commotion and a look of panic came over his face. "I'll be back." He whispered, and ran off. There was no sense of regret in him. Bakura knew all that had happened the instant Ryou entered the door. And while he still didn't have the puzzle yet, the plan was in gear. He was very satisfied - that was obvious from his shark-like grin.  
  
"Aibou, are you ok?" Yami asked concernedly. Yugi nodded, panting. When he calmed himself, he muttered slowly and thoughtfully:  
  
"That must've been Bakura who took over Ryou's body again." Yami shook his head sorrowfully, his eyes full of anguish.  
  
"No, I don't believe so."  
  
Yugi looked up at his Yami, fear and concern in his eyes.  
  
~*"Seto, I think it's time you knew what was going on." Yami announced on afternoon, a week after their initial - and passionate - kiss. For a whole seven days, they had acted like a bunch of idiotic thirteen-year olds, giggling and laughing and whispering and whatnot. Of course, this earned them quite a few frowns from Kaiba, as most of the communication went on during Asophyre's lessons. A lot of smiles, too, but they didn't notice that. Asophyre giggled again, at Yami's statement. For some reason, when you're in love, everything seems wonderfully humorous and the world is a great place.  
  
"Asophyre and I - " Here, he shot her a glance, "are, um, well, you see, that is..." Now that it actually came down to saying it, his tongue seemed a lot less slick. He had started to blush and the sight was rather amusing, even to Seto.  
  
"In love? Enamoured of each other? Hopelessly lovesick? Eager to engage right away? Or better yet, to wed right away?" His joking words made Asophyre blush, twinning Yami. Yami waved an annoyed hand at him, as though swatting away a pesky fly. Seto laughed at the gesture.  
  
"How'd I know?" He asked the unvoiced question that was on both Yami's and Asophyre's mind. "Well it is rather obvious, isn't it?" Seto chortled. Yami looked at Asophyre slightly embarrassedly and a bit put off, before turning back to his advisor.  
  
"Do you think anyone else noticed? The servants? Cooks, maids, you know..."  
  
"No doubt."  
  
Yami rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. "Then I suppose it's pointless to put this off any longer." Hesitantly he reached into his pocket. "I mean, I know it's hurrying it and all, and that I'm being forward." Yami withdrew a small, wooden, intricately carved box, about the size of a hamster (¬_¬ for lack of better simile), talking all the while and locking eyes with Asophyre, who seemed entranced. "But you know what they say, Love waits for no one. And I certainly won't be waiting any longer."  
  
Yami, ever the gentleman even if he is the pharaoh, pushed away his chair and knelt on the floor. He carefully opened the box. Inside, cushioned on velvet, sat a jewel encrusted golden ring, that looked like it might be worth ten years or more wages of an average Egyptian. A ruby was in the middle of it, and sapphires and emeralds around it. He took Asophyre's hand, took the ring, and gently slipped it on her right hand. "Will you marry me?" (uh, how do they propose to each other in Ancient Egypt?)  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Afterwards, Asophyre couldn't tell how she'd gotten through the rest of the day without fainting. Or perhaps she had fainted, and just didn't remember. All she knew was that as soon as she'd agreed and jumped off her chair to engage Yami in a tight embrace, Seto started to clap. Her magical instincts, put on alert by this sudden burst of happiness, reacted accordingly without her meaning to. Red, gold, blue, green, white, violet, periwinkle, peach - sparks of every colour flew out of the tip of her fingers, alighting into the air and exploding in a shower of fireworks. Servants burst into the room, startled by the racket and light, but withdrew immediately, whispering among themselves with joy and with knowing smiles on their faces. When she'd left the palace to go home that night, almost everyone smiled at her and told her that it was good that Yami would now have a companion. Her face was red as a tomato by the time she reached the street, and even there she could help but skip on her way and break into song every two minutes.  
  
Her family's reaction was only too predictable. Mass hysteria, excited squealing and much dancing. Sorella had been more inclined to take this as a joke, but one look at the golden ring was enough, not to mention the inside of it was engrave with the lettering 'Asophyre of the Emika Clan, Queen of Egypt' and Yami's insignia. Even if someone had forged the insignia, which would be highly unlikely as only the palace smith had the skills to do it so detailed, and so small, nobody in this kingdom would be foolish enough to engrave something such as Queen of Egypt for anyone who wasn't the Queen of Egypt. That could be taken as rebellion and treachery. That, plus the fact that Asophyre couldn't keep a practical joke to herself for very long, convinced all of them.  
  
Asophyre told them that all would be arranged, that her family wouldn't have to worry about the plans and the details too much, and that she would update them every day. She assured them that she'd try and convince Yami for them to live in the palace after the wedding, for she couldn't bear to be away from Yami, but she wanted to spend time with her family, too. And besides, Yami and she had agreed that until the engagement was officially announced, which would be in a week or two, Asophyre would stay with her family. What happens after that remains to be seen.  
  
Sorella, in all fairness to her, wasn't too jealous. Besides, that palace guard was a serious hottie.  
  
If Asophyre's father had his way, he would have run out on the street and shouted the news for all to hear. But he didn't, as Asophyre held him down and told him that it was to be kept secret until Yami decided to release that information. Sorella felt guilty that she would have to disobey her sister.  
  
While the family bombarded Asophyre with further questions that were starting to repeat themselves, Sorella went upstairs and scribbled a note. "Asophyre engaged to Yami." Funny how, in penning these four words, her heart grew heavier and heavier. She rolled the piece of paper up and tied it with a blue sash. She grabbed another piece of string and hurried downstairs, slipping out the door. Sorella grabbed a random stone, and with the spare string, tied it to the sash.  
  
With a furtive look around her, she ran towards the edge of town. A little stretch into the desert there was a big cluster of stones, forming a small mountain. Sorella counted under her breath, to the sixth stone from the left. Between it and the seventh stone was a small gap. Barely enough for her hand to slip through. Inside was a bigger space, and deeper than one would've thought possible. Sorella pushed the stone through, to the extent that her hands could still retrieve it, but that it wasn't visible from the outside.  
  
After the deed was done, she turned away from it and started home, occasionally glancing back at the clumpy silhouette that shadowed against the rising moon with remorse. But her promise to Bakura to keep him updated had been made before the engagement, and a promise is a promise. She opened the door to her house, or rather, mansion, as silently as possible and went inside.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Atta' girl." Bakura muttered, as he lay flat on his stomach, reaching inside the crack to see whether anything was there. He was wearing the white robe again, with the hood pulled low over his eyes. He didn't need to see, not while getting out the message from Sorella. Malik stood off to one way, keeping watch so that no one could approach Bakura without him knowing.  
  
With a thump, Bakura switched positions and sat on the sand cross legged. He ripped off the string and unfolded the neat message. In it were four words. Four words that made him roar at the sky, only to be shushed by Malik so that they wouldn't attract attention to themselves. Bakura fumed silently then, breathing heavily. The leader thrust the letter at Malik when the latter expressed his puzzlement. His eyes widened and he stared at Bakura with sympathy.  
  
"He. Will. Pay." Bakura announced, squeezing each word from between his clenched teeth. When the leader and founder of the Dangers of the Desert got that look in his eyes, it was better to get out of the way.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
I know that Ryou wouldn't usually behave like this (in the future/present) No flames, please, as I have a reason for his actions. If you can guess what it is, then the next chapter is dedicated to you. 


	15. The Way Minds Work

Heya! School started up so I won't be able to post as much as I'd like to. I'll try to do so at least once a month, once every two weeks if I can help it. Anyhow, here's the new chapter! It's longer than usual to make up for my absence ^^ Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed, and welcome to FALLEN-S *grins* Yeah, it's a good idea, and no, I won't take it as a flame. In fact, even if you hadn't specified, I wouldn't've minded. For I while I spelled it 'yoai' cus it essentially means slash, and 'ai' means love, 'yo' in chinese sort of means friends, so I thought it might be an ff.net type. then I read this book on anime where it explained yaoi, so I lapsed back into the correct one. I guess I could say I had the idea for this story a while I was thinking of my ff.net username, so...meh  
  
I think Yami misinterpreted my request for you to guess...I meant guess why Bakura was acting weird, not what the next chapter is.... *shrug* sorry Chrys, although you almost have the chapter plot summed up, so I'll dedicate it to you *grin*  
  
I worked hard on this chapter *sighs* battle scenes are hard for me  
  
*** *** ***   
  
Scrolls of the Past  
  
By Phire Phoenix Chan  
  
Chapter fifteen  
  
How the mind works  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Zuzumea, bless her, was pleasantly unaware of the row that was going on between her two friends at the school, Yugi and Bakura. It seemed to be a mutual agreement that the girl should not be dragged into their fight, for while she was the reason behind it, it wasn't her fault that the two boys chose to fall in love with her. She had more to worry about than a feud between the boys. Actually, it's grown into an all out war now. Joey and Tea, being the loyal friends that they were, stuck by Yugi. While this may not have been the wisest move, it certainly cheered up the vertically challenged reincarnation of the pharaoh.   
  
Bakura, driven by rage that no one was even bothering to hear out his side, his story and his accusations of Yugi casting a spell on Zuzumea, retaliated with twice the fury. It was almost as though Yami Bakura had taken over completely now, not even bothering to conceal his schemes behind the good-natured Ryou. But in reality, Yami Bakura was keeping well away from his Hikari when it came to Zuzumea. He would plan his schemes, and let his aibou deal with the pettier things. Petty things that will nevertheless lead to Yugi's defeat. Even if his Hikari hadn't managed to snatch the puzzle and shatter the brat's confidence, things were heating up a notch, and they were playing for keeps.  
  
It was with relief that Yugi, Joey and Tea welcomed the end of the day - the day after the disastrous attempt made by Ryou. The latter, however, didn't seem to think that it was over just yet. He tried to challenge Yugi to a duel, in which the puzzle and Zuzumea would be the prize, but Yugi had downright refused to play Zuzumea like an item rather than a person, and closed his ears to comments that normally would have stung his heart. In the end, Joey had been forced to step in before Ryou threw them one last glare and left on his way. Even so, they distinctly heard his parting remark.   
  
"It's not over yet, Pharaoh" This phrase was so reminiscent of Yami Bakura that the trio shuddered involuntarily. While Joey and Tea maintained that Ryou would come round in a few days, Yugi secretly wondered how he was going to get through this ordeal. For some reason, his intuition told him that Bakura would be a lot harder to fight than Pegasus. But perhaps, just perhaps he could count on Zuzumea and Asophyre's help in this one. Perhaps.   
  
All this and more happened while Zuzumea fretted about the up-coming Mid-Term Math Examination. Maybe this was for the best, for had she known of the change of relationship between her friends, to put it mildly, she would've been unduly worried, as her character was sure to guarantee. And if she thought that she was apprehensive about the Exam, she had best not learn of the conflict. A concerned mind is a restless one, and with so many things whirling about in her head, she might've triggered the postponing of that night's dream. The dream what was, arguably, the most important of them all. If it had been even one day late, the result would have been disastrous. And so it was with cheerful ignorance that she climbed into bed and bade goodnight to her Yami.   
  
~*  
  
"We'll have a grand ceremony, with all of your close and extended family, not to mention all your friends, and most everyone who wishes to come. I shall order a dress to be made for you, and it shall be constructed out of the finest satin, with jewels adorning every convenient spot. Oh, and you definitely need jewellery. A tiara perhaps. Bracelets are necessary. Those bracelets that you're wearing now look like a good idea. Perhaps more delicate and more intricate...and we'll get you a gorgeous head piece. Not to mention a necklace, that's a must." Yami announced proudly and rather suddenly, about one and a half weeks after the proposal. They had been crouched over some scrolls when he looked up, right into her eyes, cheeks slightly flushed and his eyes sparkling.   
  
"Yami, slow down!" Asophyre chided gently, laughing. She glanced at the cluttered desk, which she had abandoned the moment Yami snatched up her hands and started babbling. They were supposed to be devising counter-attacks, but somehow they had gotten distracted. "We're supposed to be working, remember?" She still felt a little bit uncertain, talking to the pharaoh in such a casual manner, but she couldn't help it. He was just so easy to talk, so easy to deal with. And from the way he behaves, you'd think that he was just another 20-year old, excited about the prospect of a fiancée, rather than the high and dignified ruler of a vast empire. Yami smiled sheepishly at her, reminding the Phoenix Mistress with a stab of pain of the way Bakura used to smile at her like that.  
  
"I know, I know, sorry. I'm just so happy." Her hands, which he had dropped at her berating, were snatched up once again. "I love you, Asophyre." He quickly kissed her on the lips, to stifle whatever comment she had been about to make. The latter rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She glanced, or rather, glared at him and poked the pile of parchment pointedly. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and they seemed to be pressed together - as though she was resisting the urge to laugh. Yami sighed mockingly, turning to the desk with his eyes downcast. Asophyre patted him on the back.   
  
"Cheer up Yami. Once this is over, we'll organize the wedding." Another wave of pain stabbed at her even as those words left her mouth. Once this is over. When this is over. When Bakura is captured...and most probably executed, she could have her happiness. Was that the creature she had become? Selfish, indulging, uncaring for anyone but herself and anything but her own happiness? How could she even bear to betray her childhood friend? How could she have ever agreed to help Yami fight against her friend? How?  
  
How could her friend have betrayed her?  
  
With a mighty tug, Asophyre pulled her thoughts away from the spiralling and seemingly unanswerably questions and unto the answer. She had not become selfish. She was doing this because it would help the good of Egypt in general. She would not be happy when Bakura is executed, so she should stop putting it that way. She was not betraying her friend, not really. And even if she was, the reason, and a very good one I might add, is because that her friend was threatening the lives of Egyptian, and of one in particular. For all her passion, Asophyre remained loyal to her country, and if she had to choose between the safety of Egypt and Yami, or Bakura, she would go for the former without a shadow of a doubt.  
  
Turning her attention back to Yami, she smiled wistfully and pointed to map of the palace. "If he attacks from here, leading two troops which approach us from the north and west wing, we could counter by putting soldiers into formation A and B and brining formation B into..." As she and Yami continued to concoct plans, her flow of thought slipped back to where it belonged and where it was the least painful. But sometimes, road that appears to be bright and sunny, the road of Avoidance, is in fact hard and terrible.   
  
A day passed. And another. And another. When it seemed like they had all of the possibly attack routes and counter attack schemes laid out, the lover birds began to relax. They could often be seen walking hand in hand in around the palace grounds, heads tilted slightly towards each other as though they were talking. Seto started handling more state affairs, trying to give Yami and Asophyre as much privacy as possible. He didn't inform Yami of his attempt, for he knew the pharaoh would never approve, but as much as the young boy denied it, he was in dire need of a break. Dark circles were beginning to show under his eyes from when he stayed up till the wee hours of the morning, pouring over complaint after complaint after complaint, straightening out this fight, settling that dispute. It was wearing, to be ruler, and the job should not have fallen unto the shoulders of a teenager. And it was with these reassuring reasons to calm his conscience that Seto took on some of the jobs that pharaoh would do, and only reported the important issues.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Bakura sat at his usual spot on the rock in the centre of the cave they used for a meeting spot, watching with satisfaction as his men stumbled in one after another, all with news to report, news that often tended to be in favour of the plan. "...group three and four have been stationed at the market place" "Five and six are on their way to the town square" "Five more young men from the town nearby volunteered to join us. They're now waiting outside for your inspection" "One and Two are ready to report from Look-out" (doubt they had the word 'Recon' then) "The ingredients and books you requested, Bakura" "We brought in more gold again today. Our sum total should cover about 2/3 of the weapons for us, providing each of us only need a sword or a set of bow and arrows. Shields extra." "Two more to join the throng, Bakura" "I've enlisted the help of a forger" "Seven and eight have returned from raiding. By the looks of it, it was a good haul..."  
  
Voices mingled with each other as his followers fought for the privilege to report their information first. Bakura had been known to be very generous when he was in a good mood, and they hoped to score some trifle or another off of him, especially now that everything seemed to flow the way he intended it. "Silence!" Their leader called out. While his voice was stern and commanding, they could detect a hint of triumph. Gradually, the babble died. Slowly, with a smug expression on his face, he lifted his arm and pointed to the person standing next to him. "Now, we will do this in an orderly fashion, and not like the barbarians that we are." A few snickers. "You, begin."  
  
As Bakura relished in the sweet words that poured forth, his mind was quickly calculating. They had scheduled their attack for the following Sunday, after Market Day. That was three days from now, so that he would get a chance to streamline the final plan, and get a chance to contact Sorella. He didn't want her, or anyone from the Emika family getting hurt, not after what they've done for him. He obviously overlooked the fact that by usurping the throne, he would harm them, and Asophyre, more than he cared to do so. Or perhaps he did know of the consequences the family would suffer because of this attack, and simply chose not to acknowledge it. The thought would be too painful to peruse for a lengthy time.   
  
But that statistic gave them one last day to round off the plans, before they laid siege to the town. With any luck, more people would be willing to join them in their campaign. There was almost nothing gold couldn't buy these days, a fact that was to his definite advantage. That would mean that they would be able to storm the castle within two or three days after that. The prospect cheered him up considerably, and the fact that his number of men had grown from 250 to 600 in three short weeks added to his pleasure. And then there were some extra recruits to the East, West, and South, all moving towards the palace. Their total number reached, by an estimation, about 1200. Of course, this had meant that he had to work twice as hard, inspecting new recruits, diverting more and more people towards towns to fund their expedition, as he liked to call it, not to mention late nights up, but he was convinced that it was worth it. Knowing those snobby people as well as he did, he was sure that the surprise alone would shock half of them into unconsciousness. And well, the other half wouldn't exactly be hard to fight off. Snobby people didn't tend to have a brain.   
  
Another sentry's report brought him back to reality. Bakura rubbed his palms in glee and sent a meaningful look towards Malik, who grinned. The leader's right hand man stepped into the back and returned almost immediately, a wolfish smile on his face. The reporting sentry watched his advance hopefully, and sure enough, three gold coins, worth two nights of lodging at a fairly good inn and three days of quite luxurious food were flicked into his hands. Bakura dismissed him and moved on to the next, not really hearing what he was saying. His head was still on cloud nine. According to the sentry, the insolent boy who had challenged his authority had managed to round up quite a few more people within the town itself, and these were swiftly contacting their acquaintances in hopes of helping with their weapon situation. This day was turning out to be great indeed.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Sir! A suspicious looking youth of approximately twenty is currently at the palace gates, requesting your presence!" A guard stated calmly, interrupting the pair seated at a table, amusing themselves with a set of colourful stones. (sweatdrop, yeah it's pathetic) Phire was perched nearby, watching them from time to time, but really more interested in the attention that Mitsuro was paying her. At the sight of the guard, however, both of them perked up and they landed on the shoulders of Asophyre and Yami, respectively. These two stood up, assuring the guards that the phoenix were enough trouble for anyone to handle and headed towards the gates. Asophyre had just been about to tell Yami that it was cheering that Mitsuro trusted him so, for Phoenix were by nature suspicious, when they caught sight of the boy. He looked, well, very pathetic.   
  
He had tattered pieces of clothing wrapped around himself, probably remains of what was once a simply white robe worn by the merchants. His hood was half torn off, and was dangling at his back. Dirt coated his arms and his face, and his eyes had a sunken, defeated look to them. Shaggy, blond hair surrounded his face, strangely limp, and he was panting like there was no tomorrow. He looked like as though he had either been involved in a fight, or starved for weeks. Most probably both of them. Asophyre glanced up at Phire, who nodded ever so slightly. The pair advanced cautiously, Asophyre letting go of Yam's hand. The boy's eyes widened, and he stepped back just a touch, staring in a horrified manner at Phire, then at Asophyre. The latter smiled reassuringly.  
  
He bowed low before Asophyre, probably not knowing what else to do, and muttered an apology for his ragged appearance. From what she could discern from his mumblings, he had apparently run as fast as he could for 3 miles, fell down a minor hill, scraped himself numerous times on rocks, tumbling here and there before finally arriving at the town. And then he had dodged the jeering of the locals to reach the palace. Actually, the last part Asophyre figured out for herself, judging by what she knew of her neighbours. They weren't exactly compassionate. She was slightly worried by the he seemed to sway a bit, and suspected that the local urchins had taken it upon themselves to chase him with sticks and stones, as they tended to do. She sighed. It really wasn't the greatest town to live it, and if it weren't for the fact that her Father was an accomplished magician and somewhat respected, she doubted they would've stayed there as long as they did.   
  
Yami took over at that time, having thoroughly examined the young boy. He stepped forward, and Mitsuro lifted off his shoulders, calling to Phire. Both of them settled on top of the palace gates with a 'clang' of claw against stone. Yami looked at the boy in that strange look that he reserved for strangers and said, quietly "what is it you wish?" Asophyre glanced at him sideways. This was the first time she'd seen him handle a complete stranger, and well, his manner was a bit more polite than what a pharaoh would expected to be. Perhaps it had something to do with his young age. She turned her attention back to the boy, intrigued, and noted that he had started to relax somewhat. Yami was a lot more than he looked.   
  
"Please, sir, my name is Mekis, and I have some very important news regarding the Dangers of the Desert from a secure insider source." The boy whispered in awe, as though afraid to lift his voice up any higher. He didn't need to, for the next moment the palace gates had been opened and Yami was beckoning him in. Any information they had about the Dangers of the Desert was welcome. The attacks were getting more frequent, and they seemed to follow a pattern. No matter where the actual raiding was, if all of them were drawn chronologically onto a map of Egypt, any dense idiot would notice that they were headed for one central point: The Palace. It was very worrying, how these attacks proceeded, and yet how so little seemed to be being found out about Bakura. Asophyre followed the two men, closing the gates in the process. Then she held out her right arm, unto which Phire and Mitsuro landed. A bit of intimidation always helped people tell the truth. Fact: Don't ever tell Asophyre what scares you  
  
"I used to run with them, sir, and I have information that he and around 1200 men will be laying siege to the town this upcoming Sunday." Yami frowned. This boy would have to be detained, although if what he said was true, then this would help him a lot. Although 1200 was a lot more than he would have expected there to be.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Yami demanded suspiciously. "You know you could be executed for being part of the Dangers of the Desert. Why are you risking your life just to warn me?" His comforting manner dropped and in its stead was a suspicion that radiated caution. The boy smile wryly, a hint of bitterness in his eyes.   
  
"Let's just say I had a falling out with Bakura." It was true. That knife incident hadn't been the only thing. Bakura hadn't fulfilled any of the promises he made to his men, and he had stopped any visits to his family, for fear of leaking. He had assured them that they would still have freedom, but that was being taken away from them little by litte, almost unnoticeably. And in Mekis' mind, that was Bakura's fault. Yami regarded him thoughtfully, then glanced at the Phoenix for support. They didn't show any signs of having even caught his eye, but when he looked back at the boy, his face was set in a determined grimace.  
  
"All right. You will be detained until Sunday. If the information is true, you will be let out with a rich reward. If not, there will be a trial, and I assume you are aware fo the fact that execution is almost inevitable." The boy nodded, and at a signal from Yami, two guards appeared. Asophyre watched the group trekk off, before rounding on Yami, questions in her eyes and on the tip of her tongue. The pharaoh, however, held up a silencing hand steered her gently towards the palace. "Looks like we have some more planning to do." He whispered in her ear as he did so. Asophyre sighed inaudibly, and braced herself for another all-nighter.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Mom, Dad, there's a festival this weekend at Deskerlis. It's the biggest harvest festival of the year, can we go there, please?" Sorella pleaded, hoping to budge her parents. The real reason she wanted to be away from the village she wouldn't tell them, because she didn't want to break their hearts. That could wait for later. "We could all use a break, and we could go to the harvest festival! A bit of away-time from thsi town and your work..." she trailed off uncertainly, staring from her mom to her dad. She hadn't planned on how Asophyre would be included in this one, or whether she would be at all, for she was bound to stay at the castle and help Yami plan. Especially now when Bakura is getting ready to attack.   
  
Sorella's father glanced at his wife and back at their daughter. "What does Asophyre think of this?" He asked slowly, but slightly absentmindedly. By that blank look in his eyes, Sorella knew that he was asking Asophyre's opinion to include her, and that he found the prospect of a break rather appealing. The girl smiled. While her father may wish to aid the pharaoh in such an ordeal, she had no wish to let her family anywhere near the battle, and in fact, she would drag away Asophyre, too, if she could. But Bakura seemed so lovesick about Asophyre, judging by the way he wrote Yam-head and Yapper several times instead of Yami in his note to her.   
  
"She doesn't know yet. I thought I'd talk to you first, and if you agree, we can talk to Asophyre." Her mom frowned gently.  
  
"You know it's not right to exclude her like this, Sorella, dear." She chided softly. She had a dreamy expression on her face even as she said this. Deskerlis is the town she grew up in, and she would return only too happily for the harvest festival, which she remembered quite well. Sorealla, seeing her mother's eager expression, hastened to assure her that they would contact Asophyre as soon as possible. Finally, her parents nodded hesitantly.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go with your family?" Yami asked anxiously. "It could get dangerous." He regretted speaking those words as soon as he saw the fire dancing in Asophyre's eyes. While she seemed serene on the outside, those who knew her well, like Yami, or Bakura for that matter, feared her temper. Always ready to surface, always ready to explode, its wrath was incurred on anyone who dared belittle her, her friends or her family. Oh, and it came out just for kicks, too. Many a times had Bakura returned to his pathetic room, clutching his head where Asophyre slapped it. But after two or three months, his skull hardened in an attempt to survive...  
  
"Ok, ok, so you don't want to go. That's fine by me." Yami said hurriedly, before Asophyre opened her mouth and launched into momentum. "How about that plan, huh?" He pointed towards the parchment lying on the desk, hoping to divert Asophyre's attention. It was past midnight, and in a few hours the attack would be launched. Supposedly. He knew neither of them would sleep that night, their ears sharp for war cries, jangling of knives, clashing of swords and dull thuds of feet. They had stationed several sentries of guards around the town edges, all equipped with bugles in case they did arrive. Villagers had been warned that there might be danger, and many of the moved towards the centre of the town. Yet others fled to their nearby city. Yami couldn't blame them. While the Dangers of the Desert didn't seem to be harming women or children, they weren't exactly gentle with anyone. That was to be expected, however.   
  
"A few hours..." Asophyre muttered distractedly. She was dreading the battle. It had been all fine on paper, but when it came down to actually doing it, her stomach gave a funny somersault. It wasn't actually the danger, it was the hurt her heart would suffer at seeing Bakura again. Phire, her constant companion for the past two days, sang quietly, seeking to soothe her friend and mistress. Yami stroked the fire-bird absentmindedly. The latter was getting quite well acquainted with the phoenix.   
  
"Get your mind off it." Yami ordered suddenly, a hint of his regal pharaoh alter ego (hehe) in his voice. "We need a clear head if he does attack, and if you brood about it, you will panic at the actual scene." He didn't actually know whether this was true or not. It made sense to him. Besides, he really wanted to cheer his fiancee up. "Think happy thoughts." Asophyre sent him a look that could kill, and Phire trilled. Yami was sure she was laughing. Nevertheless, the phoenix summoner resigned herself to humouring Yami.   
  
And so they sat, for three hours, just talking about nothing in general and yet everything in their lives until a few rays of the sun peeked over the horizon. Gently nudging Asophyre away from his embrace, Yami took her hand and led her towards the edge of the balcony. She sucked in her breath sharply, staring in wonder at the town before her. The sun rise illuminated it, casting a golden glow on every nook, every cranny, every rooftop and alley. It was as though the dear sun itself sought nothing but to bring light into their lives. Perhaps that was true. "It's beautiful." She whispered reveredly. Yami didn't respond. Instead, he started rigidly ahead. The sun had completely risen by now, and wasn't as blinding.   
  
It was only now that Asophyre noticed a swirl of dust near the horizon, growing steadily larger. A shrill bugle call met their ears, followed by several others which echo it. What was frightening was that they all seemed to be coming from different directions. Abruptly, Yami let go of Asophyre's hand and without a word, turned his back on her. His navy blue cape flowed with movement as he hurried to reach his chariot. Asophyre quietly awakened Phire and together, they ran down with him. Soldiers, well-trained soldiers rose from their posts, slamming their armor into place. Many were already stepping into their ranks. So it was only a few minutes after the alarm that 1500 men were ready for counter-attack, and yet more were already in preparation stages. After a curt inspection, Yami nodded resolutely and stepped onto his chariot.   
  
His face was set and his eyes steely. He raised his reins and urged the horses on at the same moment Asophyre jumped on the chariot, a light armor enveloping her body. She had a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Yet the accesory which completed her outfit was the determination flickering in her eyes. Yami's eyes glazed over as he stared into hers, but he shook himself, quickly pulling the reins back again. "You're not coming." He told her calmly. She glared at him in response.   
  
"What were those training sessions for then?" She snapped. "Why would I have bothered to do them if they weren't going to be put to use? This is my town and my country as much as it is yours. It is the country of all the Egyptians, and they have a right of joining the battle." Yami was about to reply that the rest of the country was not his fiancee, and that the training was for self defence, not attack when the words died in his throat at the sight of her eyes. As always, so eager to betray her mistress' emotions, those coal black eyes reflected a quiet sadness and anguish.   
  
"This is my battle as much as it is yours." Asophyre told him softly, her voice losing some of its bite. She wasn't referring to patrionism anymore, and she knew that Yami was aware of it. "Let me go, or condemn me to a life of torture." It was true. She could never live out her life in peace, even if the counter attack was successful, if she didn't confront Bakura now. She needed to know desperately, and she suspected that he needed to tell.  
  
Although, from what it looks like, he's found another confidant, Asophyre thought bitterly. Why else had he left her so abruptly? He knew that he didn't need to prove himself to her.   
  
*** *** ***   
  
A faint bugle call, issuing from the direction they were heading towards, sent a shout of alarm through Bakura. He shuddered involuntarily. Is it possible that the pharaoh was prepared for them? He knew, that even with 1200 men, he would stand no chance if the element of surprise wasn't on their side. If the soldiers were untrained and disorganized, they could manage to take down at least half of them during the confusion. But this changed everything.   
  
He looked towards the edge of the town and cursed fervently. At least five hundred men were standing, ready to attack. He only had four hundred with him, the other 800 being busy attacking from different sides. Malik was with hm, standing at his right hand side as second in command. Both of them were one of the few that rode on horses. They couldn't pillage more than 100. Above the head of the foot soldiers facing them, he could see two heads. No doubt they were standing on a chariot, or something. One of them has got to be the pharaoh, the snivelling, idiotic brat. He scrunched up his eyes, trying to discern the face of the second person. He could see a gleam of sunlight bouncing off the stranger's body, announcing armor. The pharaoh's body guard, perhaps?  
  
But no, his heart knew the answer. It was Asophyre. It could only be her, from the way his breathing increased and his heart pounded. He hadn't even realized who she was when his body reacted. It was love, and how could she not realize that? There she was, standing motionlessly by that stupid excuse for a pharaoh, determined to serve him. But he would change her mind yet.   
  
He almost pounded the horse's neck in rage, but Malik stopped him in time. He had forgotten that he was no longer seated at a stone table. Nodding his thanks, he turned his attention back to his men. They had wolfish smirks on their faces, each of them dreaming of the future. He loathed to tell them that the future might not be at all. The only way to ensure that all this work was not wasted was to start working on /it/ right now. He signalled to Malik, whose face paled slightly. /It/ was very dangerous, but also very harmful. When done correctly, it would serve their purpose perfectly. With a sense of dreading in his mind, Malik untied a pouch from his saddle and opened it carefully. Into his hands spilled two black beads, a small scrap of paper, a tail feather of a phoenix, stunningly beautiful, and finally, a scrap of clothing. He handed these to Bakura.   
  
Bakura accepted them speechlessly. He glanced at the scroll carelessly and handed one of the black beads back to Malik. Slowly, both of them began to chant. These did not worry their followers. That Bakura had been working on learning magic was nothing new to them, and if anything, it just made them more impressed.   
  
Slowly, both of the beads began to warm up. As the chanting progressed monotonously, fire which did nor burn, which did not sting engulfed the two beads. With an apprehensive look at Bakura, Malik thrust it into his mouth. Bakura did likewise. He couldn't feel anything - it was as though he had swallowed air. But when he breathed, a small wisp of smoke appeared. Bakura laughed softly. The first stage was now successfully finished. He took the phoenix tail feather, while Malik reached over and grabbed the scrap of silk. Simultaneously, they breathed fire onto the objects. Their hands were spared of damage, as were their clothing. But when the fire subsided, both items had disapppeared. Not even ashes remained. Malik grinned, despite their newfound ordeal of 500 royal soldiers poised for battle.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
The sharp, grating sounds of sword against sword, spear against spear clashed around Asophyre as she stared defiantly into the eyes of Ryou Bakura for the first time in two years. He had changed so much. His eyes no longer held the sparkling mischievous gleam, or the kind, thoughtful glint. Instead they were cold and indifferent, weathered by life's storm. He was sporting a black robe, and his hair appeared ill-cared for. At any rate, it hung limply at shoulder length. Around his neck was a small leather strap, but it disappeared into his robe. A trickle of sadness creeped into her thoughts. Bakura looked worn out, tired, and yet here he was, standing before her, facing her and Yami with his right hand man. All the battles that were going on around the small group was his doing. In the middle of the field was a clearing where the four stood. As if by mutual consent, the four leaders were left alone by both side. Asophyre was well aware that at two other triangular points around the edge of the tow, the scene was the same.   
  
It didn't have to be this way. If Bakura hadn't felt so ashamed of himself, he wouldn't have run away. If he hadn't been so desperate to prove himself, this would be only a far off prophecy at most. A prophecy she would have laughed at, along with Bakura.   
  
But then, if he hadn't run away, she wouldn't've met Yami. But before she could delve deeper into her desires, Bakura's cold voice jerked her out of her thoughts. The lack of kindness made her cringe, and when she glanced at him, he seemed oddly satisfied. A flare burned within her.   
  
"I said, join me now as my queen, and together we will rule Egypt." Bakura repeated, with exaggerated patience. Yami drew his sword, rage written in his eyes, in his stance, in his rigid movements. Asophyre moved closer to him in an attempt to soothe him - and to prove to Bakura where her loyalties lie.   
  
"You're hurting me and Egypt more than you could know." Asophyre said to him calmly. "I came down here because I wanted to make sure you know that. If you recall your men now, perhaps I could find it in my heart to forgive you. Perhaps not." Her icy composure, arranged to match that of Bakura's, dropped for a nanosecond. "Please, Ryou." She was almost pleading with him. She /wanted/ to forgive him. Phire keened in distress, but Asophyre shushed her with a urgent cry.   
  
Bakura faltered. He had been so sure she would be proud of him, but alas, the plans have blinded him to Asophyre's character. He had forgotten all of her traits and personality in his haste to scheme and to prove himself. But no matter now.   
  
"What makes you think that you can change me and throw away all I've worked for all these years?" He wished he hadn't spoken so hastily. Of course she could change him, she had always been able to. But for a long time now, this wasn't only his operation. Over 1000 men looked up to him, and depended on him. So no matter how much he ached for Asophyre's forgiveness, he couldn't forsake his honour. If only there was a way to make her understand.  
  
"I see." Asophyre snapped stiffly. "You've changed." It was an understatement, yet it pained Bakura. Yami looked at her with admiration as she drew her sword and swung her shield around so it blocked Bakura. "Well, I would say it's over. The fight must go on, for the sake of Egypt." Bakura glared at her in horror. She was just going to throw him away!!! Oh, why had he angered her...he should've known more about her anger than anyone else, and especially if something big was at stake.   
  
Yet as Malik drew his sword and Yami faced him squarely, his panic was replaced by loathing. He had hated Yami before, for being ruler, for being a wuss, for stealing his girl, but then he had always had a small hope. He believed that when Asophyre had the choice, she would choose him, Bakura, without a doubt. But now she stands with Yami. He would allow no man to poison /his/ Asophyre by putting a spell over her. She should be able to choose whom she loved.  
  
Yes, hatred blinds as much as love does, and those two should not be mingled.   
  
With a roar, he hurled himself at Yami, Malik immediately on his heels. "How dare you curse Asophyre!!!" He cried angrily. Yami reacted fast enough and brought his shield forth in time. Neither him nor Asophyre were any fazed by this comment. There was a hint of insanity in Bakura's voice, the insanity that inevitably took hold when he lost someone very dear to him.   
  
Bakura pulled back and prepared to launch another attack, but Asophyre intervened. With the shield in one hand, positioned so that she was sufficiently proteced, she blocked Bakura's sword with her own. While Bakura was superior to her strength wise, her action shocked him and he staggered a bit. Phire cried out in triumph, then in summon as Asophyre had taught her to do, before fluttering down at Bakura and battering him with her wings.  
  
Yami took over at that moment. He advanced on Bakura confidently, and Phire moved out of the way so she wouldn't be hurt. Yami swung his sword and Bakura countered just in time. A jab to the left; a dodge to the right; sidestepping; twirling; avoiding... The swordfight was spectacular to see. While Yami certainly had more training, Bakura had been in more hands-on fights - in other words, more experience. This made them evenly matched. Malik and Asophyre watched this with fascination before they remembered the presence of each other. At first Malik seemed hesitant to hurt Asophyre: the fiancee of the pharaoh, his dear friend's love, the future queen of Egypt and the only girl on the whole battlefield. But his decision was made for him when Asophyre charged.   
  
She wouldn't've been any match for Malik. I'm not going to pretend her sorrow, hurt and anger suddenly triggered some hidden memory and made her an expert swordsman, but Malik himself was reminded of his sister. After all, Asophyre had about the same length of hair and the same determination in her black eyes. So despite the fact that she had openly challenged him, he was reluctant. He parried almost absentmindedly, pushing her back but not giving it his all. And every time, Asophyre, sensing that he was holding back would feel a surge of anger flow through her body and attacked again - not with more skill, but more power. And every time, Malik would simply return his attention to the battle at hand instead of observing his leader and friend. So the battle went on...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
THE END!!! It's not a cliffie, come on!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Psh, yeah right. I'm having waaaay too much fun writing this   
  
*** *** ***  
  
Shortly after the phoenix, upon Phire's requested, joined the battle, the battle began dying down, all around the town. Phoenix were just too much to handle. They may not look strong, but that is merely a misconception. Then there was the fact that phoenix were considered sacred, and were not to be harmed. Some rebels, of course, didn't pay any heed to the unspoken rule, but more often than not, fighters held back against the fire birds. So there was an advantage on the royal side, even though there were barely a dozen phoenix. Villagers were huddled at the town square, watching the fight with fascination. Some houses had been burned during the lulls, but not too much damage was done considering the rebels were too busy fighting to even gain access into the town. They're already being pushed back. Many had fallen, on both sides of the fight. For one such as Asophyre, who wasn't used to such cruelty, the sight was almsot too much to bear. but she didn't have a lot of time to dwell on that as she couldn't beat Malik even when she tried with all her might. And Malik, well, he was too honourable to attack right out, for he knew Asophyre wouldn't stand a chance.   
  
The double duo had reached a temporary impasse. Both Yami and Bakura were out of breath, and they had ceased to continue fighting. For now. Some of the villagers had begun to cheer as the number of rebels visibly dwindled. Bakura glanced around him in desperation. It looked bleary, and he knew he had lost. And while he was too proud to surrender to Yami, he knew that his execution - and that of Malik, was inevitable.   
  
"I'm sorry..." He said to Malik when his antics with Asophyre brought him closer. The blond started, and his heart sank. Bakura was giving up.  
  
But this also meant something else. With a stronger push than what he had been dealing out before, he forced Asophyre to stagger, almost tripping over her own two feet. He walked swiftly to Bakura, standing at his right side. He would remain loyal till the end. He put one of his hands into Bakura's outstretched one. (think Castle in the Sky) Yami hung back to watch what they were doing. A mistake, as it turned out.   
  
They didn't glow, like magic tended to do, nor did they shake the earth, nor did they show any display of magic. But Asophyre, being trained in it, felt a powerful pulse permeating the air. And so it was with the speed of a cheetah that she wove her own counter spell at the same moment that Bakura and Malik said one word together.  
  
"Memoria"  
  
Asophyre didn't recognize the spell, but the strands that were left over afterwards told of an immensely complicated incantation. Her counter spell couldn't block it, but it weakened it as the curse coursed through her and Yami's body.   
  
"May your romance be always shortlived, may the both of you suffer the pain of separation, and may your future always be miserable." Bakura sneered. The battle was over, that much was obvious from the many prisoners being escorted to the palace. Several soldiers rushed around at Yami's command and seized the two head conspirators. Bakura and Malik went without a struggle, knowing death awaited them, yet laughing in its face.   
  
Yami breathed a small sigh of relief and swept Asophyre in an affectionate embrace. His lips brushed hers, lightly at first, then stronger. She returned it only half-heartedly, for her thoughts still lingered on Bakura's parting words. With a pang, she realized what spell he must've performed, she'd read about something like that once......but to do that, he would've needed two very personal things from the accursed. A piece of clothing, maybe, or something incredily significant...how then...?  
  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
I worked hard on this chapter *sighs* This sort of stuff is really hard for me. I know the battle was probably disappointing, but I didn't know how to describe them charging at each other *sighs* I may, when I have more time, revise the chapter. If I do, I'll notify you guys, k?  
  
Ok, I know this is a major cliff, but it will be explained in the next chapter. This story really is drawing to a close. And I know what I'm doing : )  
  
This is two thirds more than the length of a usual chapter, to make up for my absence. 


	16. Uncovering the Dirt

Yeah yeah, this is way overdue. *grumble* I don't even have any wit left in my brain to think of some excuse for the lateness, so you'll have to live with it. *sigh* Who knew IB was so hard?  
  
Second last chapter, on top of an epilogue. After this I can get to my other fics...  
  
New One-shot up: A Hero's Regret. If you like Harry Potter and support the Harry/Hermione shipping, go read it.   
  
What the heck, go read it anyway.   
  
Sorry this chapter is kinda short - well more so than the others. It's just planned that way  
  
The OOC'ness of Ryou in this story will later on be explained - in the next chappie or the epilogue...  
  
~*~  
  
Scrolls of the Past  
  
By Phire Phoenix Chan  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Uncovering the dirt  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi stopped talking abruptly as Ryou approached. He watched the white-haired boy with a strange fear in his eyes. Zuzumea snapped her head around so fast that she almost cricked her neck. The smirk on his face was all too pronounced and even Zuzumea, who had not been aware of the last few day's happenings, was apprehensive as he came closer.   
  
"This is just like Asophyre and Yami, isn't it?" Ryou whispered softly. "Short-lived romance indeed" His cold eyes fixated on Yugi for a full minute, hatred coursing through them, before he turned to Zuzumea. The latter recoiled, for she recognized that which Ryou spoke of.   
  
"Zuzumea, come with me." He implored, his eyes dancing with eagerness. "Leave this unworthy fool. Short-lived romance - do not forget. With me, we could have a glorious future. We would not be destiny-bound by the curse, and you would not have to suffer under the spell that the pharaoh has invoked on you."   
  
Zuzumea stared at him with a mixture of distrust and disgust. When she opened her mouth, her voice was rich with venom. "Do not speak as though you knew what is going on. It is your Yami who broke mine heart three thousand years ago, and you shall have to live with the consequences. History may repeat itself, but destiny does not change." She took a breath and continued, hissing. "Don't you ever dare to accuse Yugi again. I am not under a spell. I have never been, nor will I ever be. Yugi is far beyond that, and it is in fact your Yami who has placed a spell upon us three thousand years ago."  
  
"A well deserved spell." Ryou sneered. Yugi watched the interaction with surprise. He quietly shut off the outside world and called out to his Yami. /What are they talking about?/ From within his heart, he heard a weary sigh. /Little Yugi/ The mature voice told him, /I shall explain when we get home. For it is a lengthy tale and best not spoken in public./ His voice trailed off, and it appeared to Yugi as though there was a trace of sadness in it. Who could possibly hurt Yami?  
  
Zuzumea had been walking forward quietly without Yugi noticing. Now that he looked up again, he saw that his - uh - girlfriend was directly facing Ryou. Her back was turned to him, but there was a sort of tenseness about her muscles that foretold of withheld anger. Yugi would not want to be Bakura at that moment. He hadn't truly seen Zuzumea in action yet, but he feared it all the same. "I challenge you to say that again." She snapped. Ryou had looked affronted that she would take Yugi's side, but now he bore down upon her smugly.   
  
"A Well deserved spell." He repeated, louder, his voice ringing. Yugi was just about to demand to know what was going on when two things happened simultaneously. First, his Yami sent out a warning signal so strong it made him stagger, and second, Zuzumea had slapped Ryou round the face.   
  
"I will have you know that any unfounded attacks and accusations on mine and Yugi's behalf will be taken very seriously." Those words were not menacing in themselves, but coming from an angry Zuzumea's mouth, they were enough to make anyone shudder. Ryou glared and pointed the palm of his hand towards Zuzumea. The latter smirked haughtily. Ryou was attempting to find out just what sort of a 'love-spell' Yugi had placed her under. He would be sorely disappointed to find none of its kind upon her aura. As annoying as her Yami could be, she did have her uses...  
  
"Go on, I dare you."  
  
"Zuzumea, what - " Yugi started, but she held up a hand to silence him. Instead, she watched as a shadow flitted across Ryou's eyes and Bakura momentarily took over.   
  
"Brave words, miss. If Ryou had been foolhardy enough to prolong the examination spell, then you no doubt would've repelled him without a second thought. And yet, as such, it is my justified belief that Yami, in ancient times, stole Asophyre from me. Perhaps you, as her hikari, would be willing to back me up?" Bakura said silkily. "Oh, silly me, where are my manners?" He waved his hand, watching as a blue glow appeared. A silver strand of light sifted from his body and into the blue glow, which morphed into a second Bakura - the Yami. Zuzmea growled under her breath. She clutched her pen and willed her Yami to appear.   
  
A blinding flash of light later, Asophyre, as well as an enraged Yami, had joined the conversation.   
  
"Bastard!" Asophyre cried the same moment Yami yelled "Take those words back!" Asophyre's face was flushed red with anger; her bangs obscuring her pitch-black eyes. Her fists were clenched tight, and the golden bracelets jingled in an eery rhythm. Though Yami's words had been slightly more conventional, he looked no better than his fiancee. Indigo eyes clashed with grey in a meeting of titans.   
  
Bakura's smile grew even bigger, if possible, and he mock bowed to both of them. "Pharaoh, Queen, it is an honour."  
  
"Bastard," Asophyre said again, this time in a whisper. Zuzumea glanced sideways curiously and was surprised to find a tear shining on her Yami's cheek. Bakura's eyes widened at the same sight, yet this was the only indication that he, indeed, had even noticed the fact. He had lifted his head haughtily and was fingering a strand of his white hair. A smug quality hung around his features as he pretended, very successfully, not to care.   
  
"You chose that path." Asophyre declared quietly. "You chose it. You had everything. But you chose to leave it behind for the satirical group of morons called Danger of the Desert."  
  
"Do NOT insult my accomplishment!" He yelled angrily. Ryou glanced at him, startled. His Yami, however angry he may be, would not display it publicly. A sign of weakness, Bakura always called it. So for him to be so phased, it must have been a very deep insult indeed. He contemplated Asophyre thoughtfully. This girl meant more to both of them than either of them let on.  
  
"Heartthrob" Ryou whispered bitterly under his breath. No one seemed to have heard him.  
  
"You're the one who threw it away, Ryou Bakura." Asophyre ploughed on, venom rich in her melodical voice. "You chose it." Yami stepped forward and put a protective arm around his fiancee. The latter snuggled into his chest, and the two of them glared at Bakura, who, by now, was shaking with anger.  
  
"Too late." Asohpyre hissed softly.   
  
Bakura let out a roar like a wounded animal that scared a flock of birds out of a nearby tree. People walking in the park glanced around anxiously, before speeding up their step. Bakura glanced back at his hikari, who nodded determinedly and walked forwards until the two halves were side by side. Bakura slowly raised a shaking hand and pointed it at Yami, his eyes narrowed into furious slits.   
  
"I challenge you to a battle of the souls. A shadow game. A millennium fight. Whatever you want to call it." Bakura snapped shortly. "More importantly, a battle to the death." Ryou nodded, trying to give his Yami support. Yami started to nod, but a firm voice interrupted.   
  
"No you are NOT." Asophyre cried. Yugi and Zuzumea clasped hands and locked each other's eyes in their glances before turning back to the challenging pair.  
  
"No, you're not. If you challenge Yami..." Yugi began bravely, looking up at the boy he thought was his friend. A glint of steel winked his eyes. Steel determination.   
  
"You challenge all four of us." Zuzumea and Asophyre supplied in unison. Yami stroked Asophyre's silky black hair and glanced back at the pair.   
  
"I think I speak for the four of use when I say - we accept"  
  
"Fine, just fine." Bakura sneered, even though Ryou looked slightly worried at the prospect of combatting two more opponents. "If I kill you, I get your Millennium Puzzle, and Asophyre. The same goes for Ryou and Zuzumea."   
  
The latter was about to protest at being raffled off as a prize when her Yami gave her a mental prod. Asophyre took the parole after a flitted glance towards Yami.   
  
"We agree to your sadistical terms. However, we will prevail."  
  
"Oooh, big words!" Bakura laughed infuriatingly, pretending to quaver. Before any of them could respond, he had beckoned to Ryou and turned his back on them. "Tomorrow, same time, same place." He paused in his step. "Don't be late." he chuckled.   
  
"We won't." Zuzumea mumbled at his retreating backside. "We won't.   
  
~*"That was great!" Sorella's mom exclaimed, hand in hand with her youngest daughter. "The best fun I've had in years." She smiled at her husband affectionately and fingered the silver bracelet adorning her wrist. Sorella squeezed her mother's hand reassuringly, eyes twinklying mischievously.  
  
"The best fun you've had since Asophyre was born, eh?" She asked, laughter evident in her voice. Her father stifled a snicker and winked at her, being the first to come round. Mrs. Emika started to nod fervently before catching on to the 'true' meaning of the question. She slapped Sorella's hand lightly, grinning widely. Her father, now that the danger was over, joined in openly.  
  
"I do NOT mean that Asi's absence is the reason for my happiness and you know it!" She accused smilingly, using Asophyre's nickname. She tried to muster up a stern face but failed miserably, sending Sorella into a fit of giggles once more. After a minute more of the valiant attempt, the older couple joined their daughter.   
  
"The Festival was stupendous." She sighed, after she'd sufficiently calmed down to talk. "I'd forgotten just how great it was. I can't wait to tell Asi all about what we've done. And I want to know how far they are concerning the defeat of the horrid rebel group." Her face suddenly turned stony. "Threatening the safety of our co untry, honestly. I would've thought better of Bakura, of all people"  
  
Sorella's heart gave a guilty leap. Bakura had not told her the details, btu she had an idea that the fight was to take place that weekend - the reason she had shipped her family to her mom's hometown, quite a distance away, in such haste. But she hadn't been able to enjoy the harvest festival in all its splendor, for she wondered steadily what was happening with Bakura and her sis.   
  
The chattering trio stpped dead in their tracks, aghast at the sight before them. A shushed silence fell over them as they took in the scene in front of them. The Sorella gave an ear-piercing scream and sprinted towards the town centre, where, by the looks of it, the whole town was assembled. The couple followed, albeit slightly slower, shivering with foreboding and apprehension.   
  
Tables lay overturned, garbage and goods alike, strewn all over the ground. Broken weapons, helmets, shields, bows, arrows and quivers cluttered the dusty road. Dark spots of what looked suspiciously like blood stained the normally sandy street - and upon closer inspection, they could be discerned on the walls, as well. Paths had been cleared in the dirt, as though someone had been dragging something heavy.   
  
A temporary, wooden platform had been raised in the middle of the town square to hold the gallow. What seemed like the town's entire population was crowded around it, staring up at the group of people as though enraptured. Sorella wormed her way through to the very front, newly formed tears blurring her vision. Her parents stood anxiously at the back, straining to to see.   
  
Asophyre and Yami were standing side by side, and in Yami's case, looking furious. Phire was seated on Asophyre's left shoulder, trilling softly, and Mitsuro was flying just above the pair, as though protecting them. Four guards each flanked the Pharaoh and his soon to be queen. A straggly group of about a dozen people were kneeling, held in that position by the guards. Some of them appeared injured as they emitted winces everytime their position shifted. One boy in particular at the front of the group seemed the be struggling to escape the tight hold the soldiers had on him. When he proved unsuccessful, he glared up at the couple towering above him. Yami met his gaze head-on, although Asophyre averted her eyes. Something glimmered on her face.   
  
"Ryou Bakura!" Yami called, spitting out the name as though it was something unpleasant. Sorella cringed, and for the first time, noticed the tight bindings on Bakura's hands and feet. A length of rope was deriving from the knot on his hands, the other end of which a soldier was holding tightly as he prodded Bakura upward. The crowd booed to see the young boy standing proudly, as though it were he, not Yami, who owned the land. Asophyre had now taken to talking softly to Phire, and her hand had slipped out of Yami's to stroke the phoenix.   
  
"Malik Ishtar!" The blond boy beside Bakura whom Sorella did not realise rode as well. She could see him snapping at the guard watching over him. The guard gave him a sour smile, as though he knew something. The girl standing beside Sorella shifted restedly, and the latter saw that her entre face, save for her dark, melancholy eyes, were covered by a head-dress and a face mask. She wore a non-descript white robe, and the hands protruding from the sleeves shook slightly.   
  
Sorella focused her attention back at the two boys facing her sister and her fiance. Bakura looked defiant, while the one by name of Malik looked worried. Bakura glanced over and both of them started muttering under their breaths.   
  
"You are charged with the crime of..." Yami's strong voice listed the numerous reasons for which Bakura and Malik would be executed, but Sorella paid him no heed and instead trained or eyes on Bakura, whispering very fast, very quietly. She willed him to look at her, for any indication of what has truly happened, for Asophyre's eyes were cast down and not ready to meet anyone yet.   
  
As the sentences of Malik, Bakura were pronounced, the crowd broke into jeers. Objects of various size and value were thrown onto the platform, one of them narrowly missing Bakura's face. Malik cringed, but Bakura himself stood tall and proud, as if he didn't care for a thing in the world. Sorella gave a quiet sob. If Asophyre would've married Yami, then she, Sorella, could've easily won Bakura over. Now that wish is no more.   
  
As the masked executioner prodded Bakura towards the rope, he resisted, and turned instead to Yami.   
  
"My best wishes to you and your queen." He said silkily. The onwatchers became very quiet as all eyes fixed on the white-haired boy.   
  
"Mine also." Malik cut in, with a cocky grin.   
  
"May your romance..." Bakura continued loftily. "My your romance always be short-lived. May you suffer forever more. May you be torn from each other the moment you attain happiness. May your posterity, may your reincarnations, may your incarnations and may your souls be restless for the curse of Vengeance, for I will get my revenge." His voice had been rising steadily and now it rang strongly across the town square. Sorella staredat him in horror. The curse of Vengeance is one of the strongest in existence. It let you do whatever you please to a subject, but the action is delayed, and in turn the curse will consume your heart. You will be devoid of all emotions up and including the point when the curse is completed. And by then, your heart will be so rusty that it will break, taking you into oblivion.  
  
Did Bakura know all this when he performed it?  
  
The executioner pushed Bakura forward with a rough shove, and this seemed to wake the crowd up as they started screaming and stomping their feet. Sorella saw Asophyre tug Yami's arm, and then whispered urgently in his ear. The latter stepped forward to intercept the noose.   
  
"Worthy cause deserves worthy punishment, Bakura." He snapped at the boy standing in front of him, a boy barely younger than he was. "Clever idea indeed, pity it won't work. What if we sealed your soul away? For a soul remains in death, and a soul is what keeps the curse alive, is it not?"  
  
Sorella gasped openly. To seal a soul away is the ultimate punishment. It would mean to be in limbo forever. No resting in peace. Whatever the state of the soul as it went in, so it remained for all eternity. No healing, no hurting. A fate worse than hell.   
  
Bakura, however, didn't even flinch. He stared right back at those dark indigo eyes and spat two words through the gaps of his teeth, as though they were an unpleasant taste in his mouth.   
  
"Try me."  
  
Yami turned away from him and snapped his fingers. Two of the soldiers jumped down from the platform and the crowd parted to give them a wide berth. They reached the edge of the town square where six horses were tied. Jumping on two of them, they galloped off towards the palace. Sorella looked after them wonderingly, but the lady beside her seemed to know what was going on, for her shoulders sagged and her head hung, exposing a bit of lush, black hair.   
  
"And now, we wait." Yami smirked, quite uncharacteristically. Asophyre had taken to examining the ground again. The wooden boards must've been terribly interesting.   
  
By this time Sorella's parents had fought their way to the front of the group. They tried, in vain, to get Sorella to speak. But the latter was ignoring her surroundings and did not respond. Bakura looked up and caught her eye. Her throat went dry. She whiped her tears away and gave him a weak, apologetic smile. Bakura looked surprised at first, but then returned it half heartedly. He seemed almost regretful, but Sorella was sure she'd imagined it, for the next moment, all she saw in his eyes were the hardened look of a boy who'd fought in the real world.   
  
The sound of hooves reached their ears. The crowd turned as one to see the two soldiers returning, one of them carrying a box carefully under his arm. The other was gripping the reigns with one hand and holding his unsheathed sword in the other, as though protecting his companion. When they reached the platform, both of them jumped off and the soldier carrying the box kneeled in front of Yami, presenting it. Yami dismissed him casually.  
  
He opened the box and held it up for them to see. In it lay nine golden items, each of them engraved with the eye of Osiris (?). There was an actual eye itself, a triangular pendant, a ring-shaped pendant, a necklace, a rod the shape of an axe, a key, a balance, a pen and a mirror. Yami balanced the box in one hand and with the other, took out the ring shaped pendant and the necklace. Then he closed the case again and set it carefully down on the ground, by his feet. Asophyre had taken to staring at the ring, now, instead.   
  
"My father made these nine items. Millennium items, he called them, for they would contain souls for millennia after millennia, so long as they were not disturbed. Strong magic flows within the gold I hold, for they must be enough to contain a human spirit." This explanation was as much to Asophyre as it was to the general public, neither of whom had ever seen the items before. He glared at Bakura.   
  
"Fitting end, don't you think? Trapped for eternity."   
  
And the crowd watched, transfixed, as Yami began to chant under his breath. His voice was quite transformed by the second stanza, and it seemed to Sorella as though there were two more Yamis chanting in different tones, creating layers. Green light began to envelop Bakura and Malik, rendering the latter into a state of panic. Their shoulders sagged, their eyes dropped, and their struggles became weaker while the green aura was siphoned off more and more into the two seperate items. As their limp bodies hit the board, the crowd roared its approval.   
  
Three more thuds, however, quickly quieted them down. Asophyre, Yami, as well as the girl standing beside Sorella were all lying in a state of unconsciousness, much like Bakura and Malik, their souls driven from their bodies. The case had been knocked open by some unseen force, and all nine millennium items were levitated into the air. They glowed crimson for a split second, before with a spectacular light show, they soared in different directions, not to be seen until three thousand years later.   
  
***  
  
Yami?  
  
Asophyre, love, is that you?  
  
Yami. What happened?  
  
*Somewhere, faintly, high cruel laughter sounded*  
  
Bakura?  
  
Yes, my pharaoh.   
  
What have you done???  
  
A precaution.  
  
Bakura knew you were going to seal his soul away, so in addition to the curse he wreaked upon the two of you, he set a repelling spell. Any curse you did to him, you would inflict upon yourself, Asophyre, as well as five other chosen ones.   
  
Too right you are, Malik.  
  
But why hurt five others?  
  
For I wish them to be reincarnated with me.  
  
Ryou, you've changed.   
  
Do NOT call me Ryou! That's the name of a wimp.  
  
You've truly changed.   
  
So what if I have? I do not see how it's any of your business.   
  
I could've found sisterly love in a corner of my heart for you, but you've changed.   
  
Do you think I would've truly been satisfied with a corner of your heart?  
  
...  
  
Eternity, Pharaoh. Think about it. You've got all eternity.  
  
Pharaohs are reincarnated.   
  
Ah, but Bakura's repelling spell took care of that as well. If you're reincarnated, so're the rest of us.   
  
Why do we not sense any of the other souls you've dragged into your scheme?  
  
Their minds are weak, they cannot establish soul links. Even with us, it is with difficulty. You have but a moment before your mind is truly exhausted. Our time is almost up, and then it's all the rest we want until our dear Pharaoh reincarnates.   
  
Well said, Malik.  
  
Asophyre, dear.  
  
Yes, Yami?  
  
When we are born into a new life...  
  
Yes?  
  
Promise me you'll be my queen once more.  
  
Yes, Yami.  
  
Did you not hear my curse? Even if Asophyre is reunited with Yami, the romance will be short lived. It will be cut off by another tragedy, such as this one. That's the beauty of it.  
  
And do you not know, Bakura, the price that this curse has on you?  
  
I do, and I do not wish to care.   
  
Then you willingly give up your heart for contempt against myself and Asophyre?  
  
I do.  
  
Malik, and you follow him freely?  
  
I do. Bakura is the reason I lived past my 16th year, he has my complete loyalty.   
  
You are a fool. As are you, Bakura.  
  
Let him be, dear. I promise to be your queen.  
  
Thank you.  
  
*~  
  
You guys got what happened, right?  
  
I don't want to give the feeling that Asophyre is sort of using Yami as a rebound. She's just saying that if Bakura had stayed, she would've never met Yami. In her eyes, if she could have either, she would choose Yami, as demonstrated through her Hikari, who, when presented with the choice, went for the same boy.   
  
And as for the millennium pen and mirror...well, you'll see :P I made them up, as you have probably guessed 


	17. Awakening

Really really long chapter friends ^___^ Second last one. The epilogue will be up within a week, this I can promise you ^____^ I was originally going to have the epilogue with this chapter, but the battle took forever to write and more space than I thought.   
  
Welcome to Coco, my newest reviewer, and someone that I know personally ^__^ Great to hear from you again, Leave me your email address, would you? I tried writing to the one you gave me but you never replied. By the way, my new e-mail's phirephoenix@msn.com, so if you don't feel comfortable posting it for all the world to see, just send me an email, kay?   
  
and another warm welcome to phi cong, another reviewer, who reviewed not once, not twice, but three times!!!! ^____^ You rock!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Scrolls of the Past  
  
By Phire Phoenix   
  
Chapter 17  
  
Awakening  
  
~*~  
  
"For heaven's sake, Zuzumea, sit down!" Asophyre glanced at her fretting Hikari. Zuzumea was pacing back and forth in her room, occasionally biting her nail, occasionally glancing at the watch, but all in all driving Asophyre crazy. "The meeting with Bakura isn't for another two hours! You're going to wear a whole in the carpet at that rate."  
  
Zuzumea glared at her Yami before sighing in frustration and plopping, face down, unto the bed. Her voice slightly muffled by the pillow, she asked in an agitated voice, "How can you stay so calm? We have wagered our happiness into this fight! The happiness of the rest of my life depends on the outcome of this, how can you be..." She stopped when Asophyre gently interrupted her.  
  
"Easily. I've been in this situation before." Her voice was tinged with melancholy. "The dreams have been continuing, have they not?" Zuzumea sat up and nodded glumly. "Then, I would estimate that you are at the end of them. By now, you should know everything from my encounter with Yami to our being sealed in the nine millennium items." She smiled slightly at her Hikari. "We tied that time, but it was due to a trick we had no idea about. This time, we're ready." Zuzumea didn't speak; instead, she was lost in thought.   
  
"Hey Asi?" She muttered quietly, biting on her fingernail yet again. "That dream, it was seen from different perspectives. You knew all that Bakura did, even when you weren't there. How is that?" Asophyre smiled. The little one had spotted the link sooner than she would have expected her to.   
  
"The mindlink, my dear. Before it shut off, I could fee Bakura probing in my mind, trying to find a piece of information. What, I do not know. Perhpas my heart's true desire." Her lips curled into a sneer at the thought, btu she continued nonetheless. "However, he did not know that I was aware of his presence, therefore he could not have prepared for the barrier that I put up and the probe I sent into HIS brain for HIS memory of the past 5 months instead." Zuzumea's face cracked into a grin.   
  
"Bested at his own game, eh?"  
  
"That he was."  
  
"But he needed Malik's sister to prepare the ingredients to the curse for him, how can he do magic?"  
  
"Malik's sister specializes in dark magic." The resign in Asophyre's voice was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. " When Bakura stayed with us, he picked up on white magic. Even though he put it to black uses, he still does not know how to cast a spell that is purely evil." There was a moment of silence before Zuzumea perked up again. Asophyre steeled herself for another question, but what came out was something else entirely.   
  
"Wait a minute!!! If you've experienced a situation similar to this before, then that means history IS repeating, which means Bakura was right, which means we're going to lose!" Zuzumea wailed desperately, jumping up again and resuming her pacing. Asophyre groaned. She sidled onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow, blocking out the sound of Zuzumea's feet hitting the carpet over and over again. There was no use telling her Hikari not to worry. Ever since her dreams, she's been believing more and more about fate, and that History would repeat as Bakura decreed. Asophyre yawned; her form faded out as she gradually fell asleep, and soon after, Zuzumea slipped under the covers as well.   
  
~*~  
  
Yugi watched in fascination as glowing weapons materialised in Yami's hand. A rapier, a set of arrows and bows, a shield, throwing knives, a spear, a broad sword - these formed themselves from a pale blue orb, and they returned to the form after retaining their form for a few seconds. Then the cycle began again.  
  
Once Yami took hold of a throwing knife and held it tightly in his right hand. The glow dimmed, and for a moment it actually seemed like a real weapon. The Pharaoh gazed at it for a few moments, taking in every intricate detail. Then, without warning, he stabbed it into his left wrist. Yugi cried out in horror, a cry that was cut short as his brain registered the results of that action.   
  
Yami's form slumped slightly. He seemed more tired, but he was still sitting upright, crosslegged, on the floor. There were no pearly drops of crimson floor dripping to the carpet, as Yugi had expected. There was no gash, no wound. The point where the knife was inserted appeared completely unblemished. The knife point might've been flat rather than sharp for all the damage it did. It looked like an eat-the-knife act, as though the tip had been shrunken in, leaving a flat top. Yami kept the tip of the knife in for a few seconds before pulling it out. There was nothing staining the tip of the knife, and his wrist bore no sign of the attack.   
  
Yami looked up wearily and started when he saw Yugi, as though he had forgotten that his Hikari was there, watching him. His tightly pressed lips slowly curled into a weak smile, his hard eyes softening up. He waved the knife absentmindedly, and Yugi couldn't help but notice that the glow had dimmed yet further.   
  
"Spirit weapons" Yami told him. "They attack a person's energy, rather than their physical body. The most that a spirit weapon can do is knock you out, render you unconscious, therefore making them a lot easier to fight with. Not to mention they handle like real weapons, which is good practice for actual duels. I'm not hurt, just a bit tired as it sucked some of my energy." Yugi, however, still looked apprehensive.   
  
"But there's not guarantee that Bakura will go for it"  
  
"Relax" Yami let out a cynical chuckle. "He's so sure that he's going to win this duel, so obviously he can't hurt his prize nor that of Ryou, Asophyre and Zuzumea in the fight. Therefore, Spirit Weapons are the best choice. Even for him."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't keep referring to Zuzumea and her Yami as prizes, even if you're just mocking Bakura's use of words." Yugi muttered.  
  
"And I wish Bakura had never been born, but we can't all get what we want, can we" Yami retorted playfully, grinning. This won a reluctant smile from Yugi. The latter tugged at his pyjamas.   
  
"I'm going to go to sleep." He announced tiredly.  
  
"I should, too." Yami agreed, watching the pale orb shimmer out of view before following suit himself. Silence reigned for a few moments before Yugi spoke up again.   
  
"If we win, would you send Ryou and Bakura to the Shadow Realm?"  
  
No response came. Yugi shrugged, assuming his Yami was asleep. Only after his gentle snores filled the room did a hollow sounding voice reply.   
  
"I would Yugi, yes." Yami croaked, but his Hikari would only be more worried. There was no call for that.   
  
~*~  
  
Midnight had come and gone before Bakura switched off the basement lights and climbed the stairs to Ryou's room. There was nothing like three hours straight of Dance Dance Revolution to take your mind off things. He had to give credit where due - the mortals of Japan knew how to entertain. In an amazingly good mood, Bakura had even invited his Hikari to join, but Ryou politefully declined before shutting himself up in his room. Bakura had been worried for a moment. Not for Ryou's well being, necessarily, but that his curse is weakening. However, he determinedly shoved everything to the back of his mind and turned on the game console.   
  
He was surprised to see a light shining through the slit below the door. He pushed the door open without knocking and found Ryou sitting against the wall on his bed, an open Shonen JUMP lying abandoned by his side. His hands were rested loosely by his side as though he had no more energy. His eyes were glassy as they stared unblinkingly straight ahead. On the floor, crumpled up pieces of paper, pencils of various hardness as well as ripped up photos of Yugi were strewn about. Bakura picked up the pieces of paper and smoothed it out.   
  
"Yugi" It read. Over and over again, on every single page. And on every single name, there was either a dagger, an arrow, a sword, a rope, or a chain enveloping. And on every single name Ryou had drawn drops of blood. Bakura's lips curled into a satisfied smirk. He did not have to worry about the curse weakening, for Ryou's hatred for his short friend is so intense that it is enough to feed even the insatiable curse.   
  
"I thought you were worried that we had to fight against Asi and Zuzumea as well as Yugi and Yami?" Bakura told him, amusement barely present in his voice. Ryou jerked out of his trance and knocked the copy of JUMP onto the floor by accident. He blinked a few times before focusing on Bakura and the smirk settled on his face. He didn't reply.   
  
"Tomorrow..." Bakura began, then glanced at the clock hanging above Ryou's bed. "...oh pardon me. Today afternoon, I expect you to be ruthless. You will not hurt Zuzumea or Asophyre no matter how much you attack them. I will account for that much. No mercy." Bakura stared at his Hikari, daring him to defy his orders. With quiet types like Ryou, you never knew when they were going to explode. When Ryou didn't say anything, Bakura licked his lips in anticipation. But then again, that's why they were so delightful to use against their friends.   
  
"Get a good night's sleep." It wasn't for show of concern, but rather for conservation of energy. If he was not much mistaken, then that cursed Pharaoh would surely insist that they fight with spirit weapons. All the better. He didn't want Asophyre to get hurt. However, the more rest they get, the more energy they have at their beck and call. The longer they'll last. Not that they really needed to hold out for very long, not the way he intended for the battle to go.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ready?" Yugi retained his optimistic character even though the fate of his soul could depend upon the outcome of this battle, as cheesy as that may sound. Zuzumea nodded numbly, but neither of the Yamis responded. Shrugging his young shoulders, Yugi turned to the weapon at hand. His Yam had conjured him up a golden Kitana, which he was to keep hidden in its sheath until they met Bakura. But he couldn't resist pulling it out and wondering at the detail carved into the hilt and the feeling of sharpness in something that hypothetically was harmless.   
  
He was the only one with his weapon. Zuzumea had opted for a bow which couldn't be carried around without attracting unwanted attention, and Asophyre was going to use spells instead of Spirit Weapons. Yami was going for a long sword, which would be even harder to explain than a bow. However, knowing that they had part of a plan made Yugi feel better.   
  
He and Yami would be doing most of the fighting. Asophyre would protect all of them so that there wasn't the added distraction of self-defense, whereas Zuzumea, who has the least experience, will be further off and providing the distraction so that he and his Yami could attack full-on and catching Ryou and Bakura off-guard.   
  
On paper it seemed perfectly fine, but how that would translate to reality is a whole other kettle of fish.   
  
~*~  
  
Ryou avoided his erstwhile friends' eyes when they met up in the park. Instead, he kept balancing the short dagger Bakura made him from one hand to the other, at times flinging it about to test the maneuverability. He also had, around his waist on a leather belt, a pouch full of shuriken - ninja stars. Bakura thought it would come in handy. His Yami had a long spear, with a spearhead at each end. Only Yugi had his Katana out, none of the others had it conjured yet, which worried him slightly. Not knowing what they will be using will make analyzing their strategy harder.   
  
Bakura nodded coldly at the four and motioned for them to follow him. He led them out of the park through the other Gate and towards the place where the hill gave way to a cliff, overlooking the sea. Domino City was at the very edge of Japan. Beneath it, waves lapped onto the beach in a soothing rhymthm, never knowing that before long, a battle was to ensue.   
  
Bakura took the lead and slid down the hill gracefully. Yami glared angrily and followed suit, pausing only to push Ryou out of the way. Yugi stayed long enough to make sure that both Asophyre and Zuzumea were okay before jumping after them, Ryou and Asophyre hot on his heels. Zuzumea went down last, after a worried glance around to make sure there weren't anybody in the vicinity.   
  
When she arrived at the bottom, her Yami was dusting herself off. She had changed her outfit - while she had previously been wearing a tank top and a leather skirt, she was now wearing a orange red belly-shirt with translucent sleeves. Her pants were loosefitting, and turned translucent around her knees. A blend of red, gold and black swirled on the fabric, creating a sense of fire. Three golden bracelets jangled on her wrist, the sight of which seemed to pain Bakura.   
  
Yami remained in his get-up, and was currently busy pulling weapons out of the blue orb of light he held in his hand. A bow materialised first, glowing as the orb does, before the light on it dimmed and it took on the colour and appearance of an ordinary weapon. A shaft of arrows were next, strung with what had the semblance of peacock feathers and held in a soft leather bag. These Yami handed to Zuzumea before he threw the blue orb into the sky, as high as it would go.   
  
Six pairs of eyes followed it, watching its progress as it sped up towards the dying sun and then as it slowed, before coming to a complete halt and falling back down. As it did so, it began to morph - almost unnoticeably at first, but the metamorphosis sped up so that when Yami caught it in his right hand, he was holding a broad and magnificent looking sword in his hand.   
  
Bakura waited, but Yami did not continue to call forth weapons. In fact, he now faced the tomb robber and had a determined look on his face. With a jolt, the latter realised that Asophyre would be fighting with spells, something which did not bode well. She would have to be taken out as soon as possible.  
  
The aforementioned Asophyre lifted her hands, and before anyone could react, a silver dome sprang up from the ground, encircling them. They were left with an area the aproximate size of a soccer field. The dome did not affect the scenery - The trees still swayed in the breeze, the rocks still threw shadows upon the ground and a gentle summer wind played with their hair. Yami and Bakura recognized the spell immediately - the spell of Silence, something of an irony as sound was still audible to those inside. It would ensure that whatever went on inside the dome was secret - not to be seen from without, not to be heard from without.  
  
Zuzumea had been moving away steadily, so that by now she stood at the edge of the dome. Ryou was the first to notice this, but considered it unimportant. Asophyre had probably merely told her to stay there to avoid getting hurt. Zuzumea, however, had other thoughts as she slung the bag of arrows over her shoulders and put one foot on a nearby rock. She cocked the bow a few times and pointed it experimentally in the general direction of her friends. These were all movements that went unnoticed by the opposition.   
  
Bakura turned and faced Yami, and with a battle cry which pierced Asophyre's heart, charged. He held his double edged spear horizontally in front of him, almost as if he wanted to push them over. Yami kept his eyes glued firmly on his steps, and at the last second, nimbly jumped out of the way. Yugi, who'd had less experience in the matter, stared at the raging Bakura, almost transfixed. Chanting desperately, Asophyre threw up a shield in front of Yugi against which the spear bounced back. A deep sound, like that of a gong, resonated and her arms faltered for a moment before snapping back into place. Bakura smirked. So when weapons attack shields, the conjurer is hurt, too. This should make life easier for both of them.   
  
While Asophyre was occupied, Ryou had been sneaking up behind Yami, trusting the fact that he was too busy watching Bakura to pay attention to his surroundings. He lifted his dagger gleefully, and was just about the bring it down with an arrow grazed his cheek. The skin did not split and blood did not flow up, but he felt a stinging irritation and rubbed his cheek. As he did so, he felt a surge of fatigue. Spirit weapons were dangerouss things. A little off, the arrow disintegrated into blue powder, only to be snatched away by the wind.   
  
Yami turned around and made a slashing motion with his sword in the general direction of Ryou. He staggered backwards, clutching his chest, for apparently that's where the Spirit weapon had struck. He stumbled over his feet and sat there, panting heaveily, for quite a time before he heaved himself up again, apparently with great effort. He stared around and saw Zuzumea, hand on her bow and a triumphant grin on her face. He growled angrily, but was forced to bring up his dagger as Yami brought his sword down upon him. Dull clangs echoed within the dome as Ryou strove to keep Yami at bay. Twice, he almost fell over again, and twice he was forced to abandon a vantage point because of Zuzumea's archery skills.   
  
In the meantime, Zuzumea had fired another arrow, which would've gone into Bakura's stomach and would've been exhausting if he hadn't used the spear to block it. The same sound that emitted from Asophyre's shield now was ringing through his spear as he stared at it in wonder. Yugi took this chance and jumped forward, sinking the dagger into the back of Bakura's hand. It glowed bright blue before dimming again, and Asophyre, recognizing the fire of madness blinking within Bakura's eyes, erected a shield around Yugi.   
  
While she struggled to keep a shield of this calibre alive, she diverted her attention to the second part of the battle. Yami was being awfully hard on the boy, who, in all fairness to him, seemed to be getting along quite well. He was able to parry a fair bit of Yami's attacks and at times could even get an offensive move in. Asophyre flicked a shot of magic towards Yami, hoping that he'll know how to use it, before turning her attention back on preventing Bakura from weakening /her/ so that he could get to Yugi.   
  
Yami felt the surge of magic rushing towards him before he saw the ball speeding along. He caught it in his hand with relief and pushed against Ryou's defense with all he had so that the boy staggered a few steps, stopping a bit away from him. He looked like he was about to charge at Yami when an arrow ruffled his hair. Further off, he heard Zuzumea cursing to shame the devil and turned his head just in time to avoid another arrow whizzing through the air. He changed tactics and moved towards instead, pleased to see that she seemed to have lost some of her composure.   
  
Yami, in the meantime, slapped the ball against the hilt of the sword. He felt a movement, almost a pulse within before everything was still again. He smiled, knowing the magic had worked its trick and increased the power of his sword. He looked up and strode confidently towards Bakura, intending on aiding his aibou and his fiancee. ]  
  
Ryou reached down into his holster and withdrew a shuriken, making sure to keep his hand away from Zuzumea. The latter strung another arrow and let it fly, but he dodged it easily, noting with amusement that she seemed to have lost of concentration. With one hand he pretended to lift the dagger, and while her attention was occupied, his other hand flew up and let the shuriken fly.   
  
Zuzumea let out a surprised "Oh!" as it struck her in the shoulder. It, too, dissolved into a pale blue powder, and he shoulder to sag. She pulled her left hand through the bow and clutched her right shoulder with it, sinking to her knees. Ryou advanced further, manic possession controlling his brain and no longer capable of logical thought. He lifted his dagger.   
  
Bakura, in the meantime, had been skipping towards Ryou and Zuzumea, all part of their plan. As Yami, Yugi and Asophyre chased after him, he brushed by Ryou and tapped him on the shoulder. This seemed to wake him up for he spun around and threw three shuriken in their direction, taking them by surprise. Bakura threw him another dagger so that he had one on each hand and advanced at an alarming speed towards Yami and Yugi. Asophyre, wringing her hands, tried to chant a protective spell but was forced to abandon it as a ninja star came flying her way.   
  
Bakura laughed gleefully and pulled out a small leather bag. From this he extracted a unblemished black bead, blew on it lightly to dislodge some dust and held it against the setting sun for effect. He held it in his hand for a few moments longer before beginning to speak in a low, hoarse voice which Zuzumea, the only one observing him, did not recognize. But as his voice rose and fell in tempo as well as dynamic, she was eerily reminded of the scence in her dream and realised with a jolt that he was conjuring a dark spell.   
  
"WATCH THE HELL OUT!" She screamed at the fighting foursome, the comment directed at her three friends and no longer caring whether Asophyre berated her for swearing or not. Asophyre turned around hastily, but Ryou, who seemed unaware of his surroundings, dashed towards the rock upon which Zuzumea was kneeling and made a crossed slashing motion across her chest, similar to what Yami had done a few moments ago. A bright blue flash appeared where he'd struck, followed by a streaming red light. Zuzumea keeled over backwards and landed on the floor, unconscious. The spirit weapons had done their job, she was out of the picture.   
  
But as Asophyre watched Ryou stand above his victim, pure elation on his face, she couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. What was the red light? Usually, when one fell victim to the spirit weapons, it was a silver light, the colour of the dome surrounding them. Yami and Yugi began running towards Ryou at a highspeed, but Asophyre was faster. Her worry for her Hikari combined with her fury at Bakura allowed her to conjure up a ball of pure force which she hurtled towards Ryou.  
  
Ryou was pushed against the edge of the dome wall and slumped, in pain. Yami ran forward and dislodged the daggers from his hand, and threw one to Asophyre, who caught it deftly and stared at it in horror. The carvings on the dagger were all too familiar to her.   
  
Soul Silence is what it's known officially, although between magicians it's also been called Soul Crush. To put it simply, that person's mind is whiped completely blank - all memories of his life, his friends, all of his knowledge, his feelings, his experiences are gone, never to be retrieved. It was meant to be painted on the caster's right arm with a special ink affordable to only a precious few, and she had no idea what the effects of it carved upon a dagger was.   
  
Yami, through the weak mind link that they still share, wheeled around and stared at her in horror. She heaved a big sob and ran towards her Hikari, tears streaming unchecked down her face. Yami stepped out of the way as the blue blur passed him by. Asophyre stopped immediately short of Zuzumea and tried to wake her Hikari up. She grabbed Zuzumea by the shoulders, shaking them violently, she tried to lift her eyelids, she checked for a pulse, did everything she could possibly think of to revive her Hikari to oversee the mental state of the latter. But Zuzumea would not grant her wish.   
  
A piercing pain stabbed at her heart like a million white-hot knives. She was blinded by her own tears as she gave up and let her head sink upon Zuzumea's chest and cried. She soaked her Hikari's favourite shirt, but Zuzumea would not be there to scold her about it. Yugi stopped holding off Ryou and turned around, anguish written all over his face. A single tear, unbeknownst to him, slid down his cheek, and Ryou stared in wonder at that glistening drop of liquid.   
  
A scream so loud it sounded as though it came from the very bottom of Asophyre's mind, from the darkest room of her soul chamber escaped her throat. Its ethereal sound lingered in the air, seeming to shake the silver dome of Silence. Yami started forward but was pushed back by a tidal wave of power, the likes of which he'd never witnessed before. A solitary green spark, escaped Asophyre's tensed up hand and eased its way towards Zuzumea. It sank into her forehead, and for a while, nothing happened.   
  
Then it was as though a firework had erupted. Green sparks from Yami's puzzle, Yugi's counterpart of it as well as Asophyre's pen escaped as though eager to get away from their encasements. They sped towards teh same spot in the sky and met with a thunderous clash. The result was a shadowy human silhouette, which sped down towards Zuzmea and sank into her body. Red streams of light burst forth from her arms, her legs, her body and her slightly open mouth. As soon as they left her body and turned into smoke, which eerily creeped towards space, disintegrating as it went, so that by the time it reached the dome, it was no more than a wisp.   
  
And Bakura continued chanting.  
  
Zuzumea's eyes flickered, but before she even sat up, she was fiercely hugged by her Yami. Asophyre beckoned Yugi forward and charged him with the task of guarding his girlfriend. She herself got up slowly and walked towards Yami, so that once more they stood side by side. When she raised her head, the rage coursing through her beautiful dark eyes could've created electrical energy. Ryou took a step backwards. He looked dazed.   
  
Asophyre reached for Yami's hand. With a mere nod at her, Yami took hers and lifted his other free hand. Asophyre did likewise, and in unison they began a low chant, overriding that of Bakura's quick mutterings. The light breeze which had just moments before been playing gently with the leaves of the decidous trees picked up and Yugi shivered.  
  
Bakura's voice had stopped. His eyes were open, but they appeared blank. Ryou turned his head for a fraction of a second before snaping back to watch Yami and Asophyre's doings. They had not stopped, so that led him to conlude that their spell was not terminated. This would give Bakura more of an edge.   
  
Something flew by him. Something pure black. It seemed like a torpedo of darkness aimed directly at the chanting couple. Yugi cried out in distress as it advanced upon his Yami and Asophyre. Five Metres. Four. Three. Two...  
  
As though hitting an invisible shield, the torpedo bounced back. Life jumped back into Bakura's eyes.   
  
With a screech like that of a vulture, the dark ball disappeared. Ryou looked around - no effect whatsoever seemed to have taken place. But then he heard the horrified cry Bakura gave. Turning his head so fast he felt his neck crick, Ryou started when he caught sight of his Yami.  
  
Bakura was flickering, like a bad satellite reception. He vibrated in and out of view, each time taking longer to step back into the visible spectrum, each time staying a shorter amount of time. Zuzumea had come round and was staring at Bakura with her hand over her mouth. When, after 4 or 5 minutes, he didn't come back, it clicked in Ryou's brain that the battle was over.  
  
Yami and Asophyre lowered their hands and let go of each other. Asophyre fell backwards and Yami hurried to catch her. Zuzumea stood up gingerly, and with the help of Yugi, walked over to where her counterpart had fallen. Ryou was still staring dazedly at the place Bakura had last appeared.  
  
Yami gently sent the unconscious Asophyre on the ground. He stood up and started walking towards Ryou. Each step was like a gravel pounding upon the desk, it was as though Ryou's fate was sealed. Ryou, hearing him advance, turned around and his hands hung limply at his side. Nervously he watched the towering Pharaoh advance, but he nevertheless gathered up the courage to speak.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
His voice, Yami was pleased to hear, held a hint of fear in it, although Ryou had tried to project confidence, almost defiance. Yugi had abandoned Zuzumea and was now walking after his Yami in quick, short strides, fearful of what Yami could do if pushed over the edge.  
  
"Sent him to the shadow realm." Yami told Ryou matter of factly, as though he was merely talking about the weather. "And that's where you'll be going, too" His left hand lingered on his millennium puzzle while he wearily lifted his right hand and pointed at Ryou's forehead. The latter cringed.  
  
Yugi seemed to appear out of nowhere as he threw himself in front of Ryou, shielding him from Yami. The ancient spirit blinked in surprise at his Hikari, who was holding on to his hand to stop him from doing anything to Ryou.  
  
"Yugi, this bastard almost cost us Zuzumea, after agreeing that there would be no harm done during the battle? You almost lost her forever, and you're still protecting him?" Yami spat, not taking his eyes off Ryou, who had looked away. Zuzumea, upon hearing her name, raised her head and observed the scene carefully.  
  
"He didn't mean to, I know he didn't" Yugi muttered sadly. He was still holding on to his Yami's hand, and his eyes were anywhere but Yami's face. "Bakura must've manipulated him somehow, the Ryou I know would never do that."  
  
"People change." Yami told him shortly, his patience wearing thin. "The Ryou you know is no longer alive. It died when he threw his lot in with that damned Tomb Robber. " Yugi shook his head determinedly.  
  
"Please Yami, just give him a chance."  
  
Yami growled in irritation but lowered his hand. Behind him, Zuzumea breathed a sigh of relief. Yugi turned around to give Ryou a weak smile, but the white-haired boy had collapsed. Yami glared at the motionless form of his enemy's Hikari.  
  
"Some nerve" He muttered under his breath.   
  
~*~  
  
"After a while, I just really hated Yugi" Ryou was telling them quietly, staring into his steaming cup of tea and not meeting any of his friends' eyes. "I don't know why. I liked Zuzumea from the start, but I didn't care whether Yugi got together or not. But after a while it was too much. I even defended Yugi in front of Bakura, but..."  
  
"Noirsir." Asophyre whispered. Yugi, Yami, Zuzumea and Ryou all looked at her. "Darkening of the Heart. Dark spell, so Bakura wasn't able to cast it perfectly. Thus, when his soul was sent to the shadow realm, the spell lifted after lingering for only a moment, whereas if someone like Malik's sister Isis had cast it, Ryou would not have changed in any way." Zuzumea shivered and moved closer to Yugi, who put his arm around her. Ryou's eyes clouded over for a moment, but he shook it off bravely and smiled at his friends, glad that everything was okay again.   
  
Well, almost everything.   
  
"Yami?" Ryou asked tentatively, afraid of the Pharaoh's reaction. Except for a slight nod to show he was listening, Yami did not give indication that he cared what Ryou wanted to say. Instead, he kept his eyes glued on Asophyre and his face lit up when she turned around and grinned at him. Asophyre leaned over and put her head against his shoulder, sighing softly. Ryou sighed.   
  
"D'you....do...umm..." He trailed off uncertainly. Yami looked at him, indigo eyes prompting him to go on.  
  
"It's about Bakura." Ryou said in a rush. The atmosphere cooled as every pair of eyes focused on him. He shifted nervously on Yugi's sofa and went on, his voice almost inaudible. "Could you..."  
  
Before he'd even finished the question, Yami shook his head gently. He understood the bond a Hikari and a Yami shares, no matter how evil one of them might be, but what Bakura did was unforgivable. He would not bring him back from the Shadow Realm. Ryou saw the resolution in his eyes and despaired. Throwing dignity to the winds, he fell on his knees in front of Yami. Yugi started and was about to stand up when Zuzumea pressed him back. She knew that if Ryou didn't do this, he would never have peace of mind.   
  
"Please Yami, please do me this one favour. I know he doesn't deserve it, and I know I don't deserve it, but he's my Yami, no matter what. You should understand that, how would you feel if Yugi was separated from you?" Yami glanced at his Hikari, but his face betrayed no expression. "He did it for love! As bad as it sounds, it all started because he loved Asophyre! If he didn't wish to prove his worth to her, he wouldn't have started the Dangers of the Desert! And if he did not still love her after 3000 years, then he wouldn't have tried to hurt you. You love Asophyre, too, you should understand how he feels." Tears were streaming unchecked down his face. Once a Yami is assigned to a Hikari, separating them was tantamount to taking a fish out of water.   
  
Yami opened his mouth to say something, but was shushed by Asophyre. She got down from the sofa and kneeled in front of Ryou, using her sleeve to wipe off his tears. She grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look at her, and when he did, she smiled.   
  
"Bakura was always a good boy. He had been since he was young. No matter how full of hatred he had been, he would acknowledge defeat if he truly saw reason. His eyes have been somewhat unclouded by your conditional love. It's good to see someone caring about him again, after so long. Thank you for that." Yami stared skeptically at the scene in front of him, but did nothing to stop Asophyre when she took off her millennium pen.   
  
Zuzumea grinned happily while Asophyre unscrewed the cap. She took Ryou's right hand in hers and wrote in his palm the kanji "Kage". The black ink shimmered in the light from the incandescent lamp before fading into his skin. The same kanji appeared on his forehead for a split-second before fading away again.   
  
But this time, Ryou's millennium Ring reacted. The spikes started spinning all around restlessly, as though they didn't know which way to point. Yugi, Yami, Asophyre and Zuzumea all stared at it in amazement until a pale hand reached over Ryou's shoulder and calmed them forcibly.   
  
Asophyre smiled at Bakura, who tried to return it. But it was almost as if he was too tired for his muscles to even perform that simple action. Ryou stood up, and without a word to his Yami, strode into Yugi's kitchen. Zuzumea nudged Yugi, grinning. "Embarrased." He snickered.   
  
Bakura focused his attention on Yami, who stared back unwaveringly. "You won, Pharaoh. Take good care of her, or I will be after you, and then I won't lose." And thus, with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. Yami stared at the air where only a second before, an ancient Egyptian Spirit had stood.   
  
"Arrogant Bastard" He snorted, but he didn't have time to make any other degrading comments, for at that moment Asophyre tipped his face towards her and kissed him.   
  
~*~  
  
This is not a Ryou/Bakura fic, no matter what you might have 'deduced' from this chapter. It's brotherly love, not yaoi. I mean, even though you fight with your siblings, that doesn't mean you don't love them ^_^ Besides, Bakura's my favourite character! I wouldn't pair him up with anyone, since he's mine! *evil cackle* 


	18. Epilogue

Scrolls of the Past  
  
By Phire Phoenix  
  
Epilogue  
  
Life, as they say, is good  
  
***  
  
I think I knew what was coming. How could I not? After all, that blasted pharaoh has done it before, he can do it again. But it's still shocking, to think of the fact that I had truly lost. It was a foolproof plan, and the only glitch was that Asophyre really did love Yami.   
  
I'd always thought Yami had cast a spell on her. The Asi I know wouldn't have forgotten me so easily. But the Asi I know is no longer.   
  
Oh what am I saying, I'm trying to deflect the attention from myself. Asi would've loved me even if I was a poor beggar's boy. She'd told me often enough. My leaving wasn't to impress her, it was to soothe my pride. But in doing so, I hurt her heart.   
  
So really, I've got nobody but myself to blame.   
  
Funny thought for me to have, mind, after denying it for three thousand years. But this way, Asi might still forgive me. Because no matter what, I couldn't stand her hating me. I hate seeing disappointment in her eyes, especially directed at me.   
  
So for once, I'll swallow my pride and humour them.   
  
Yes, that's what I'md ong. Just humouring them. Nothing more.  
  
And you damned tears can all go to hell.  
  
...  
  
Sigh  
  
...  
  
After everything, I cannot believe what Ryou did for me. I cannot believe that Asi actually granted his wish. Maybe I have a chance of being happy, after all. Isn't that what I wanted? Being Happy?  
  
Damn, I sound like those shows that Ryou calls Soap Opears. It's pathetic.  
  
But true.   
  
I think I'll leave for a while. They'll get along without me. Ryou would understand.   
  
He always has. Even if he doesn't realise it.   
  
Such a good boy.  
  
***  
  
"D'you think Ryou's okay?" Zuzumea asked Yugi anxiously as they left the school grounds that day. It'd been a month since their final confrontation. Yugi glanced behind him, trying and failing to be inconspicuous. Ryou, however, didn't notice.   
  
"I think he's just sad that Bakura's gone. He's been avoiding us, don't you think?"   
  
Zuzumea nodded solemnly. "It must be hard for him. He's been very nice about everything afterwards."  
  
/Yeah, afterwards/ Yami told her, smirking. Zuzumea started. She was still not used to the bond that Yami and Asophyre now shared since the curse had been broken. It was like having two Yamis. Heaven knows one is enough.  
  
/Exucse me?/ Asophyre demanded good-naturedly, obviously eavesdropping on her Hikari's mind again. Yugi snickered, but Zuzumea, wailed in frustration. She lifted the pen off her neck, to many protestations, and promptly dropped it in her backpack.   
  
"There we go, much better" Yugi smiled and reached for her hand...  
  
"Hey Yug!" An all-too energetic voice sounded from behind, followed by five pairs of footsteps. Joey, Tristan, Mai and Tea were running to catch up with them, Joey dragging a reluctant Ryou after him. He skidded in front of Yugi and gave him a bright grin. "We haven't been hanging out a lot since you got yourself a girlfriend, so it's time to make up for lost moments." Zuzumea blushed and sidled towards Mai and Tea. Yugi laughed, and he reached behind Joey to pull Ryou around.   
  
"And you're coming too, don't think you can get away from it" He told Ryou, smiling. Ryou's eyes were grateful as he nodded weakly and the small troupe paraded along the street. Zuzumea was soon fast-engaged in a conversation with Joey, which gave Tea and Mai a chance to lag behind.  
  
"Now that Yugi's off the market..." Mai whispered, googling the three guys in front of her, "We've got less choices." Tea glanced sideways and pouted. "Yes, Tea, I know you liked Yugi, but if you're going to act like a spoilsport then you're less than I thought you were." Mai's voice was serious but her eyes were twinkling. Tea burst out laughing at the uncanny resemblance to Joey.  
  
"I claim Joey." Mai announced suddenly, after a moment of silence.  
  
"you can't just CLAIM people, Mai, they're not objects." Tea complained, casting a furtive glance around to make sure Joey hadn't heard her.   
  
"Sure I can, watch me" Mai flashed a grin and sped up. Tea rolled her eyes before jogging to catch up. She wouldn't trade her friends for the world.  
  
When she reached the others, Zuzumea gave an ear splitting squeal and ran ahead of everyone to a girl with wavy blond hair to her shoulders wearing a black mini-skirt and a pink T-shirt. The aforementioned blonde turned around curiously but before she could register what was happening, was bowled over by the joyous Zuzumea. The group stared at their friend in perplexity.   
  
The girl's expression turned from terror to joy when she say Zuzumea's face. "Z!!!" She cried happily. "I was wondering when I'd see you around!" Her face radiated with ecstasy. Zuzumea matched her grin with one of her own.   
  
"Aoko! What are you doing here?" She had dusted herself off and was now leading Aoko to her friends.   
  
"Well my family decided to move since my dad got a promotion." The blond girl explained excitedly. "He had three choices, Tokyo, Gunma or Domino City."  
  
"And he chose Domino City? No way" Zuzumea smiled.   
  
"Yup." She squealed again and hugged Zuzumea. Joey cleared his throat, beaming.   
  
"Oops, sorry. Minna-san, this is Aoko, my best friend from Okinawa." Zuzumea made an elaborate gesture, earning her a whack on the head from Aoko. She had met Aoko after Zoey* moved away, and they'd been inseparable ever since.   
  
"Aoko, this is Joey, Tristan, Mai, Tea, Ryou and finally, Yugi, my boyfriend." She blushed a little at the last part, but thought it important to mention that little detail. Aoko smirked at Yugi.   
  
"Take good care of her, or you'll have me to answer to."  
  
"Aoko!"  
  
Yugi just laughed. With Zuzumea leading the way and talking a mile a minute, they stepped into an ice cream shop. As they arranged themselves around a table, Zuzumea noticed happily that Ryou was smiling more and more, but had to suppress a giggle when he went to great lengths to assure himself a seat beside Aoko. They ordered and sat there, happily slurping their milkshakes and eating ice creams and watching Joey steal the Cherry off Tristan's sundae.   
  
"Hey Aoko..." Zuzumea seemed to have remembered something and was now staring curiously at her friend. "Where's your mirror?" The latter laughed.   
  
"Oh, Amai... she wouldn't shut up, so I stuffed her in my pocket." As she spoke, she reached into her purse and pulled out a golden mirror with the Sennen Eye on it. While the others were busy ooh-ing and aah-ing over it, Yugi looked over at Zuzumea, who had put her pen back around her nek, too.   
  
"So this is the ninth item, huh?" Zuzumea nodded. Ryou tore his eyes away from Aoko and leaned towards Zuzumea.   
  
"Hey, my birthday's in two weeks. Can I have her for my Birthday?" Zuzumea burst out laughing and slapped him on the arm. He grinned sheepishly and continued.   
  
"Well it's not my fault I like her."  
  
"I'm glad you're over me." Zuzumea told him teasingly. He blushed, and turned his attentino back to Aoko.   
  
The windchimes beside the door jingled when another customer entered. In the chatter that surrounded their table, Zuzumea didn't notice the newcomer until he was standing by their desk. Zuzumea's pen flashed gold and Asophyre jumped out, grinning madly. She hugged Bakura fiercely around the neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bakura looked surprised at first, but his expression softened and he patted her on the head. He gave a curt nod to Yami, who was standing rigidly beside Yugi and motioned for Ryou to scoot over so he could sit down. 'Thanks' he mouthed to his Hikari, before noticing the strange element in his soul chamber.  
  
/In love?/ He asked curiously. Ryou nodded, blushing again. Bakura caught sight of Aoko and smiled. /The ninth wielder, I see. You certainly have a way of choosing women/ And before Ryou could protest, Bakura shut off the mindlink. He called for a milkshake and leaned back in his chair, an observer rather than a participant of the conversation. Twice he caught Aoko's eye and winked at her. The latter, in turn, smirked and blew Ryou a kiss.   
  
Zuzumea watched his exchange with amusement, especially when Ryou started at this sign of affection and nearly spilt his ice cream. Over Joey's loud jokes and Tea's giggling, she lost herself, and jumped when Yugi took hold of her hand under the table. She smiled at him happily and reached for her glass.  
  
Life, as they say, was good.  
  
~*~  
  
*Zoey is Zuzumea's childhood friend - the Z team, from chapter four. Anyone remember? ^^  
  
***READ!!!! IMPORTANT!!!***  
  
Phew! *wipes brow* This is the longest fic I've ever written, despite the fact that it only has 17 chapter as opposed to my 39 chapter long HP fic. It's also the one I'm the most proud of, out of all of my fics, regardless of reviews. I thank all of you for sticking with me, you're the ones who have made this possible. If Yami Crystal and Yami Jenny (Crazy For Bakura) hadn't reviewed chapter 5, I would've never continued it. And if the rest of you hadn't been so diligent about keeping up with this fic, I don't think I would've worked as hard on it.   
  
As a result, it turned out much better than I ever expected it. Originally this was going to be a short ficlet concering the Yami's life, but not how destiny manipulated the Hikari's life, as well. It has drifted off from Yu-Gi-Oh and onto the fantasy realm.   
  
To Everyone who was hoping for action - I'm really really sorry!!!! __ I honestly suck at writing action and I didn't really want anyone to get hurt. I did my best in this, but the whole Spirit Weapon's being harmless thing must've taken quite a chunk out of the excitement *sigh*  
  
Anyways...I just wanted to say, to all of you - THANKS! Chibi Dragon, Callas-and-Ivy, Yami Jenny, Yami Crystal, pruningshears, Colie, yamachan*is my*man, Wolf Demon, Queen of Chibis, Ky Doppelganger, FALLEN-S, phi cong, and Coco, You guys really, really rock.   
  
~Phire 


End file.
